


Unyeilding

by LunaRWBY



Category: Final Fantasy XV, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRWBY/pseuds/LunaRWBY
Summary: -Sequel to Unbreakable-After Shiva's promise to a new life, Noctis, his sister, and their friends find themselves in a new world with new friendships being made while the twins and their friends finding themselves having to protect the ones they love once again as evil is rising and the Chosens must rise again to protect the world.(AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to start this for awhile and am so happy I finally am. It would be best if you read the story before this, Unbreakable to fully understand what is going on.

_“May the Light guide you in your new lives, Chosens.”_

A sound of a baby crying could be heard as an older man carried it through the darkened words. “Shh. It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt ya. Just taking you to someone who can take better care of you than I can until I find your parents.” The voice was soft and comforting, despite the large blade that rested on the man’s back. He cradled the crying baby, trying to shush him as he approached a cabin and knocked on the door.

“Tai!” The door opened to a young man in about his 20’s open the door. His blonde hair shined in the fading sunlight and his blue eyes met crimson, before trailing to the bawling baby in his arms. The man blinked before stepping out of the way to let the other in.

“Where are its parents?” Tai asked as he closed the door and approached the other man, holding his arms out.

“It’s a boy and his parents were nowhere in sight. I barely got to him in time before the Grimm got him. I was hoping to leave him here with you while I go search, but I’m starting to think I won’t find anyone.” The red-eyed man explained as he handed the child over and watched as the blonde shushed the child. A shuffling was heard as Tai watched the man pulled out a small box. “I found this with him. I believe it’s for him.” He waited for Tai to reposition the baby to one arm as he held out the box for the other to take. The young man sighed as he took it.

“If you found this with him, you’re not going to find anyone, Qrow.”

The man’s crimson eyes fell upon the child, who was now sleeping in Tai’s embrace, and sighed as he ran a hand through his black spiked-up hair. “I know.” He shifted his gaze up to the man’s eyes, asking a silent question.

“I’ll take care of him.”

Qrow nodded. “I know you will, and I’m heading now to meet Ozpin. I’ll get back to you of what occurs.” He smiled as his eyes once again landed on the sleeping baby. “Besides, I think both Ruby and Yang will make great sisters to him, don’t you?”

Tai smiled and let out a small laugh as the other made his exit. A few minutes after the door shut, he looked once more to the box in his hand and read the note attached on it; it was a name.

“Well, hello there Noctis. Welcome to the family.”

* * *

 

“You can’t be serious, Davina!” Jacques Schnee calmly seethed at his wife as she faced him with piercing eyes.

“Neither of them have any family and they’re getting along with the girls so well! It would break their hearts to get rid of them now! Besides their _children_ , not some piece of furniture you can throw away when you’re done with it!” His wife waved her hand to the other room as the sound of giggling came from within. She turned to see the toddler playing Peek-A-Boo with their youngest daughter. This brought a smile to the mother as she turned back to her husband. “It seems Weiss has taken a liking to Ignis; and you know as well as I that Winter absolutely adores Prompto. Haven’t been able to keep her away from him.” She chuckled at her last sentence as she stared at him, eyes pleading. “If you won’t agree to let them stay because of me, at least do it for your daughters.”

Jacques turned his attention to the playroom his daughters and the two boys resided in. He watched as the eight-year-old Winter played with the baby, Prompto, by hanging over the edge and making the younger laugh. He sighed.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Professor Ozpin stood facing and looking out the large windows of his office within his tower at Beacon Academy in Vale as he continuously looked at the letter in his left hand as he sipped his cup of coffee from the other. He hummed to himself as his eyes scanned one particular sentence over and over.

_“I have a young boy in my care now and you will never believe what his name is: Gladiolus Amicitia.”_

He looked up to see his reflection in the window as the ding of his elevator rang in the small office. The sound of heels briefly clinked against the floor, approaching and stopping at the man’s desk.

“You’re still looking at the letter Ghira sent?” a women’s voice spoke to him and he sighed as he turned to face the newcomer.

“Yes, because if this signals what I believe it means, Glinda, _she_ must be making her move.” Glinda Goodwitch straightened her posture at his remark, her black cape swaying in the process.

Another ding occurred from the elevator and the professor’s eyes widened. “Qrow. What are you doing here?”

“Was in the area visiting my nieces and you’ll never guess what I found on the way and left with Tai. A baby boy named Noctis with crystal blue eyes.” The crimson-eyed man watched as the elder man stiffened and glanced at Glinda.

“So it is occurring… The Chosens and their companions are returning.” He turned back to the window, gazing down upon the city of Vale, no far in the distance. “Let’s hope that they are all in safe hands.”

* * *

 

The sound of feet pattering was heard against puddles. The owners’ black and white paws galloping toward their mistress. The woman, wearing a black cape, turned around to show her pale white skin with black veins strayed across her face. A smirk appeared on his face and her red eyes gleamed with joy as the two Grimm approached her; each with a sleeping baby in their arms.

“Wonderful.” She walked – well, slithered – down to the Grimm and took the babies from their clutches. She smiled in joy, yet evilly at the same time. “Hello there, Kara and Bellona. Welcome to your new home.” An evil chuckle escaped her lips as the sleeping children cuddled into her.

* * *

 

**_15 years later…_ **

“Noooccttt!”

Noctis sighed at the slightly younger girl’s call for him. “What?!” he yelled back, not wanting to move from the living room couch as he played a game like what he used to play of King’s Knight on his scroll.

“We’re going into town! Wanna come?!”

“No thanks Ruby! I’m good!”

A whine could be heard from the front doorway as well as a chuckle, signaling the older sister’s presence. “Come on, Ruby. Unless it’s too go fishing, you know how lazy Noct is.” Shortly after the sound of a door closing was he and Noct scoffed.

“If only you knew…” he muttered under his breath. While Ruby, Yang, and Tai only knew him from how he’s bonded with them and acted over the years, he’s had to be careful with his actions. “After all, I mean have lived a whole life before this; just somewhere else.”

“Now that sounds like a good story. Mind tellin’ me it?” Noct’s eyes shot up from his scroll to see a familiar crimson eyes staring at him. Qrow smirked at the boy as he leaned against the door’s entrance.

“Uh… what story?” He stuttered nervously as Qrow just stared blankly at him and Noct sighed in defeat. “You heard that, huh?” The man nodded. “You might want to sit down then…” He waited for the other to do so before asking. “So what do you want to know?”

“I want answers.” He bluntly stated and Noct’s face scrunched up in confusion. “A collogue of mine believes you to be important but it just doesn’t add up to me.” He leaned his arms against his knees. “You’re just a teenager; but your statement there…” He shook his head. “Normally I would say Tai should take you to a doctor to see if you’re crazy; but I want to hear your explanation first. You knew from the get-go that you were adopted long before Tai even had the courage to tell you. Now that’s just an interesting thing, isn’t it?”

Noctis remained silent as his action made Qrow smirk. “Or how’ve you excelled in swordplay – even when you pretended to not be good?” Noctis’ face faltered and the man held up a hand. “Don’t worry, it wouldn’t have been noticeable if I hadn’t been looking for it.” He let his hand drop as he locked eyes with Noctis. “And I don’t think that’s all… am I right?”

A shuffling occurred behind him from the kitchen and Noct sighed. “Just come join us, Dad.” Noct waited as the blonde-headed man entered shortly after, embarrassed, and sat down on a nearby chair. “You knew too, didn’t you?”

A moment of silence occurred. “… I’ve been keeping in touch with Qrow and I know that he and a good friend of both of us has taken quite an interest in you.”

Noct folded his arms. “Then why doesn’t he come talk to me himself?”

“Because he can’t. He’s a busy man; surely, you understand that, Noct?” Tai answered.

Noct sighed, oh he knew alright – both him and Bellona dealt with that with their father for 20 years. Flashes of memories flew through his head of the times they did spend with their dad and smiled slightly. He was brought back to the present at the ringing of a scroll. Noct blinked as he watched Tai answer his scroll, standing and moving back toward the kitchen.

“Hello?” he spoke, continuing after a pause. “What? Are you sure it wasn’t Yang?” He glanced back to Qrow, then his eyes landed on Noct as he continued. “Yeah, he’s here. Okay, just keep her out of trouble, please. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Tai had turned his gaze back to Qrow as he hung up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Noct asked, worry in his tone and on his face. Tai’s face was stunned as he numbly responded.

“That was the police. Ruby’s gotten in trouble, but a friend has gotten her cleared.” He glanced back at Qrow quickly before switching back to him. “He would like to meet you also, Noct.”

“Me?” His puzzlement was quite clear, but stood up and headed for the door. He waited for Tai and glanced at Qrow to see him nodding at him with a smirk before heading toward the back door and walked out it.

“Ready?” Tai’s soft voice came and he turned to him and nodded as the two walked out shortly after to head to retrieve Ruby and for Noctis to meet this mysterious stranger.

* * *

 

The sounds of swords clashing were heard echoing through the room as a slam occurred. Prompto grimaced at the sound, not so much at the dent the large opponent he was watching Weiss fight against, but the fact of that it reminded him of the endless years of fighting the large daemons – giants and others. Prompto swallowed uneasily as he tried to push those memories away.

The wave of heat that rushed against his face helped his want as Weiss sent a wave a fire at the large metallic armored man – well, robot. He tensed watching the sight before him, fighting his instincts to rush in as Weiss flew back and a large cut appeared over her left eye.

_‘Bellona could have healed that…’_ he thought sadly at the emptiness of his other friends, though he hasn’t lost hope that the others are here due to that he and Ignis were both here.

He watched as Weiss angrily tore through the armor and landed, panting hardly. Prompto smiled and ran to congratulate her. “Good job, Weiss!”

When she caught her breathe, she sighed happily. “I did it, Prompto! Ignis! I did it!”

“We had no doubt you could.” The former advisor spoke as he approached with Wiess’ father; the latter suspiciously impassive.

It had been quite a surprise when General James Ironwood, Professor of Atlas Academy, came to the Schnee’s estate and announced that Ignis and Prompto would be heading to Beacon Academy in Vale. This made Weiss want to join her adopted brothers, but her father was reluctant and decided to test her with the scrap of armor now behind her.

The sound of a camera flashing was heard and Weiss jumped before playfully pushing Prompto. “Really?” Prompto chuckled as he fiddled with the camera, and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“I do believe we must get packing to depart tomorrow, don’t you two agree?”

His answer was large smiles before Prompto turned quickly and bolting; Weiss giggling before doing the same. Ignis sighed exasperated, taking his glasses off momentarily to rub his nose before pushing them back up his nose. Formally, he followed in the direction the two had run off to prepare for their departure.

* * *

 

The sounds of blades being sheathed were heard as the woman smiled at the three girls standing below her.

“Well done.” She commended the three and they bowed respectively. “Well done indeed. I can see that despite the years neither of you have lost your touch.” She smiled at the two women on the left; said two smiled, one pulling her hair back into a pony tail – tying another holder farther down her long hair, outlining the red streaks in the hair while the other pushed the hair behind her ears, blonde hair shining despite the blood red sky surrounding the women.

The woman turned her attention to the last. “Go. We must have all the Fall Maiden’s power. Cinder, meet up with our dear partners above to continue the plan.” She turned her attention back to the other two. “You know what you must do. Don’t forget what we must accomplish.”

The one with that pulled her hair back smiled. “Just as long as you remember our names, Salem.” A smirk appeared on her face. “Bellona “Althaea” Lucis Caelum and Kara Lexus are dead.”

“Of course, Helena.” The woman smiled before turning to the other. “Make sure that they do not see you, or recognize you. Aurora,” the blonde cocked her head, toward the woman. “do be careful, and don’t forget what I taught you about sensing another’s presence. My Grimm will still listen to both of you, if you need them, and find out where Ozpin is keeping the Relic.”

The two nodded before turning and walking away from the woman.

* * *

 

Noct shifted uncomfortably in his chair underneath the lone light above the table in the center of the small room. The door creaked open eventually, light pouring into the room before disappearing as the door closed.

The echoing sound of footsteps filled the uncomfortable silence as an elder man with shaggy grey hair with dark spectacles resting on the ridge of his nose, reminding the former prince of Ignis not long after he lost his sight from Altissia before Bellona had healed him – and his heart panged once more from the absence of his sister and friends. Noctis was brought back when the man stopped beside the empty chair on the other side of the table and smiled at him. Silently, the man sat down in the chair, placing down his cup of coffee on the table first – reminding once more of Ignis – as he took in the man’s outfit. He was wearing a formal black suit with a green scarf wrapped around his neck as he reached once again for his cup.

“Hello there, Noctis.” He started, his voice sounding a lot younger than the former prince thought do to the man’s looks of his age. “I’m glad you agreed to meet with me.”

“Least I could do after you helped Ruby.” He stated calmly, with a nod.

The man hummed at his remark. A pause occurred as he leaned forward, resting his arms onto the table and clasped his hands together. “Do you know who I am?”

Now it was Noctis’ turn to nod. “You’re Professor Ozpin; Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ruby would never shut up about you, and Yang is supposed to be attending your school this year.”

“Indeed she is – and now so is your little sister, Ruby.” He said with a smile. “I do hope you would join them.”

Noct couldn’t hide his shock at the remark of his younger adopted sister – if not only by a year – was attending as well when she had two more years at Signal. He remained silent for a few moments before sighing. “I don’t understand why you would want me. I never even went to an Academy to learn how to fight Grimm.” It was both a truth and a lie. Of course, he knew how to fight, but it wasn’t Grimm he learned to fight – but MTs, daemons, and the local monsters in the areas that his friends and him travelled.

“I know, but we both know that you didn’t need it.” The man’s brown eyes gleamed with sincere respect and mischief.

Noct blinked but kept his emotions controlled and kept his face stoic as he waited for the man to continue, raising a brow.

Ozpin clasped his hands before raising his arms vertical, elbows still on the table, as his made the tips of his fingers touch and rested his mouth against them momentarily, before retreating slightly to speak. “I believe you know my acquaintance; he’s been keeping an eye on you these last 15 years.” He rested mouth once again on the tips on his hands, watching the former prince intensely as the other stared at the table in thought.

“Qrow.” He whispered numbly, eyes wandering back to meet the professor’s face. He had dropped his hands and was smiling.

Noct watched quietly as Ozpin stood up. “I’ll be back in one moment.” Noct did not respond as he watched the man exit the door quietly before swiftly returning. He watched as a woman with golden hair closed the door behind the man as he walked toward the table once more; a cane now in his right hand with his left arm behind his back as he rested the cane against the table and sat down as he brought his arm around to the table. Noct watched as he carefully placed a weapon on the table as he said hintingly. “I believe this is yours.”

Noct kept his attention onto the weapon as Ozpin removed his hand from the hilt and Noct’s face was astonished. “This is…” his voice trailed off as he hesitantly reached for it slowly.

Ozpin smiled. “It is.” Noct paused in his reach and looked up to Ozpin. “I believe you know this sword as the Ultima Blade, correct?” Noct nodded and before he continued his explanation he turned and called. “Glynda, bring them in now please.”

The door opened to the golden-haired woman once again and she entered, walking to the table and placing two blades in a crossed formation; hilts towards Noct and the former prince felt his heart racing as he looked upon the new arrivals, “And I believe you know these as Nox and Lux, correct?”

Noct swallowed and kept his voice controlled as he spoke. “What are you doing with these? How did you get them?”

He held a hand up softly. “I’m getting to that. These,” he gestured to the three swords on the table. “used to be known by all, by now only a few know of their existence. They are known as the Swords of the Chosen Twins.” Ozpin’s face turned respectfully as Noct’s face turned white from shock. “It is nice to meet you, Your Highness. No doubt you have questions, and I would prefer if you would come to my school – because there are some answers there on the grounds.”  He gestured once more to the swords. “These are yours anyways; take them and I do hope for an answer soon.” He stood up and turned, grabbing his cane, and made his way toward the door; Glinda slightly ahead.

“Professor Ozpin.” Noct called him shakily. Said man turned as the former prince took a deep breath. “I’ll see you in a few days then.” He said with a smile and the man returned it.

“I’m sure you will enjoy Beacon, King Noctis.” He commented as he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving a chuckling Noctis.

* * *

 

“Oh! I can’t believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!” Yang exclaimed joyfully as she held Ruby in a death hug.

Ruby eventually pulled away. “It’s not that big of a deal. Besides I’m not the only one – Noct is too.”

Noct looked up from his scroll, taking one of his headphones out as he heard his name. “Huh?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I swear.” She sighed as she turned back to Yang and Noct smirked mischievously to the older blonde and winked.

Noct turned his attention back to his scroll before mumbling to the girls. “I’m going to take a nap… wake me up when we’re almost there.” He smiled softly as he rested against the couch he was laying on in the transport as Yang and Ruby looked out the windows at Vale below them as Beacon Academy grew closer in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've changed all their ages, but don't worry it will be mentioned soon on how old they all are. xD It will be funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention in the last one that Davina Schnee was what I named Weiss' and Winter's mother since they never gave a name in the show. I'm glad people are enjoying this, and I would really like to know what you think!

Noct sighed and rubbed his temple as he watched Ruby freak out at all the people that passed – well, actually, their weapons. Noct sighed as his sisters chatted at each other and looked around his surroundings. Noct's sights landed upon the main structure of the school and the former prince soon found himself tracing the outer wall beams that circled the school as a flash of yellow passed by him and Ruby whined.

"Yang!" She appeared beside him, her red-hooded cape waving in the wind as she sighed sadly. "Can't believe she just ditched us like that."

Yet Noct was focused on something else – well, _someone_ residing on a nearby bench that he'd never thought he'd see again. He muttered a "be right back" to Ruby, although the younger girl didn't like it and he walked toward the bench; the one residing reading a book. As he approached he noticed a black-haired girl not too far away with a black bow in her hair, also reading a book. He couldn't help the smirk that formed as he approached and stood in the sunlight to block the sunlight of the one below him. He didn't miss the girl's eyes flicking up, revealing them amber, before sharply turning back to the book in her hands as an annoyed sighed came from the one below him.

"You're blocking my sunlight. Mind moving out of the way?" the familiar gruff voice came, almost as exactly as he remembered it, and Noct's smile widened.

"Come on, we both know you've read in much darker shades than this. How you read at night with barely any light never ceased to surprise me." He shook his head at memory as the one below him froze and almost dropped the book he was holding. Noct crossed his arms waiting quietly as the other turned around and Noct's smile grew.

"Noctis?" the other's voice was a whisper in shock.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's me, Gladio." His face wavered, tears threatening to form as he unfolded his arms and let them drop. "Glad to see I'm not the only one here after all."

He gasped harshly as his Shield shot up and lifted him up in a bear hug. He groaned slightly as he was crushed before a female's voice came. "Gladio, maybe you should put him down. His face is turning a little blue."

The Shield practically dropped him back on the ground. "Sorry about that." He turned and walked back to the girl sitting on the bench that he saw before. "Oh, Noct, this is Blake Belladonna. I've been staying with her and her family."

The girl looked up from her book and nodded slightly to Noct. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes glanced up and down over his figured before she remarked. "You don't look much like a King."

Noct froze for a moment before turning to Gladio for an explanation. The Shield rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I may had been having some dreams about you guys when I was younger and she wouldn't leave me alone until I explained. So yeah, she knows everything."

"Won't say anything though." She promised, though her attention was back on her book.

The sound of a crash came along with a yelling female voice. "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" That was Ruby. Noct turned sharply from the Shield back to the courtyard where she had stayed.

"Someone's got a temper." Gladio muttered behind him, now back sitting down and reading his book once more; but Noct was focused on the scene before him.

He watched as a girl with white hair in a white dress growled at the red-hooded girl, who was cowering away.

"Well, if you were watching where you were going, you wouldn't have run into my stuff! Don't you know what this is?!" She yelled angrily as she picked up a vial and shoved it in her face and shook it. Noct' eyes narrowed as he saw some leak out with each shake. Yet, she continued. "Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry!" Her face was in Ruby's as she glared at the young girl. "Besides aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Um-" Ruby stammered as the other continued.

"This isn't your average school you know! We're here to fight monsters!" she was still shaking the bottle and Noct noticed how Ruby was struggling not to sneeze. Unable to just sight on the sidelines anymore, he summoned his sword and threw it between the two girls; it lodging in the ground and making them both jump back.

He watched as both girls looked at to where it came from and Ruby's face filled with relief as the other's was angry but faltered for a moment before Noct snapped at her. "I don't like the way you're treating my sister. If you had stopped your yelling at her for one second, you would have noticed that the vial you're holding cap's loose. I believe I just stopped you two from being caught in the middle of an explosion." He finished with crossing his arms angrily.

The girl was silent and shocked for a moment before raging. "What?! How dare you?! Don't you know who I am?!"

"Nope, and I don't care." He shrugged and Ruby stifled a giggle as the girl's vein threatened to pop out. "So why don't you just put that vial away and we all just walked away like none of this happened, Princess."

"It's heiress actually." Noct glanced to watch Blake walk forward to the scene before them as she continued. "Weiss Schnee: heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The world's largest known dust company-"

"Why, thank you! Some recognition!"

"-Which is also known for its questionable labor forces." The black-haired girl continued with narrowed eyes.

Weiss fumed. "What?! How dare you?!" They watched as the girl stomped away. Ruby tried to thank Blake and talk to her, but the girl had already walked away.

Noct sighed as a blonde-haired boy approached Ruby saying his name was Jaune and began chatting with her. His heart panged slightly at how much he reminded him of his best friend. He followed the two slowly, trying to hide his dampened mood as a flash entered the side of his eyesight. He turned and felt his heart leaped and he walked quickly toward the direction. He broke into a slight run, his hopes rising at who they were since Gladio was here.

"Prompto! Ignis!" he called out hopefully and smiled widely when the two began to turn around.

The blonde was the first to turn, camera in hand and he nearly dropped it before a smile occurring on his face too. "Noct!" he called as he ran to his best friend and tackled him, both laughing as Ignis approached calmly.

"It's good to see you, Highness." He had whispered the last word but his voice and eyes were filled with warmth and Noct smiled back to his former advisor.

"You too, Iggy, you too."

"Ignis! Prompto! There you are- You again! What are you doing here?!" Weiss' voice came as she stomped up to the former prince, leaving a confused Ignis and Prompto as Noct returned her glare.

"What?! Suddenly I can't meet people?" he spat at her and her glare hardened.

Prompto's eyes glanced between the two and he nervously spoke up. "Um, did we miss something?"

"No. Prompto, not much." Weiss stated, trying to calm her voice when she spoke to him, but her glare continued on Noct.

"Oh, so yelling at my little sister is "Not much"? You have a lot of nerve." His eyes flashed at her eyes she stumbled back as Prompto and Ignis stiffened. Prompto shot between the two and began pulling Noctis away from her.

"Come on, buddy. That's enough."

Ignis had made his way to Weiss' side. "Weiss, I believe it would be best for us to go." The heiress didn't even verbally respond, just stomped away. Prompto continued to hold Noct back until he had calmed down and the two had hardened faces. "What happed between you and Weiss?"

"And 'little sister'?" Prompto questioned as Noct sighed.

"I'll explain later; right now, we should make our way for orientation, and I need to find her before she gets herself in trouble. She's too much like Belle." He sighed as Prompto's face scrunched.

"Wait, it's not Bellona?"

Noct shook his head. "No, I was found by myself. I didn't even know about you guys and Gladio until I saw y'all today."

"Wait, Gladio's here?!" Noct rolled his eyes and nodded at the blonde.

"Noctis! There you are!" Noct yelped as Yang grabbed his arm after appearing out of nowhere. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on! It's about to start!" Noct protested as she dragged him along, leaving behind a laughing Prompto, but who shortly followed suit.

* * *

Noct sighed as he leaned against the wall outside the room orientation occurred, thinking about Ozpin's short speech he gave and how Yang remarked how he seemed "off".

' _I think I know why.'_

"Ah, I was hoping I might find you here." Noct's head turned to find Ozpin approaching, walking slowly with cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "So are you enjoying your time at Beacon?"

Noct shrugged as the man gestured. "Walk with me?" Noct stopped lounging and began to walk with the elder man as he continued to speak. "I'm assuming you're run into them by now."

Noct stiffened slightly and Ozpin smiled as he sipped his cup of coffee. "It wasn't easy to get you four here, that's for sure. A few of my collogues and I have made sure to keep a watch on all of you."

Noct's eyes flew side to side as he was in thought. "You knew who I was; how?" he locked his gaze on the Headmaster who remained silent for a moment.

"I believe it's best we talk about this more in my office." He directed the two of them to a nearby elevator and the two entered. Several floors later, the doors opened and Noct couldn't help but gasp.

"This is your office?" The man nodded as he went to sit down at his desk. "But, the gears – they're _turning."_

"Indeed they are." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "Sit, please." He waited for Noct to obliged. "Tell me, what do you know of this world?'

Noctis shrugged. "Enough. Had 15 years to learn." The man nodded silently.

"And you have 15 Royal Arms now, correct?" Noct's head shot to him in surprise. "I'll take that as a "yes." We had been keeping them for when you both returned… although we have not found any signs of your sister."

Noct's heart dropped. "No…" he whispered, "She has to be here. Shiva promised!" Noct took in Ozpin's confused face at the mention of the Astral. "She's one of the Six. In my world, they were the gods that ruled over all. Shiva had a love for the people and felt as if we all deserved a second chance then what was given to us."

Ozpin looked down in thought, his face scrunched for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Noctis. "What? What is it?" he pressed and the Headmaster turned his gaze back to him.

"It's a thought, but I do not want to say anything until I'm certain." The sound of the doors opening of the elevator brought the two's attention to the doors as Glynda walked out of it and into the room.

"Glynda, is everything alright?" Ozpin's tone held a tad bit of concern as the woman crossed her arms, her black riding crop resting in front of them. Her gaze landed on Noctis.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company. It's nice to finally properly meet you, Your Highness." She bowed and Noct fidgeted. She turned her gaze to Ozpin. "I just came to let you know that everything is prepared for Initiation tomorrow."

Ozpin smiled. "Good." He looked at his watch on his left wrist, which Noctis hadn't noticed before, before speaking to Noctis. "It's getting rather late. I believe it's best you return to the auditorium where the other students are residing."

Noct nodded. "My sisters are probably worrying about me anyways."

Glynda scoffed. "That's an understatement. Last I saw they had gotten into a argument with Weiss Schnee."

Noct's eye twitched. "Again?!" he complained as he rushed out of the office and into the elevator, leaving behind a patiently waiting Ozpin and Glynda; both faces turning serious.

"What is it?" his voice was stern and Glynda looked at him sadly.

"Another one has been spotted." Her face turned into worry. "Professor Ozpin, they're opening by themselves. I thought they could only be opened by the key."

"They can." Ozpin put a hand to his chin and his eyes widened. "And the only ones that have them are the Chosen Twins."

His eyes met Glynda, eyes both hardening. "She's alive." She muttered, her body showing her shock.

"Get ahold of Qrow. We need to find her before another opens…" He got up from his chair and moved to look out the window. "and that Noctis and his friends can get to them in time to close them."

* * *

"There you are!" Yang's voice came as she stomped over to Noct. "And where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Noct chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that. I ran into Professor Ozpin and he wanted to have a chat with me in his office before Initiation tomorrow. Speaking of which, we really should be heading to bed; it's late." He had already made his way to his sleeping bag, which was not too far from theirs and Yang sighed as the former prince laid down to go to sleep; her following suit shortly after.

Although Noct had his eyes closed, he wasn't able to go to sleep even though he tried. He focused his thoughts on what he had chatted with the Headmaster and hoped that what he had mentioned of Bellona was false. He concentrated, trying to feel any sort of presence of his sister; being twins with their powers they could always sense each other if they focused; yet emotions usually blocked the concentration. His heart sunk deeper when no response was given and he finally forced himself to give into the sleep that wanted to overcome him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! I am glad people are enjoying this! I know it seems rather slow right now, but this chapter should spped things up. :D

"How are you so calm?!" a panicking Ruby asked Noct, causing the latter to roll his eyes.

"Because I know we'll be fine. Both of us."

"Hey! What about me?!" Yang's voice came as she appeared by him with he hands on her hips.

Noct blankly stared at her. "Yang, we both know that if you can kick a whole club full of guy's asses, this will be nothing."

Yang shot a hand over his mouth as Ruby looked at her questioningly. "Yang…?"

"It's nothing! Noct is just joking around! Right, Noct?" She put on a fake smile while her eyes glared at him.

' _Oh, right. Wasn't supposed to let Ruby know about that.'_ "Yeah! I probably would kick their asses before them for trying to land a hand on my sister." He said with a smirk and a wink.

Ruby beamed. "You always are such the protective brother, aren't you Noct?"

"You know it." His eyes glanced down to his scroll. "Come on, we better figure out where we need to go."

" _All first years please report to the Cliffside for Initiation. Repeat: all first years please report to the Cliffside for Initiation."_ Glynda's voice rang over the intercom, causing Yang to comment.

"Well, there's your answer Noct." Said person sent a playful glare at her as the three made their way to the requested location.

Not long before they arrived, Noct noticed a familiar blonde standing there, and Noct looked curiously at the gun on his back.

"Woah, who's the cutie?" he heard Yang mumbled and tried hard not laugh out loud as they approached him.

Prompto turned and smiled as he came to meet Noct as they walked forward, not yet noticing the two girls. "There you are! Iggy and I were starting to get worried. Gladio's already gone on ahead to the platforms so I decided to wait on you."

"Iggy?" Yang questioned,

"Gladio?" Ruby tilted her head.

Prompto looked to the two girls, clearly just now noticing them and Noct snickered slightly. "Yang, Ruby, this is Prompto Argentum. Prompto, this is Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose; my sisters."

Prompto blinked before muttering. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Wait, Noct, you know him?" Yang turned on her brother, the other freezing slightly at his mistake.

"Yeah, we met yesterday!" Prompto quipped up for the former prince. "Chatted for a while, got pretty close."

Ruby smiled. "Oh, so you're the one that Noct saw when he ran off and left me – at least it let me meet Jaune."

"Who?" Prompto questioned and Noct shrugged. "Anyways, we best get going! It'll be starting in a bit."

The two boys hung back a bit from the girls as Prompto muttered. "Guess you still have your powers, huh?" Noct nodded to his response.

"Yeah, can still summon my weapons – only summon my Engine Blade though – they think it's my 'Semblance'." To prove his point, Noct summoned the blade before quickly dismissing it.

"So I guess that means we can still summon them too, right?" Prompto asked with the hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm assuming so." Noct said as the approached the cliff with metallic platforms lined across it and Professor Ozpin and Glynda standing there on the edge facing the students.

"Welcome." The Headmaster started to get everyone's attention. "Please make sure you are on a platform while I continue. I know that you all have worked hard to be here and today will be proving it." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "By now you must have heard the rumors of teams and while that is true, allow me to explain that you will be partnered today."

Noct heard Ruby whined from beside him and he fought the urged to rubbed the top of his nose as Ozpin continued.

"That being said, the first person you lay eyes open will be your partner for the next four years."

Noct sighed as Ruby looked like she was about to have an emotional breakdown, yet he focused on Ozpin, despite Prompto's worried glance at him.

"On the far side of these woods you will find an Artifact that you are to retrieve and bring back here to the school. Be warned, the forest is full of dangerous Grimm, and while our staff will be watching, they will not interfere for you will be on your own." Noct's eyebrows furrowed slightly when he saw Ozpin's eyes landed directly on him and looked him in the eyes. "Some however, might find themselves having to deal with another situation as well and I wish them luck, for it will not be an easy task." He turned his attention back to everyone. "Now off you go, and good luck."

Noct laughed as one by one, the panels launched the people on it into the air and prepared himself when Yang put on her shades as she was launched, Ruby short after. A large rush of wind flew across his face as he shot through the sky and he whooped in excitement at the familiar feel thanks to the Astrals. He summoned his sword as he glanced for Prompto, using his sword to direct himself to the blonde before grabbing and his right forearm with his left hand and through the sword to lodge into a tree and warped the two of them to it; Prompto hanging onto the trunk upon contact.

Noct rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, acrophobic. Sorry."

"No problem… just please, get me down." He whimpered and Noct warped them to the ground shortly after.

The whooping of Yang came from above them as well as the sound of shotguns and Noct shook his head. "Well, she's having fun."

"Clearly." Prompto said as he walked beside him and smirked. "Guess this make us partners, huh?" He said when Noct returned his gaze and the latter rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure that counted up there in the tree." He began walking and motioned him to follow. "Come on, I have a feeling that last thing Ozpin said was directed at us, and I don't like the sounds of it. We need to find Iggy and Gladio as fast as possible."

The two began walking through the forest, pushing bushes aside when needed as Prompto held his gun out, prepared in case they were jumped, which caused Noctis to ask. "So when'd you make that?"

The gunner glanced down at his weapon. "When I was younger, decided to go with something different than just the pistols – still have them still, just don't use them as much – but we didn't know if you were here or not and with Weiss' dad beginning rich, he got me some nice materials to build my weapon. It's a fast-paced assault rifle as well as it can be a sniper rifle. It has mostly every kind of dust already imbued into it; just have to choose which I want, but it's nothing like what Kara and Bellona could do." His tone saddened at the last statement, before smiling again. "At least I have something now that should be more of a help."

Noct patted his shoulder. "You already were a help. You're a great shot and I would've never made it through everything without you, and you know it. You're my best friend after all."

Prompto smiled at the former prince as growling broke up the mood as Prompto raised his gun, just in time, as a Grimm leaped out of the bushes toward the two and Prompto fired, sending the monster back and it was limp as howls can around them and Noct summoned his sword and parried another Grimm's attack, sending it back as he yelled, "Prompto!"

The blonde turned and quickly switched the gun from assault rifle to sniper and looked down the scope and shot it in the head. The echoing crack of the gunshot being heard and birds flying from the trees above them. He moved his head up away from the scope slightly, smirking before it quickly fade to fear. "Noct! Watch out!" He quickly switched his bullets to lightning imbued as Noct rolled away from a large Ursa that swiped at where the former prince had been. Prompto focused on its knees and shot a bullet at its bottom left knee; it falling shortly after and Noct smirked at the opening. He rushed forward to the fallen Ursa and harshly came down with his blade slicing its head off.

Noct breathed heavily as he stared at the dead remains of the Ursa as he dismissed his sword and turned his gaze to Prompto, who was also breathing hard, to see he had lowered his gun down slightly.

"Well," he started when he had his breathe back. "that was a thing."

Noct blinked at him for a few times before beginning to laugh. Prompto chuckled himself shortly after, joining in.

The sounds of bushes rustling stopped the temporary joyous mode as the came closer. "Again? Seriously?" Prompto whispered as Noct summoned his sword again, preparing to attack stepping in front of Prompto to rush if needed.

Female mumbled complaints entered Noct's ears as its owner appeared in his view. "You?!"

Weiss Schnee looked up from the bushes she was fighting with and glared at him. "What are you doing here?!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"Weiss!" Prompto chirped happily at the female's presence before noticing Noct's hardened grip on the hilt of his sword. "Noct… put your sword away." He said warningly, despite its cheery sounding voice.

Noct sighed defeatedly and dismissed his sword, the heiress' eyes widening at the motion as another rustling was heard and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"About time." She stated harshly. "For someone who is so fast, you're really good at wasting time."

Noct's fists clenched as the heiress put her hands on her hips as Ruby stumbled in, looking annoyed, which was rare for the usually happy girl.

"Why are you so whiny?!" she yelled at her, Weiss retorting the same way.

"I'm not whiny!"

Ruby scoffed and then said in a mocking voice. "'Move faster.' 'Stop whining.' 'I know where we're going.'" She frowned with clenched fists. "Why can't you just admit that you're not perfect?!"

Weiss had turned on her and glared at her. "I'm not." She crossed her arms and snapped her head away as she walked away defiantly, telling the girl in a spiteful voice. "But I'm still way better than _you._ "

Noct growled as Prompto called after her, running after her shortly after. "Weiss!"

Noct turned his attention to his hurting younger sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She blinked out forming tears in her eyes and nodded to him. "I'm fine. I'm not gonna let her get to me."

Noct smiled comfortingly. "Yeah, don't let Ice Queen get to you."

Ruby's eyebrow raised. "'Ice Queen'?"

Noct frowned slightly. "What? Don't like it?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at him. "No, it's fine. Just don't let her know you said that. I don't think I can take anymore of her yelling."

Noct nodded in understanding as he nodded toward the direction the two went. "We best catch up with them. We're lucky no Grimm have appeared and attacked."

The sounds of quick footsteps came and Prompto and Weiss appeared, shockingly Weiss first and harshly whispered at the two. "Tell Prompto he's gone crazy."

Noct and Ruby looked at each other and cocked their heads in confusion as Prompto whispered back. "It's not that crazy and it'll let us find where we need to go."

"What will? And why are we whispering?" Noct hissed.

"Better to show you." There was a familiar twinkle in his eyes and Noctis inwardly shivered. Last time he saw that twinkle was that Niff ride he found in the trial of Leviathan.

Noct shook his head slightly, barely recognizable as Ruby moved through the bushes, quickly returning.

"Prompto…" she started, as Prompto stiffened and Weiss even looked at hopefully that she was backing her up. "… You're a genius."

Prompto laughed quickly as Weiss froze and Noct paled. _'Ruby, agreeing… this can't be good.'_

* * *

"Wonder if Noct and Prompto found each other yet?" Gladio asked the former advisor as they trudged through the woods. He currently had the greatsword that he created when he was younger resting on his back, easily able to unsheathe if needed. He mainly designed it off the Iron Duke that they had gotten from the weapon smith back in Lucis, just a little more lightweight and able to withstand more force applied, as well as extend as shell much like a shield, making his two favored weapons one.

Ignis on the other hand had done something rather similar. He had crafted a pair of daggers, each imbued with each type of Dust at the hilts, and he can combine the two hilts to create a two-ended polearm and able to change the length. He kept them rested in sheathes on his hips, quick and easy to access.

"I can assume so as they both were headed in the same direction. No doubt they are making their way to the destination as we speak so we might as we try to meet them there. Just as I believe that last statement the Headmaster made was directed at him."

The sound of shotgun shells was heard nearby and the two men looked at each other before jotting towards its. The two entered an opening to Blake facing the blonde they saw before and Blake smiling at her while the other put her hands on her hips.

"I could've taken him." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Yang."

Gladio smiled. "Good to see a familiar face." Blake turned and her smile grew slightly.

"Gladio."

He waved slightly. "Blake, this is Ignis." He gestured to the former advisor to introduce him.

Said man bowed. "Pleasure." When he straightened, he kept his formal composure as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It would be best if we continue on to our destination."

Yang gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me!"

The four walked until ruins filled their view and Yang whistled. "That's not something you see every day."

Blake took a step forward before speaking. "And there's what we're here for."

The four approached them and Blake tilted her head to the side. "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Guess we weren't the first here after all." Yang shrugged.

Ignis grabbed Gladio's forearm to get his attention and whispered. "They're two of each. I assume that they will decide the teams; it would be best to wait for Noct and Prompto before we choose."

Gladio nodded as Yang's voice run out as she held up a white piece for them to see. "How about a cute little pony?!"

Blake rolled her eyes and shrugged slightly. "Sure."

Ignis' eyebrows furrowed. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gladio questioned as he harshly quieted him.

"Shh. Listen."

The four did as asked for a moment before Blake's face scrunched in confusion. "Flapping wings?"

The sound of a weapon crashing into stone was heard and the four sharply turned to it to find a familiar sword to all but Blake wedged there. Varying degrees of fears on the three's faces.

" _NOCTIS!"_ Yang called worriedly as she rushed a few steps forward in fright; only to stop as a familiar crystalline glow appeared to the two men and Noctis appeared flat on the ground and gripping the hilt.

Ignis let out a breath that the former advisor did not realize that he had been holding as Yang recovered and stormed over to the raven-haired boy as he dismissed his sword. "You trying to give me a heart attack?! And since when can you do that?!"

Noct blinked nervously before authority filled his brain and he told her. "I'll explain later." He looked up and sighed. "One second." He quickly summoned his sword and disappeared momentarily before the sword wedging itself again and Noctis and Prompto appearing this time. Prompto stumbled a little woozy as Noctis stated. "You'll want to move."

"HEADS UP!" Ruby's voice came from above as she was falling before them, until another form appeared and sent both crashing into a tree.

"Did you all just come from the sky?" Blake questioned,

Before they could answer, a Grimm roared in and slumped forward, revealing a girl with short orange hair and she hovered over it. "Aw, it's broken." She whined.

A man with dark black pulled back hair, dressed in green, appeared on the back panting. "Nora, please, don't ever do that again."

He looked to where the girl had resided to find her gone. Noct turned to find her at a pedestal cooing over something. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle~!" She sang as she balanced a white queen chest piece on her head.

"NORA!" the man yelled angrily and she giggled.

"Coming, Ren!" She slid the piece off with a tip of her head.

The others just watched quietly, confused at what was happening. Blake finally broke the silence with another question. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Noct decided inwardly that the universe was just testing how many things can happen to them at once and they handle it as a red-headed girl with her hair pulled back rushed through the trees with a giant Grimm following her.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake continued as Yang practically exploded.

"ARGH! Can everyone just calm down for ten seconds before something else crazy happens?" Noct gulped at the familiar strawberry eyes that appeared momentarily.

Eleven seconds after Ruby had finally joined the group and tugged her sister's slightly. "Um, Yang…?" She pointed up and as everyone looked up, Noct commented.

"Oh, right."

Above them, a giant Nevermore flew around them in circles, Weiss hanging onto one of the claws. "How could you guys leave me?!" She yelled down to them in a whinnying voice.

"I said, 'Jump'." Ruby shrugged.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated ad Ruby countered with. "She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren said as they watched Jaune try, and fail, at a rescue attempt; them both falling to the ground and her landing on his back.

"My hero." She said sarcastically as Blake turned to Noct.

"You could've warped up there to them. Why didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow and Noct let out a tired sigh.

"When I warp too much, I go into something called 'stasis', and sadly, I'll have to rebuild my magic capacity." He frowned as he looked from the group up to the Nevermore and to the Deathstalker that the red-headed girl was still dodging. "Well, this just got complicated."

Yang glanced from the corner of her eyes at him. "Why do you say that?"

The Nevermore dived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer this time on an update, but I'm pretty sure you'll be happy with the results. I know I am. :D Let me know what you think.

"Move!" Noct yelled, everyone dodging out of the way – except for himself as he parried the Grimm's incoming claws. Noct screamed as he fought against the weight of the Grimm, as well as the strength.

It screeched as Noct pushed it back, it retreating back into the sky; Blake yelled quickly. "What do we do?!"

Weiss' mouth was a thin line. "There's no reason we should fight these things. Our objective is right in front of us; we should grab them and go."

"Weiss is correct. It is the most logical reason here." Ignis supplied as Noct nodded.

Ruby and Jaune ran over to the pedestals and picked them up together as Ignis grabbed Noct's shoulder quickly. "We need to pick the same ones. I believe this is how the teams will be made."

Noct nodded. "Makes sense."

"Guys, I could use a hand here!" the red-head piped up as she took out her bladed staff and transformed it into a sniper and fired repeatedly.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out worriedly as Gladio growled.

"Guys, the Nevermore."

Noct looked up first and frowned at its movement. "It's circling around… but something's up." His attention was thrown off when a streak of red flew past him.

"RUBY!" Yang called out worriedly.

Ruby hit the Deathstalker with her scythe, only to be sent backwards a bit. "D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

The Nevermore screeched above as a barrage of giant feathers littered the ground around her; the Deathstalker still approaching the young girl. Yang was now running toward her. "Ruby!" She stopped at the large feathers, futilely fighting to get through. "Ruby! Get out of there!"

The sound of Ruby struggling was heard. "I-I'm trying!"

"Her hood's stuck!" Prompto exclaimed and Noct sighed.

Positioning his arms in the needed position, Noct summoned his sniper and fired at the large scorpion Grimm, distracting it as Ruby tried to free herself.

Prompto stifled a laugh as he swiftly said. "You still got that thing? Could've sworn you got rid of it since you said you hated it."

Noct smirked as he dismissed it quickly. "I say a lot of things. Also, was testing if I had access to the other weapons besides my Engine Blade and Royal Arms."

"So does this mean we can still summon ours?" a trace of excitement was in the gunner's voice.

"Don't see why not."

"Why that might seem well, I assume that Miss Xiao Long or Miss Rose do not know about your powers Noct?" Ignis inquired, hinting the situation to the others.

Noct frowned. "They don't but they need help!"

"Then we'll do it together." Blake piped in alerting the others of her presence and she smiled. "Gladio told me all your abilities years ago. Noct already knows I won't say anything." Her eyes quickly darted between them. "Now what do you need to do?"

"Distract it and the others." Noct commanded as Jaune yelled out. "The Nevermore! It's leaving!"

"What?" the former prince muttered in confusion, as his eyes darted to the left of him at a moving bush and what looked like movement; yet he focused back on the fight. A sharp cry from his red-hooded scythe wielder grabbed his attention and fear crossed his features as the girl was sent flying into a tree.

Anger coursed through his veins and a familiar sensation spread through his body and his eyes widened. "Everyone! Move away! Now!"

Faces of confusion turned to him, including his three friends, and Ignis recognizes the familiar stance the prince has taken and tensed. "Do as he says! Back!"

The three guys, knowing the range of what was to come, pushed the others back out of harm's way and the Deathstalker's tail slammed down into the ground where Weiss had resided. Its tail stuck in the ground, Noct smirked at the opening but waited for the all-clear from the guys.

"Noct! Do it!"

Noct focused on the sensation and focused it into his right arm and stepped harshly forward with his right leg, arm extending as he focused the sensation outward from his arm and into the element it felt like had been coursing through him: lightning. He shot the lightning head on at the Stalker, it screeching in pain from the sudden attack and Noct continued his attack until he went into stasis and was on the verge of blacking out. Noct abruptly stopped the lightning and swayed on his feet light-headed. He felt two pair of arms grab his arms to support him. Through his spinning and darkening vision, he could make out the forms of Weiss and Yang.

"Noct! Noct, you hear me?" his older sister called, voice muddled and sounded so distant. He tried to turn to her, just then realizing that his head was hanging down from his exhaustion.

"Hey, stay with us!" Weiss said, shaking slightly.

The hands were removed to be replaced with two familiar muscular arms as he was lifted into the arms. Noctis felt his head rest against his Shield's shoulder.

"Noct, dammit! Why the hell did you do that?" His voice was angry as equal as worried as the prince didn't respond. He shook the prince lightly in his arms. "Noct?"

The angered scream of Yang echoed the valley as well as shotgun blasts were heard. "I. Hope. You're. Hun-GRY!"

The Shield looked to where it originated and sighed. "Great." He watched as Yang fired shotgun blasts into the mouth of the flying Nevermore, having returned to the battle. Gladio's face hardened as he looked at the body in his arms, unmoving still. "Come on, Noct. We need you here."

Gunfire echoed in the former prince's ears as he tried to force his eyes open. Eyelashes fluttering, he opened his eyes to feel that his stasis was gone, but his magic supply was very weak. The sound of Yang's scream made his head shoot toward the direction it came from for him to see she was falling as the Nevermore had thrown her off. Instinctively, Noct warped out of Gladio's arms to grab his older sister; he quickly summoned his sword and threw it to the ground, warping them both to safety. Yang's reaction to the warp was surprisingly stronger than he had been expecting.

"Thanks." She stuttered out through shaky breathes, Noctis having the same from entering stasis shortly once more.

"I'm using too much energy. We need to get out of here." He stated as he was bent down with his hands on his knees. He looked from the Nevermore to the Deathstalker. "These guys aren't making it easy though."

Yang's mouth turned up slightly. "Guess we're going to have to fight our way through, huh?"

"Looks like." Noctis looked up at the sudden stopping of the flapping wings of the Nevermore above them and Noctis grabbed Yang and pushed them forward, phasing them slightly at the end, as the Nevermore crashed down; claws extended. He harshly turned back to the Grimm, growling slightly he spoke louder to direct at everyone. "We need a better advantage though. It's too cramped here."

Weiss cartwheeled back to avoid the Deathstalker's tail as it reared at her; her responded annoyed with. "And just where and how do you suppose we'll get that?"

Blake frowned and used the sling of her weapon to catapult her into the tree, with Gladio's help of the initial momentum, and looked at the surroundings. "There's some ruins not far from her and an open valley!"

Noct made a mental note of that, as he searched the battlefield for his friends, eyes setting on the blonde gunner. "Prompto! Piercer!" he called, the blonde immediately looking at him upon his name being called, before subtly summoning his old revolver, sheath and all on the side of his waist, and smirked as he aimed at the flying Nevermore.

Almost feeling foreign to him as he aimed for the weak point of the Nevermore (thanks to his MT senses), he said playfully. "Oh, hello opening!" And he fired, ending with spinning the gun in his hand before putting it in its sheath as the Nevermore screamed and fell to the ground. He prayed silently that no one noticed his pistol appearing out of air, as that was supposed to be Noct's 'Semblance'; the special abilities each person can get that are unique to them.

Prompto exhaled a sharp breath as Blake pushed him to the ground, a mirage of them left in their place, taking the hit of the Deathstalker's strike of poison. Prompto blinked before grabbing his rifle and loaded fire imbued bullets into the chamber and fired repeatedly at it; him now receiving its angered rage.

"Great…" he muttered and turned to run, Blake beside him.

"This way!" she yelled as she led them to the valley, Prompto harshly stopping to not fall off the sudden cliff.

"Shit!" Noct's voice came as he flew backwards through the trees and summoned his sword as he jabbed it into the ground to stop his movement. The sword cut through the stone, getting stuck not too long after; leaving Noctis cursing as he continued his tumble and gripped the edge tightly. He positioned his feet to grab the stone in hope to pull himself up, but the stone crumbled beneath him upon his weight. His mind racked back to when Kara was in a similar position to what he was in now and he found determination to hold on as he continued to try to pull himself up. His eyes widened as his feet came into contact with something and flashes of white and blue originated below him. He looked down to find him standing on some kind of circling snowflake and the former prince's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Noctis! Jump!" Weiss yelled, commanding yet strained slightly, and the prince complied.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he was sent higher than he expected and had to roll onto his shoulder to soften the impact back onto the ground. "Thanks." He directed to the heiress, who nodded in acknowledgment.

Noctis pulled his sword out of the ground as he looked up to find that the Nevermore had returned to the sky and Noct frowned. He barely noticed that the heiress had moved beside him, Prompto on her other side.

"What?! How's it back up so fast?! I broke its wing!" The gunner whined while Weiss studied its actions.

"Wait," she paused. "… it's leaving?"

The others noticed and paused their assault, if possible, to see the giant flying Grimm departing. While some felt happy, such as Prompto who cheered, Noct had a bad feeling in his gut.

"It wasn't scared of us… It's scared of something else." He stated evenly, trying to keep the mixture of emotions out of his voice.

A flash of red appeared to be Ruby on the other side of the former prince. "What? Why?"

A loud, guttural roar occurred and Noct felt his blood go cold. "No…" he whispered mortified and Prompto gulped.

"Hey, Noct… any chance we still have any Remedies?" Prompto half-joked, fear showing as well.

Despite the situation, Weiss couldn't help but look at the blonde gunner. "Remedies?"

Prompto's voice caught in his throat momentarily as Noct glared at him, before redirecting the heiress' attention. "No, Prompto, I don't. So, it doesn't matter." Weiss looked between the two suspiciously as another roar echoed and they all jumped.

"Noctis!" Noct turned to see Ignis and Gladio running toward them, Blake and Yang not far behind as the others kept the Deathstalker busy.

"Just what is going on?!" Yang yelled with hands waving in the air as Noct focused on the ground at the vibrations in it and eyes widened at it increasing at a fast pace.

"I wish I knew." Noct mumbled sadly as he tensed and summoned his sword quickly; parrying a swiftly incoming mouth with teeth bared and threw it back as its owner flew over the group and landing on the ground not far from the group on the right. Everyone gripped their weapons tightly in attack stances, the four boys in front of the girls. Ignis on Noct's left with Prompto on his other and Gladio on the other side of the blonde.

"What is that thing?!" Blake yelled astonished as Gladio glanced at his three companions.

"What the hell is a Jabberwock doing here?!" the Shield yelled.

Ignis quickly pushed up his glasses as Noct growled. "Wouldn't that be nice to know." He scanned the beast over quickly, four more moving figures appearing in his view for the other four to join in their fray.

"Need some help?" Pyrrha asked them as she gripped her two-ended spear and her shield in her other hand.

"The Grimm?" Ignis asked skeptically as Nora smirked and jabbed her finger back to where they had been for there to be the dead body of the Grimm with its stinger cut off its tail and bashed through its head.

"Taken care of." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes and under any other circumstances, the former prince would have walked away questioning her sanity but right now, they had a monster to take care of.

"Great, so the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed dramatically.

Noct couldn't stop the roll of his eyes as he studied the beast in front of them and narrowed his eyes. "Ignis! Mark!"

Said advisor glanced at the prince, who returned a look daring him to question, and the advisor reluctantly nodded. Familiar crystalline shards to the four appeared as Ignis' daggers appeared in his hands and he through them at the Jabberwock, aiming at weak points. Noctis wasted no time; warping from to each dagger doing a flurry of attacks at each one before warping backwards and landing on the last one.

He knew the others were gaping, and sighed knowing that they would have to eventually explain; but he would do that _after_ he had a word with Ozpin. "Aim for the legs and the wings! We have to keep it off balance!" Ignis instructed the group before turning to Noct. "Noct! We're going to need some Remedies."

"Ignis, you said yourse-" he began to counter as the advisor cut him off.

"I know what I said! But do it, Noct!"

The prince nodded and ran into the trees for cover as Ignis instructed the group to attack. Once in cover, Noct summoned multiple bottles of liquid. He focused his magic into the bottles, creating Remedies- nowhere near as strong as the ones the they bought from apothecaries in their time, but it would have to do.

' _Gonna have to see if Ignis could recreate Hi-Elixirs and that stuff.'_ He made the mental note to ask the advisor as he returned the bottles to the subspace his armringer resided and summoned his sword to return to the battle. A flash of movement once again caught his eye and the prince frowned, him swearing he saw a shadow and threw his sword through it; knowing if something or someone was there they would make some type of noise. He waited a few moments before mouth returning to a thin line and he resummoned his sword to his hand. He turned his attention back to the swords clashing and gunfire of his friends and watched as the Jabberwock temporarily fell from the attack of Gladio's greatsword and Nora's hammer.

Noct smirked and threw his sword forward passed all the others and warp-striked the Jabberwock's left eye; it roaring in response and jumping back up as it threw Noctis off harshly.

"Woah!" Noct yelled as he slammed into the ground, the movement to fast for him to warp or phase. A loud groan of pain escaped the prince's lips as Ruby and Yang called his name urgently, running for their adopted brother.

Noct's eyes widened in alarm as the Jabberwock turned its attention to the two girls and it moving into a stance Noct knew all too well. "NO!" Noct summoned his dagger and threw it not too far from the girls and sharply warped to it; pushing them down and out of the way as the Jabberwock roared at them as Noct's vision went dark.

* * *

Glynda stared at the tablet in her hands, observing all the students through the placed cameras and she frowned slightly at not having sight on of the twelve children.

"Professor Ozpin." She called as she glanced up from the tablet to the man who stood to her left, leaning against his cane with his right hand and sipping his coffee mug with his left as he looked over the cliff to the forest below. The man turned his head slightly at the call of his name. "I am unable to get sights on twelve of the children. Four being the King and his companions."

Ozpin frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing, but at the same time was not worried. "I believe that young Noctis has found what I hinted at."

Glynda looked at him with wide eyes. "Professor, is it really wise for them to do this _now_?"

"I don't see a better time than any." He said as he took another sip of his coffee. "We both know that they are capable of it."

"Yes, when the King was twenty; he's _sixteen_ now, Ozpin. He's not as strong now as he was then." She countered,

Ozpin had a little bit of a smirk form on his face. "That, Glynda, is where you are right and wrong. Yes, Noctis and his friends are younger now, but Noct retains 15 Royal Arms now when he did not have them at this age before; not to mention all of the combat experience the four have together and apart."

Glynda looked at him worriedly. "I still think it's a bad idea. Not many people know of the King's existence; they think he's just a legend, so they definitely do not know of his or his friends' abilities."

Ozpin paused, taking another sip in thought. "I see your point, Glynda, but sadly, you know as well as I that the longer they are open the more danger innocent people will be in." He looked back out to the forest, right towards the directions of the ruins where the artifacts were placed. "Huntsmen and Huntresses know how to fight Grimm; not the creatures of Eos, or the daemons. Only they know how to do that."

A roar echoed from the distance and the two immediately turned. Ozpin's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in authority. "Glynda, alert the staff to send all the students back to the auditorium; and alert Professor Port and Professor Oobleck to head to the ruins immediately." He took a quick sip of his coffee before chucking the mug to the side, shattering upon impact as Ozpin gripped his cane's hilt tighter as another roar echoed, slightly louder.

"I believe I know the location of those children." He commented as he hurried toward the roars, Glynda close behind.

* * *

Yang pushed herself up after her harsh impact and turned to see who pushed her and Ruby, only for her face to turn ashen with horror.

"Noctis!"

Ruby turned around quickly at her sister's scream and her body and stare froze upon her adopted brother. Noctis stood before them fossilized in gray stone right where they had previously been before shoved forward. His position was with his arm thrust forward with a dagger in his hand. "He tried to teleport out." She whispered in realization.

"Noct! Shit!" Gladio's voice came as Yang had jumped up from her paralyzed state and began to run to Noctis.

"Noct!" she yelled desperately, pulled back off the ground slightly as large arms gripped around her, pinning her arms down. "Let me go!"

"I will when you calm down!" Gladio's voice hissed in her ear, before a deep breath occur and his voice calmed slightly. "Look, I know you're worried, but trust me, he will be fine. But he won't be if you two end up in the same way."

Yang stopped struggling at that. "'End up the same way'? Wait, it did that?" she said as she looked at the towering Jabberwock, being kept busy by Prompto's shots and Weiss' glyphs. Gladio didn't give a verbal response, just shifted slightly but it gave Yang all the answer she needed. "Gladio… either you let me go so I can get hit by it, or throw me into a tree or something." Her voice was deathly calm, but the anger was quite visible in her eyes.

Gladio blinked at her statement. "You want me to what?" _'This girl has gone crazy.'_

"Just do it!" she yelled now, anger rising every second as the Jabberwock continued its assault; Pyrrha and Nora now keeping the large monster busy. When Gladio made no motion, she said. "You asked me to trust you. Now I'm asking you to trust me."

Gladio looked at the blonde-haired brawler in his grip then to the Jabberwock and then to the forest, then back to the Jabberwock. He released her arms quickly to tightly grip her left hand. She flinched but smiled lightly and his nod. Pivoting his weight, the Shield lifted the brawler spinning her around a few times while telling her "Try not to get spun around!" before thrusting her toward the Jabberwock. The said monster had rotated as Gladio released the angered brawler, it therefore slapping the girl back brutally into the trees of the forest. Some toppled over her; pinning her underneath.

"Yang!" Blake called concerned, the others clearly showing the same features – all except for Ruby.

"Don't worry! Every hit she takes only makes her stronger! That's what makes her special!" She said confidently as her attention turned to the Jabberwock, a murderous glint in her eyes. "And anger also ignites it."

An enraged yell came from underneath the trees before they were sent flying in different directions. Yang stood there, hair glowing bright yellow with strawberry red pupils. The sounds of her yellow gauntlets being reloaded was heard before she flew across the now-made gap for the blonde, as the others had scrambled out of the way. She jumped into the air and slammed her fist into the Jabberwock's face and it crumpled to the ground, dazed, yet the blonde continued her rough assault.

Ignis, having the sharp eyes of the four who knew its abilities, noticed the signs first. "Miss Xiao Long! Retreat, now!" Yet, Yang showed no sign of retreating and it flung her to the side, farther away from the petrified Noctis, and roared at her; a stone copy of her now residing in her place.

"Yang!" Ruby called, her voice now breaking and on the verge of tears. She gripped her scythe and prepped to rush forward as Weiss grabbed her forearm.

"What are you doing?! Do you want to end up the same way?! What good will that do?!" her voice wasn't bossy like the red-hooded reaper was expecting, but worried and gentle. "Right now both of them would want you to be safe."

Ruby looked between the stone body of her brother and sister as a storm cloud appeared above the monster and rained hail. Everyone appeared confused as a voice spoke up behind them. "Students, I do believe that it is time to return to the auditorium. I'm afraid we are having to cut Initiation short." Ruby turned to the voice to sigh in relief at the sight of Professor Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch. "Mister Argentum, Mister Amicitia, Mister Scientia, please stay while the rest return back to the schoolgrounds. Professor Port and Professor Oobleck shall make sure you get there safely."

The others looked at each other hesitantly, before doing as asked; Ruby sadly complying last. "You too, Miss Rose." Ruby popped her head up to look at the Professor, her and the boys showing clear looks of shock.

"No offense, Headmaster, but I believe we'll work better by ourselves." Gladio countered, surprisingly gentle.

"I have no doubt you do, but you are down one man – who just so happens to be her adopted brother, and her sister is in the same state as him. Not to mention Miss Rose's Semblance will be useful." Ozpin stated calmly as he adjusted his grip on his hilt, lifting it off the ground. He glanced at Glynda and nodded slightly, the woman responding with stopping the hail that had surprisingly kept the beast busy as it followed its movement. It turned its attention to the six below it and Ignis sharply yelled. "Stay out of its roar! Lest we want more statues."

Ruby used her speed to distract it as the others landed assaults on it, with Glynda moving them out of the way when necessary, as Ozpin made his way to the stone-prisoned Noctis. He unscrewed the hilt of the cane and reached inside, grabbing a small bottle from within. Quickly screwing the cane back together, the Headmaster opened the bottle and swiftly poured it over the would-be king. Ozpin deposited the bottle as the liquid made its way down the boy's body, color returning to him. He gasped for breath when the petrifaction was completely removed, and he fell to his knees with hands on the ground as he looked around with disoriented eyes.

"P-Professor? W-What going on?" His voice was slurred, yet Ozpin moved his chin so their faces were looking at each other.

"Can you see me?" his voice was calm and gentle, despite the raging war behind them. Noct blinked drowsily, and nodded. "How do you feel?"

"'M tired." he attempted to blink the sleep away. "What did you use?"

"Something I had been saving for a rainy day, but it looks like there were side effects." His face held some sympathy.

A yelp from Ruby, grabbed the two's attention and Noctis looked over to see her leaning against her scythe, gripping her side as her aura flickered around her. He followed the direction she was slowly moving for his eyes to slowly land on Yang. Anger and adrenaline flooded his veins, and the prince summoned his Armringer without a second thought and warp-striked the Jabberwock; hitting it with many of the Royal Arms before dashing backwards and parried an incoming jaw the Royal arms returning to circle around him as he floated in the air throwing the weapons at it repeatedly.

Ruby only watched in awe as her brother hovered in the air above them, crystalline weapons circling around him as he launched rapid attacks against the Jabberwock. A glance to his friends let her know that he had never acted this way and all they could do was watch as Noct grabbed a pair of double short swords and warped high above the Jabberwock before slamming down onto its head; blades digging in deep as the prince landed against the ground, a large crack around his impact.

The only sound heard for the next few minutes was Noct's angry pants before he pulled back from the Jabberwock, the swords disappearing upon release. He stumbled back, adrenaline having worn off and the fatigue kicking back in, only much stronger and the prince barely registered that his legs had given out during his stumbled and the arms had gripped him, holding him as he was laid against the ground.

"Noct! Noct!" Gladio's concerned voice came, but it sounded so distant.

Drowsy eyes glanced to the side at the sound of struggling to see Prompto holding Ruby back. He could see her lips moving but couldn't hear what she was saying. His eyes landed back on the frozen form of Yang and he pulled a Remedy out of the subspace and held it up to Gladio, the advisor being the one to take it as Professor Ozpin and Glynda appeared in his view. Glynda was on her scroll, clearly urgently calling for help while Ozpin just stared at the prince with sorrow-filled eyes as he knelt on the other side of the prince. He vaguely felt the touch on his neck or the urgent lifting of his body as his world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters will probably be longer apart now as I'm extending their length, but I'm enjoying this very much and I hope you all are too!

His body felt like it as on fire; it screaming in pain so and the heat rushing through it. He shivered unintentionally and a figure moved beside him that the prince didn't notice before. Trying to glance over, his eyes search the surroundings to see he was in an infirmary. He turned his head slightly, trying to see who else was there; finding Gladio reading a book on a couch not too far away. He smiled at a little at the sight of his friend and that he had kept himself busy. He went to lift a hand to reach out and get the Shield's attention, feeling that his throat was very dry, only for his arm to move a little. Sluggishly, he tried again, finally looking to see that his arms and legs had been strapped to the poles on the sides and ends of the bed. Alarms going off in his head, the prince tried again, this time the pole making noise at the shake and the Shield looked up. He placed the book face down on the seating as he calmly spoke to Noct. "Hey, its ok."

Noct jumped at the Shield's quiet voice, and looked at him, hyperventilating slightly. His gaze shot around the room, as if looking for a way to escape and the Shield frowned. "Noct?" He placed his hand

softly on his shoulder, only for the raven-haired boy to jerk away, returning to trying to get out of the restraints. Gladio quickly pulled out his scroll again, placing a call. As soon as a click on the other line was heard he spoke immediately. "Iggy, Noct's up and seems to be worse."

A hitch of breath was heard as some quick talking, him clearly have taken the phone away from his ear before the advisor responded. _"Keep a watch on him. We're on our way."_

Gladio placed his scroll on the table and gripped Noct's forearms, holding the struggling prince down. "Noct! You've got to calm down." He said, more forceful and angered than he meant too as he got a clear shot of the prince's eyes. They were distant and glassy-eyed, letting the Shield know that he's not lucid yet. Situations like these had happened before, which is why they restrained him, but not like this. It's been almost a day since they brought Noct back from the forest with the Jabberwock.

"No…" he mumbled frightenedly as he struggled. "No, no."

Gladio's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Noct hadn't spoken between the episodes before, so the Shield tried to see if him could reach him. "What, Noct? What is it?"

He still struggled. "Let me out… let me out of here." His tone was dazed, as his body began to stop in defeat, eyes flickering closed. "Let… me… out." His head fell back into the pillow, body still and even breathing once more. Gladio released his grip from the unconscious boy and put a hand on his forehead as the doors opened revealing Ignis, Professor Ozpin, and Glynda. The Shield sighed. "He just went back under, and he's burning up."

Ignis frowned and rushed to the other side of the prince's bed; checking his pulse and feeling his forehead. "It's not a fever, but his body is reacting to something." He looked up to the Shield then to the adults. "The question is: What?"

'Gotta keep movin'. Gotta keep movin'.'

* * *

_An exhausted Noctis ran around a similar corner into another crimson hallway as shrieking came from behind him, and a women's dark laughter. "You can't run forever, Chosen King!" The voice was taunting as Noctis paused for a moment, leaning against the wall as he panted._

'Damn Stasis.'

" _Noooctiiss." She sang and Noct growled as he took off running._

"Gotta get outta here.'

" _Come now, young King, as much as I love this game of hide and seek – my Grimm doing the same – I have other matters I must attend to." A pause occurred before she continued, smirk heard through her voice. "It's rather funny. Your sister was in the same position you are in now – Stasis, no weapons, no friends, and soon, she had no hope. And that was just the start of the fun. Breaking her was glorious."_

_Noct froze at that statement, anger boiling in his system. Forgetting about his situation, he yelled enraged. "You what?!" The growling closed in as the prince realized that he had reached a dead end shortly after that when they rounded the corner, the woman behind them. She smiled cruelly._

" _Found you." Her eyes glinted as her smirk widened. "Any last words to me? I believe it will be awhile before we see each other again." It wasn't a threat; it was a promise._

 _Despite his exhausted body, he glared at the woman as the Grimm – the Beowolves – approached slowly. "Yeah just three:_ fuck you, bitch _."_

_The woman sighed. "So like your sister; you're twins alright. I'm going to have so much fun breaking you as well." Her smile didn't waver as she snapped her fingers and the Beowolves lunged._

_Noctis was forced to the ground, the Beowolves being heavier than he expected and held him down as the woman calmly walked over to him, looking down at him with a tilt of her head. She knelt and placed one of her white hands on his forehead, the prince twisting his head in what way he could fight but she inevitable won against the boy. Noctis' pupils dilated quickly before his eyelids half-closed and his struggling ceased but the Beowolves remained on top of him at their mistress' request._

_Salem's red pupil glowed lightly as Noct's body jerked for a moment; a frown threatening to form at the resistance within the boy, but returned when she overpowered him. She didn't miss his screaming though._ "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

" _Don't worry, Chosen King. I'm not so cruel to leave you trapped within your mind. Not when you will be the one to teach my siblings a lesson in casting me out. Especially as you have their blessings. The Accursed thought it best to go after only one twin, and that was his mistake. You are_ mine _, Noctis Lucis Caelum, as well as your sister." She leaned closer to his face, looking him into the blank eyes. "You will not remember this or anything after you arrived at the ruins at Initiation, but you will remember my voice." A flicker of amusement appeared on her face. "Oh, and do deliver Ozpin a message for me:_ Salem says Checkmate."

_She released the hand from his forehead as she waved to the Grimm to get off him. "My associates shall be arriving soon; do make sure they are welcomed; and don't worry about not recognizing them. You'll know. Now off you go, I do believe your friends have waited long enough."_

Noct snapped open his eyes only to immediately close them as a small groan escaped his lips. Wanting to cover his eyes from the incoming migraine, he tried to lift his arms but only for them to barely move. Noct slowly forced his eyes opened to see why he couldn't move, strangely feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Noct?" a quiet voice chirped from the side, familiar blonde looming over him thankfully blocking some of the blinding lights. His eyes wandered to the worried eyes of the other when his vision adjusted.

"Prompto." His voice was a whisper and hoarse from what he assumed was lack of use. Prompto's expression brightened at the recognition, quickly saying "Be right back, okay?" and rushed out of the room before the prince could answer.

Noct tried to sit himself up, only to wince at the restraints pulling at his raw wrists and ankles. _'I've clearly been fighting in my sleep, but what happened? Why am I here?'_

"So, Mr. Argentum was right. You are awake finally, and lucid." Ozpin spoke as he calmly entered the room, taking a seat not too far from the bed where the prince rested. "We were getting worried."

"What happened?" he asked before he went into a coughing fit and a nurse entered with a glass of water, a straw in it for the prince to drink from.

Ozpin waited for the prince and the nurse to finish before continuing his conversation. "What is the last thing you remember?" Ozpin's eyes glanced to the side as his friends – now teammates – and sisters entered the room. He motioned quietly to stay silent for the moment as Noctis looked down at the best, in thought.

"It…" he started, before gulping and regaining his thoughts. "The last thing I remember is warping down into the ruins and Yang stormed up to me." He looked up to the Headmaster, then noticing the others and not missing their exchanged worried glances. "What?"

Ozpin blinked before keeping his calm state and continued to not get him to panic. "Noct, a lot happened after that, but after what you did, I'm not too surprised that you suffered some memory loss."

Eyes widened. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

Ignis decided to take over, him being the calmest of the teenagers and him seeing that Noctis wanted one of them to answer. "A lot happened within the forest, Noct, and you've been out for about three days."

Noct froze. "Three _days_? But Initiation, what happened? Did the teams still get picked?"

"Indeed they did. Don't worry though, you're with them and the leader; but I'm guessing you all are used to it, aren't you?" Ozpin stated with a nod. "Glynda still couldn't believe I had used chess pieces."

"Chess pieces?" He raised an eyebrow for a moment before a pain began to echo through his forehead momentarily and he grimaced, trying to pull a hand to it but the restraints stopped him. Momentarily after, Ignis and Gladio moved to undo them and Noctis sat up as he turned to Ozpin when he had a clear sight. "Salem says Checkmate."

The kids looked at him in confused as Ozpin's face showed shock and horror for a second before returning to the stoic-like face. "I believe that it's best we left you alone, Noctis, no doubt this is a lot to take in so it's best we let you rest."

The other's faces clearly wanted to argue, but no one did and complied; Ozpin leaving last, him stopping and saying. "When you're well-rested and feeling better, I will have the nurse bring you to my office when have some things we must discuss." The Headmaster closed the door leaving a confused, but sleepy Noctis to give into the much needed sleep as he went to his office to make some calls.

* * *

Ozpin sighed tiredly as he shut off his last call, letting the desk screens go to sleep as he spoke after a few moments. "I know you're there."

A hooded figure appeared from out of the shadows in the night-lit office before stopping. "You always do Oz."

Ozpin leaned his elbows on his desk and rest his chin on his hands. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Do you have another message for me too?"

The figure shifted backwards slightly. "Message?"

"Yes, Salem left me a message through Noctis, so I'm assuming you had something to do with it; just like the Jabberwock."

Now the hooded figure visibly tilted their head. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Ozpin." A pause occurred. "Is he okay?"

Ozpin kept his face neutral, voice the same as he responded. "He will be. If he fights Salem's control."

He watched at the figure shifted on their feet before quietly responded. "I don't get why she wants him. Bellona is already dead."

Ozpin stared into the eyes under the hood. "We both know that isn't true."

The figure's body stiffened before saying harshly as she walked to the window on the middle right side and opened it. "Be careful where you tread, Ozpin. And don't forget your promise to me."

Ozpin met the figure's sharp gaze. "You know I will to my best ability, but I can't stop their want to help innocent people and not letting others get hurt." The figure whipped their head to the window and jumped out of it, landing on the roof as Ozpin walked over and closed the window as he watched the person run across the roofs and jumping off them, disappearing into the woods. He sighed.

"You're in more danger than they are. Just be careful."

* * *

" _Move!"_

" _What the hell is a Jabberwock doing here?!"_

" _NO!" Then blackness._

_Feeling slowly returning, gasping for breath, looking up to see Professor Ozpin._

" _Was saving it for a rainy day."_

" _W-What did you do to me?"_

"… _side effects."_

" _Noctis!"_

" _You are_ mine _, Noctis Lucis Caelum."_

Noct's eyes shot open. His eyes searched his surroundings and sighed at the surroundings of the infirmary. He brought a hand up to drag down from his cheek as he sighed in relief. _'Just a dream… but it felt so real.'_

A glimpse of silver shown through the nearby window and Noctis turned for a better looking, almost missing the movement of black cape. Noctis blinked as the door opened and Noct jumped as Glynda looked at the prince with sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized, "Professor Ozpin just sent me to check on you."

He nodded as what he saw in his dream came back to him. "Who's Salem?"

Glynda visibly straightened before replying. "It's best that Professor Ozpin be the one to answer that."

She moved to grab a wheelchair, and Noct complied by getting into it, despite that fact that he didn't want to. She wheeled the boy to the familiar elevator and took him up it; the Headmaster looking out the window with sadness and worry on his face. He turned his attention to the retreating occupants of the elevator and he smiled, despite the emotions still showing on his face.

"Ah Noctis, good to see that you're doing better." He said as he moved back to his desk, sitting down as Glynda rolled the prince up to the desk. She moved to beside the desk, letting Noctis know that this must be important as she was staying.

"He has something to ask you, Professor." She said as she glanced at him, not missing the flicker of emotions in her eyes.

Ozpin turned his gaze on Noctis, motioning him to continue; Noct wasting no time. "Who's Salem?"

Ozpin stiffened but relaxed as quickly as he did. Resting his arms against his desk again, he asked. "What do you remember? Because it's clear something has happened since I last left."

"Everything." Noct paused, eyebrows furrowing. "Right after I woke, I saw a glimpse of silver through the window and then a black cape disappearing." He looked to his hands. "I'm wondering if they had done something, or why they were there."

Ozpin's face didn't change, but replied with. "We'll look into it." He passed a quick glance to Glynda. "You asked who Salem was, and she clearly had you a message to me." He stopped as Noctis nodded.

"It was weird. I was in some kinds of crimson castle and I was running through it with no weapons and Beowolves and _her_ following me." He grimaced. "She called 'hide-and-seek' and she said that she had Bellona and _broke_ her. She said that we were both hers."

Noctis frowned as Ozpin's expression was the same. He sharply turned to Glynda. "Get his friends and team RWBY. It's time to explain." Glynda nodded and exited to follow her orders.

Noctis tilted his head. "'Team RWBY'?" Ozpin nodded.

"Yes. It's the acronyms of the people first name into words. Team RWBY consists of Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and is led by your sister, Ruby Rose."

Noct blinked. "What's my team name?"

Ozpin smiled. "For you and your friends we took a different route. I decided to name you Team Lucis." Noct's body stiffened in shock and Ozpin's smile widened. "Once the others get here, I will explain everything but I will say this. There's a reason there was a Jabberwock in the forest, although it was not planned to be there, and how we had you and your sister's blades."

His smile never wavered, its kindness spreading into the atmosphere as he added. "Welcome to the far Future of Eos, Your Highness." Ozpin stood up from his desk and walked around to the boy. "I know it's quite a shock, but we must be going to meet up with the others."

That brought Noct out of his current state. "Going? You mean they're not coming here?" The man nodded then moved around and gripped the wheelchair's handles and turned and pushed the boy into the elevator.

"Where we are going is rather classified. There are two locations, but sadly, team RWBY can only join us for one. Also with team RWBY, your friends briefed them of your backgrounds and promised to keep the secret. Ruby and Yang do not think anything of you for keeping it from them, I assure you. They were understanding of not telling them." He finished when he noticed the prince's face visible paled when he had turned to him as the elevator's ding echoed in the small room as the doors opened and Noct's face visibly changed to bewilderment.

Ozpin said nothing as he pushed the boy down the long hallway. The stone walls clearly showed its age as Noctis scanned them and taking in the designs on the pillars, noticing they were vaguely familiar. What had the prince mesmerized though as he was wheeled down the hallway was the flames in the hanging torches were _blue._

Noct's attention turned to the three different paths before him as Ozpin halted; an elevator ding soon coming from the right.

"Noct!" Said prince turned his head and smiled to see Yang and Ruby running to him, both practically tackling him in his wheelchair. "It's good to see that you're okay." The blonde smiled at him before punching him in the arm. "But don't you dare scare us like that again!"

"That wasn't exactly his fault. It seems the Remedy I had obtained had some side effects given its age." Ozpin explained calmly as the others walked up. The Headmaster released his grip on the handles when Gladio came over, offering to take it from there."

"Just why are we here?" Weiss questioned skeptically as she was turning, taking in her surroundings. "And where is here?"

"Deep underneath the school. Now, I have been told that you girls have been given an explanation of Noctis and his friend's origins." Ozpin questioned and the girls nodded in response.

Noticing Noct's ability to stay looking away from his sisters, Yang stated. "We were mad at first, Noct, that you didn't tell us; but as Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio told us the story, we realized it was hard to believe. We probably wouldn't have until we had seen you guys in action."

Noct returned his gaze to her, but sank in his chair. "I just wish I could have been there to tell you myself."

Prompto cast a sad look at his best friend before sighing before turning away from the group, unable to listen to the topic anymore. He turned his gaze to the hallway behind him and frowned as he looked at the walls. He walked over to it rather silently as they continued their talk, trying to lighten the mood.

Amber eyes glanced at the movement of blonde hair retreating from the group, she silently following as well. She approached quietly, but made not sure to scare the focused gunner as his eyes traced the wall.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper as Prompto took a glance at her.

"Oh, you noticed me, huh Blake? Sorry, it's just… these bricks here." He outlined the area of the bricks he was talking about with his fingers. "They're different than the rest here."

Blake took a glance up and down the hallway at the other bricks, her just now noticing the distance between the others and blinked curiously as it looked like Ozpin was watching them as Glynda was now explaining what Ozpin had told Noct in his office. Her ears twitched in surprise as Prompto flinched as well, letting her know he heard as well, but then the blonde continued his assessment; Blake doing the same.

"Are you sure that they're different? They all look the same to me." She raised an eyebrow and Prompto nodded determinedly.

"MT, remember? Sharper vision than even Iggy." He joked before his eyebrows furrowed as his gaze stuck on one brick. He tilted his head slightly. "There's something written on each but they're covered up." He turned her way slightly. "Have anything sharp on you?"

She blinked. "What?"

"I need something sharp. To try to make it out." When she nodded, he sighed before perking up quickly. "Noct's armringer!"

Blake tilted her head in confusion, yet Prompto didn't respond as he focused on the subspace where the weapons are kept and summoned one of Ignis' old daggers and stuck the dagger into the said brick; it deepening letting Prompto know his suspicions were right and dug all the dirt out and felt his blood go cold at the words that were etched into it – a name actually.

" _ **Regis Lucis Caelum"**_

Prompto took a step back before quickly rushing to another brick to etch it to read it.

" _ **Lunafreya Nox Fleuret"**_

Prompto felt his breath quickening and Blake calmly put a hand on his shoulder. "Prompto, what is it? You look troubled. Any way I can help?" Her answer was Prompto summoning the matching dagger and holding it out to her.

Ozpin, deciding it was best to approach the two, walked over as the two quickly cleaned the bricks. Ozpin smiled lightly at their work. Prompto was the first to notice him and gestured to the way as he confronted the older man. "You knew about this here, didn't you?"

His remark to the Headmaster was a little louder than the gunner meant as everyone turned to the voice. Ozpin didn't respond for a few minutes, finally stating. "You do see it, though, don't you?"

Normal brightened and lively eyes hardened at the man. "Yes. Now why are they here?" When Ozpin made no move to respond, Prompto tried again, trying to not let his anger – and his sorrow – slip through. "Why are our friends' and loved ones' names here?"

"Prompto…" Noctis started worriedly, but cut himself off. He had never seen him like this. The blonde made no response as to have heard him as he still stared at the Headmaster.

"And why are _they_ not here?" His voice cracked off eyes turning watery and the girls watched in confusion.

Ozpin looked at him sadly, before turning his attention to the wall. He stepped up to it as Noctis urged Gladio to wheel him closer and the prince's own features hardened as he read the names on the bricks. He blinked at the sounds of quiet whisperings entered his hearing.

"Wait… do you hear that?" he asked as everyone else looked at him curiously.

"Noct, there's nothing except for Prompto's panting." Ruby said quietly as she gestured to the fuming blonde.

The raven-haired boy didn't reply to her. He grabbed the wheels and urged forward lightly, Gladio understanding his request and released as he wheeled himself not too far from the names that Ozpin, Prompto, and Blake stood in front of. He eyes wondered curiously, not missing Ozpin's steady gaze on him as he stopped in front of one brick. He grimaced as the whispering voices were practically screaming in his head now as he approached the brick. So many overlapping made the boy to understand, but he could pick out a few things as he closed his eyes to focus.

" _Chosen…"_

" _Lucii…"_

" _Crystal…"_

Noct's eyes snapped open and he smacked his hand on the brick before swiftly retreating it. Everyone was staring at the brick that Noctis touched as now the outline of the brick glowed crystalline blue. No one made a sound as they watched a name etched itself magically into the brick.

" _ **Noctis Lucis Caelum."**_

Noct's breathe hitched and jumped as the brick shot itself out of the wall, revealing an opening behind where the brick was.

"Woah." Ruby whispered as Noct said dazedly.

"I think this is why that was there, Prompto." _**'Take it. It is rightfully yours. Do not fight your destiny, Noctis.'**_

Ozpin frowned slightly at the prince's actions. He tensed when he saw the prince's eyes visibly glaze over and face go blank. "No! Don't let him grab it!" he commanded as he rushed forward but Gladio and Ignis were faster. They rolled him quickly away from the wall and then he jumped out of it.

' _ **Take the Ring. It is yours.'**_

"It's mine... let me take it." He mumbled dazedly as Ignis and Gladio gripped his arms roughly and pushed him into the wall to hold him there. "It's mine…"

Ozpin had raced over to the opening as the two held him back and grabbed the small box inside the opening and stuffed it into his coat. He turned his attention back to the blank-staring Noctis.

"Give it to me… it's mine." He continued to mutter as Ruby tried to rush to him, but Glynda stopped her.

"Just what is happening? Noct, what's going on?!" her voice was panicked.

"I think that's something we'd all like to know." Gladio growled as he still pinned the struggling blank-expression Noctis.

"He can't answer you." Ozpin said coldly as his eyes never left Noct's blank ones. "You have a lot of nerve doing this now, Salem."

Noct stopped struggling, basically going limp in the two's clutches; the others would have believed he went unconscious except for his blank stare still centered on Ozpin. A hollow blank laugh came not long after. Ignis and Gladio gripped tighter as Noct turned his gaze between the two holding him, the latter cocking his head slightly. "She was right about you two; always by Noctis' side." His tone was menacing, his eyes still glassy but aware and staring, and Glynda and Ozpin tensed. "Come now, Ozpin," the boy turned back to the Headmaster. "you must have known I would get both twins. Noctis here, just took a lot longer than his sister."

Yang growled from behind the woman, getting the captive's attention. "Who are you and what did you do to my brother?!" Another laugh escaped Noctis' lips at the flash of red in Yang's eyes.

"You have your mother's anger alright." Yang paled slightly but the other continued. "As for who I am, I am Noctis, but I am not at the same time." His attention turned to Ozpin once more. "You don't teach about me anymore? I'm hurt, Ozpin."

Gladio growled and pushed his forearm against the raven-haired boy's neck. "Stop stalling with bullshit."

"I'm not." He stated plainly with the roll of his eyes. "Just give me the Ring, lest you want things to get ugly."

Ozpin's narrowed eyes never left the boy, not responding, and Noctis slumped in the two boys' arms; Gladio quickly removing his forearm. "Shit." He muttered and slapped the boy's cheek. "Come on, Noct."

Soon after the prince's head raised itself, glassy and blank once more, and the gaze landed on Prompto and Blake. The two tensed when he set his attention on them, both gripping the hilt of the dagger they each still had in their hand. A flash of crystalline blue occurred and the two gasped as the weapons disappeared from their grip; another flash swiftly appearing, a dagger appearing in Noctis' right hand. Before either Ignis or Gladio could react, the prince stabbed the dagger into his thigh harshly. The hand released the dagger, it deep within as Noctis mumbled dazedly. "Whoops. Well, I did warn you it would get ugly…" His eye began to droop close as he finished quieter. "I just never said who."

His head fell forward and Gladio and Ignis wasted no time removing him from the wall and laid him on the floor. Ozpin had knelt on the other side of the unconscious prince, removing the dagger. No response came from the prince and Ozpin felt his pulse as Ignis studied the dagger in the Headmaster's hand. "No… He used Assassin's Daggers."

"'He' didn't. Salem did." Ozpin corrected as he felt the slowing pulse. "A lot must be in his system."

"We need a Remedy!" Prompto exclaimed anxiously. "But we used all of them in the fight with the Jabberwock."

"A Remedy won't help with this much in his system, Mister Argentum." Ozpin replied and the teenagers all looked at him skeptically.

"How do you know that?" Gladio questioned. "You shouldn't even know what Assassin's Daggers are."

"It's why we brought you down here. Just didn't expect it to be like this." Ozpin stated, not removing his hand from Noctis' pulse.

"Professor Ozpin." Glynda's quiet voice rang out through the commotion and she just silently stared at the Headmaster.

"Go." He commanded, answering her silent question and she took off down the hallway. His attention was turned back to the laying prince when a groan escaped his lips, Ozpin noticing pulse strengthening slightly as eyelashes fluttered opened.

"P-Professor Ozpin?" he asked as that was the first person in his view, voice hoarse. Another groan escaped him. "H-Hurts."

"Noctis, I know it does, but you must stay with us." Ignis stated as he noticed the disorientated eyes scanned around for his location, fighting to close once more.

"I-Ignis." He muttered sleepily, eyes on verge of closing once more. Ignis slapped his cheek lightly.

"Highness, you can't fall asleep right now. You must stay awake."

"Ignis, I could use your help here." Ozpin stated as he had taken off his jacket to try to stim the blood flow from the wound.

"Just keep pressure on it." He instructed, looking up at the sound of incoming footsteps, but eyes narrowed at it being more than one.

The girls moved out of the way as a girl burst through, quickly kneeling beside Ozpin.

"What happened?" she pressed.

"Salem, she got control of him and tried to get him to take the Ring. We wouldn't let him and she retaliated." Ozpin explained,

A soft curse was heard as she assessed the wound. "Assassin's Daggers. Hate those things." Her gaze glanced up to the advisor, whose face was frozen in shock. "Sorry, Ignis, it's true. I don't understand how you and Noctis used them."

"Wait, you know them?" Weiss questioned as the girl pressed her hands against Noct's thigh with a nod.

A soft was heard from behind them. "'Know' is an understatement. We've practically known them all our life." Gladio's mouth dropped as the figure appeared from behind them and standing slightly in front of the girls.

"Iris." He whispered and the girl smiled.

"Hi Gladdy." Her attention shifted to the other girl kneeling beside her, hands glowing bright yellow. "How you doing?"

"I'll be fine. Noctis on the other hand, might not be if Salem has control of him." She bit her lip.

"This is Noct we're talking about. Pretty sure he's been fighting this whole time." Prompto chirped before smiling at the girl. "It's good to see you again, Luna."

She smiled softly. "Good to see you guys too." She sighed as she pulled her hands back and Noctis stirred slightly, her face morphing to sadness and pain. "I just wish it was on better circumstances."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! I do plan on following some of the RWBY plot at one point... it might just be a bit. Believe me, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Roman will be making their appearance at one point.

" _Noctis, it's pointless. Might as well stop running." Salem's voice echoed through the crimson halls once more as Noctis made his way through the maze of hallways. "Nooocctiis~"_

_Noct choked on his breath at her sing-song voice as the growl of Grimm came once more – from the direction he was heading and behind. He halted as an arm roughly gripped around his throat and shoved him harshly against the wall. Salem's red pupils pierced his own._

" _You thought you could run from me, little prince?" A menacing smirk formed on her face. "You make me laugh." She tightened her grip on the prince's throat, him gagging slightly as his vision started having black spots form. "Just give in. Bellona did eventually, just save yourself the time and pain. You are mine, Noctis, and nothing you do will change that… and I know just how to prove it." Her grip never faltered, his vision eventually going black._

* * *

 

Noctis shot his eyes open to find him lying on the floor with blurry figures hovering over him.

"Noctis?" _'That voice…'_

"Luna?" his voice was a whisper as her focused in on her steadying form; her blue eyes glittering at him.

"Welcome back to us." She smiled.

Noct's face frowned in confusion. "'Back'? Did I go somewhere?" A distant look appeared in his eyes and everyone tensed once more, the prince only quickly bringing a hand up to grip his neck. "Salem… I saw her again." His eyes focused in on all the people there and blinked at the other new face in the group but worried at their expressions. "What? What happened?"

"A lot Your Highness, but I would like to look up some information first before answering." Ozpin commented "It will be a precaution, but we must watch you more closely for the time being. It appears Salem can take control of you; I just need to figure out how and why."

Noct paled. "She can what?!"

"Noct we won't let anything happen to you." Ruby promised and Noct nodded his head at her.

"I know you won't physically, but… when why in there, she does whatever she wants to me." His voice shook and he paused for a second before stating. "Professor Ozpin, it would be best if you get the Ring away from me."

Luna's brows furrowed. "How did you know he has it?"

Noct tapped his temple. "Whispers of the Kings. That, and I'm guess that's why she took over."

A silence momentarily occurred and Noct looked at Ozpin. "Can we do what we came here to?" The Professor nodded as Gladio and Yang help the prince to his feet and tried to deny the wheelchair when Ignis tried to wheel it, but Yang, Ruby, Luna, and Ignis' hardened stares made the prince concede and sit in the chair.

Ozpin hummed in agreement when Noctis was in the chair and turned his attention back to the wall. "I was hoping one of you would notice this."

"Just what is it? Why are our friends' names on them?" Gladio questioned and Ozpin glanced to Luna and Iris, the two meeting his eyes and each nodded.

Luna waved her hand. "Follow us. We know of something that might explain it better." The two girls pushed through the others to lead, the others glancing at Ozpin who gestured to follow; him doing the same.

This time it was Yang to push Noctis along as the group walked down the silent hallways. Noct gasped quietly at the sight before them, being something he would have never thought he would see again.

"Woah…" Ruby breathed and Weiss nodded, silent and overwhelmed.

"I do believe that you and your companions know this, Noctis." Ozpin stated, and Noct chuckled.

"Do I?" His chuckled a little more. "These things caused us so much trouble."

"Well, good thing that this one was built after what you went through." A small smile edged his features and Noct stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait… are you saying that this is supposed to be Bellona and mine's tomb?!" The Headmaster nodded.

"Where did you think the weapons we gave you came from?" His brow had raised and Noct shrugged. Ozpin nudged his head to the tomb. "We kept them here."

Noct was at a loss of words, he looked at Luna and Iris and their faces faltered. "Have you… Have you been here as long as we have too?"

Luna nodded. "Glynda found us in the woods. I was four at the time and Iris was a baby and I tried my best to get us to safety when she founds us and brought us here."

"We've been staying down here ever since, as a precaution. Glynda and Ozpin would check on us often." Iris explained.

"'Precaution'?" Weiss questioned and Luna looked at curiously.

"Yes, but that's for another time. I didn't get to introduce myself in all the craziness." She curtsied. "Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. The last official Oracle of Eos. Please don't ask." She finished when she saw the girls' questioning looks.

Ozpin cleared his throat. "I believe it's best we finish what we came here for as it is getting late and I still have something else to discuss with you Lucians, and Oracle." He began walking to the left, where another hallway resided and they quietly followed.

Noct grimaced as the whisperings increased in volume despite the furthering distance between the Headmaster and him. Noctis slammed his hands to the wheels, trying to break.

Yang looked at him worriedly from his sudden action. "Noct?"

' _ **Don't be foolish, Noctis, you can't fight me. Now grab the Ring from Ozpin's clutches.'**_

"No…" he mumbled in pain and his hands twitched. He tried to reverse but Yang's clutches wouldn't let him.

"Noct?" she tried again, this time getting the others attention and they saw Noctis' eyes quickly flickering between glassy and clear.

"Get me away from it." He muttered. "Please."

"Do it." Prompto urged.

' _ **You are stuck with me, Noctis, and you will obey. You will get the Ring from Ozpin and leave. You will meet up with my associates soon.'**_

Noct warped out of his wheelchair and reappeared with him in front of Ozpin and grabbed the small box from his inside jacket pocket and then warped up to a pillar's platform. He threw his sword past the group and warped to it and took off running.

"Noct!" Ignis yelled fiercely as Ozpin ran to a nearby wall to retrieve something.

"Weiss!" Prompto called to the heiress and she nodded and raised her hand in concentration.

' _ **Do not stop. Keep running.'**_ And Noct just did that, until a black symbol with a snowflake appeared below him before he could avoid it he stepped on it and his feet became frozen in place.

Weiss smirked as Prompto cheered. "Nice job, Weiss!" Ignis and Gladio ran forward once more to restrain him, the prince fighting their grip.

"Miss Rose!" Ozpin called and the red-hooded girl turned her head as he tossed something to her. She caught it as he continued. "Distribute it through his neck while he is distracted." Ruby looked down to the object to find a syringe with a liquid content inside and she nodded; disappearing and leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Pain flashed briefly upon her face but she didn't break her concentration as Noctis fought against Ignis and Gladio. A Flash of red shot by and Ruby appeared behind her adopted brother and before he could register her presence, she jabbed the needle into his neck and released its contents. Weiss stopped her glyph when Ruby back up and dropped the syringe and Ignis and Gladio kept their gazes on the prince.

' _ **NO! Noctis, get out of there NOW!'**_

Noctis shoved the two off him and began to run farther down the hall. Gladio cursed and started to run after him but Ignis held an arm out. "Wait, look."

Noctis fought against the heaviness of his limbs as his body became sluggish, slowing his pace. His blank eyes beginning to droop.

' _ **Noctis, keep moving! Get out of there!'**_

But the dazed prince's body was succumbing to the force of the drug; it being a heavy dosage for a quick reaction. He couldn't stop himself as his body lurched forward as Yang yelled. "Ruby!"

Instead of Noctis hitting the floor, a pair of hands had grabbed him and Noct forced his eyes open – himself once more. "R-Ruby…" he muttered as his eyes closed once more and entered an unintentional dreamless sleep.

* * *

An angered scream echoed the hallways. Salem paced back and forth angrily in front of the large table she would discuss the plans with her helpers. A pair of footsteps was heard as the owner entered the room and she cast a swift glance; her mood lightening slightly. "Helena."

She waited a moment before speaking. "Everything not going as planned?" Her eyebrow had rose with her statement.

Salem scoffed. "That should be obvious. Noctis is a resister alright. Are all the Lucis Caelums like this?" She received a shrug and the woman sighed. She turned to the girl. "Has anything changed?"

Helena crossed her arms across her chest. "While he has been resisting, he visibly is struggling but every time he goes into the trance, his friends act quickly. Ozpin had him sedated and is keeping him under constant watch." A pause as she shifted to her other leg. "You're never going to get anything accomplished if you keep doing that."

Salem glanced over her features and smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

"I would like to take a page from Ardyn's book." A glint was in her eyes with a smirk plastered on her face and Salem laughed cruelly.

"Have at it."

* * *

Ozpin sighed sadly at the unconscious form of Noctis once again strapped back down to the bed in the infirmary. He eyes stayed glued to the IV that hand been inserted into his right shoulder to keep the prince sedated enough to where he's unable to try anything but will be awake, somewhat conscious to his actions. Ozpin leaned back into his chair as eyelids slowly fluttered opened. Unfocused eyes looked around the room slowly, eyes landing on Ozpin.

"Wha' happn'd?" his voice was slurred and quiet.

"I'm afraid you were controlled again, Your Highness." Pity was in his voice, yet Noct's muddled mind just leaned back into his pillow, the verge of sleep threatening once more.

"'m drugg'd… 'ight?" Ozpin nodded.

"Until we find out what she wants with you, we're taking every precaution necessary. We will find out why, Noctis." He promised although he knew that the prince had fallen back into his sleep in the middle of his statement. The beeping of the heart rate monitors and Noct's steady breathing were the only things heard in the silent room as the Headmaster got up from the chair and exited the room, leaving a small crack in the door behind him. "Help him, please." He muttered quietly as he walked down the hallway, noticing a shadow move out of the corner of his eye and smile formed as he turned to another hall in silence to allow the other to work.

* * *

"Help him, please." _'I plan to, Oz'_

She pulled her black hood over her head, making sure her black hair was hidden underneath, and jumped down from the pillar's pedestal she was resting on silently; swiftly rushing into the room while closing the door behind her.

She fiddled with her hood and cape quickly before moving to the sleeping restrained form of Noctis. She smiled at his content face when she was hovering over him. "Hello, brother. It's time for a reunion." She said with compassion as she placed her hands on his temples and the other's body hunched upward and thrashed against the bed as her eyes glowed golden as she formed the illusion in her brother's brain. "Let's see if you can figure out what's real and what's not once I'm done with you." There was a hint of rage in her voice as Noctis continued to thrash until he finally stopped and she smirked at his limp form below him. "Enjoy the show Noctis." She sang tauntingly as she removed her hands from his temples and the golden glow faded from her eyes. She felt the gazes of the watching Grimm following her under Salem's orders and disappeared through a window closing it quickly behind her with no trace she was even there and into the forest with the half-shattered moon showering above her in the sky.

* * *

" _Well, isn't this just a coincidence?"_

_Noct tensed at the voice as he laid against a tree not far from his house. His sight turned to where the voice originated from for crimson hair to be the first thing he saw. He immediately summoned his daggers._

_The other quietly sighed as he picked a nearby flower out of the ground and twirled it in his hand. "If I was going to attack you Noctis, I already would have."_

_Noct loosened his grip on the daggers' hilts but didn't disperse them yet. "What are you doing here?"_

_A sideways glance was received. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_Noct scowled. "Stop being vague and answer me."_

_He shrugged. "I'm not trying to be. I was just curious, since I've been stuck here for quite some time."_

_Noctis shifted uncomfortably. "What do you mean by that?"_

_The other turned to face him. "I've been stuck here for… 15 years? I arrived here with Bellona and Kara_ in my arms _, which confused the hell out of me, before I was soon attack by what I now know as Grimm. With me holding the two children, I couldn't summon my weapons and they ripped the two girls from my arms and soon taken to the one called Salem. Next thing I know, I'm here and have been here ever since." A pause as he met Noctis' eyes, curiosity swirling in the pupils. "Now, I'm curious as to how you got here as well. I know she has been after you; her little lackeys visit quite often trying to get me to tell them how I kept finding you."_

_Noct's brows furrowed at his last statement, eyes scanning the other's face. His eyes showed the anger and rage beneath his calm attitude – but it was not directed at Noctis for once. Noctis dispersed his daggers and stood up, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you tell them then?"_

" _Because of_ her. _Despite of all the suffering and torture in this place of my jail and isolation, she would always visit not too long after and keep me company, although most times it was only brief. While they wanted to know where you were to capture you as well, she wanted to know to protect you; and I couldn't bring myself to argue after what she did." His eyes drifted to the ground momentarily before shooting back up to Noctis. "She would come and confide to me of what she was also being put through."_

_Noct's eyes widened. "to 'break' her." He whispered. "Oh Astrals, Belle, what the hell did they do to you?"_

_Ardyn glowered. "My isolation was bliss compared to what she was put through." His face faltered as he blinked away forming tears. "Promise me you'll make them pay. Because all she cared about what protecting you."_

_Noct made his rage-filled eyes meet the others. "Oh, they will; but you'll be there as well." A look of surprise filled Ardyn's face, and Noct could read what the other was thinking. "From what you say, you had plenty of times to rat me out, but you didn't; and Belle clearly trusts you now, so I will try to as well."_

_A small smile crossed Ardyn's face before faltering at Noct's flickering form._

" _W-What? What's happening?"_

" _It appears you were only here temporarily." He answered as a look of worry passed. "Be careful Noctis, they most likely did something to you while you were here. I will let Bellona know you were here next time she visits. Oh, although she goes by Helena now." He informed the prince._

_As Noct's world slowly was whitening and ringing had begun filling his ears, he heard Ardyn's final statement and quickly replied. "Thank you, and tell her I love her."_

_Then everything was white and the ringing was all he heard._

Noct's eyes snapped opened, darting around quickly to see the infirmary room once again. He wanted to run a hand over his face, but his drugged body and restraints prevented him. Forgetting as to why they were there, he struggled feebly against them, having sat up in his struggle as he didn't take his eyes off his wrist restraints. Two pairs off arms gripped each of his shoulders and pushed him back into the mattress. Noct's eyes finally wandered up to look at who was holding him to meet familiar worried pairs of silver and blue eyes. Noct couldn't stop his panic attack though, so a nurse made her way behind Yang to his IV bag and quickly switched them out in result.

Noct continued his struggle as Ruby and Yang kept him pinned down against the bed; Ruby struggling with her side as to Noct's strength. The boys ran in quickly with Ozpin and Glynda trailing behind and Gladio was beside Ruby in a second. "I'll take it from here." Ruby didn't argue and quickly switched with the Shield; holding him down much easier as Ignis turned his attention from the struggling prince to Ruby. "What happened?"

"We don't know. His eyes just suddenly opened and darted around, then he started struggling hard screaming slightly." She turned to the advisor. "I… don't think he recognized where he was… and his face. I had never seen it so panic and alarmed."

Glynda looked worriedly at Ozpin considering what was being said as Ozpin looked at the nurse. "Where you around?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, and when Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long couldn't get him to calm down, I ran and grabbed a higher sedation. It should start working momentarily."

"No! No… No… Belle…" Everyone's attention turned to the prince struggling slowly ceasing as his breathing slowing into a steady pace, eyes drifting closed. "…Belle…" His head lolled against the pillow. A few moments passed before Yang and Gladio released their grips on the boy; Yang immediately turning to the others.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" she waved her hands in front of her.

Ozpin rubbed a hand on his chin. "That wasn't a normal panic attack… he was fighting you… and then he mentioned his sister's name."

"Hallucination, maybe?" Glynda questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I would agree with you, Professor, except for Noct's eyes – they were filled with fear and protectiveness. I believe Noct knows something… or thinks he does… but if so, what?"

* * *

Eyes darted across the scene below her rapidly, frowning more with each passing second. Noct's screaming and thrashing worried her. She calmed slightly when she saw his friends enter followed by Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin's gaze moved from Noctis upon seeing his condition then eyes shooting up to the horizontal beam she was resting on and meeting; she shrugged slightly since she was confused as well. A small frown formed on Ozpin's face as he turned his attention back to the group before him. She watched in sympathy as Noctis fought the sedation. His eyes moved upward to the roof, and unfocused eyes gazed at her.

"Belle… Belle…" he mumbled as his eyes drifted close and a quick glance once more from Ozpin and she threw her hood over her head, hiding into the darkness of the roof, as she was above the lights. She frowned when her sharp sight caught the twitching of her brother's limp body, recognizing Salem's attempt in control to break through the sedative.

' _So much for giving me a chance…'_ she thought irritably. Patiently, she watched the scene before her as Ozpin ushered the two girls out, and Glynda escorting the boys out shortly after. Ozpin turned to the nurse and politely asked for her to leave and close the door behind her, him claiming that he wants to check a few things and will call if he needs anything. The nurse nodded and exited the room, closing the large infirmary door behind her with a bang. Ozpin softly tapped his cane on the floor and the click of a lock was heard, a smirk appearing on his face. Minutes passed before he spoke once more. "You can come down now." She blinked at his statement, it was a request and an order at the same time, so she replied; landing in the middle of the infirmary, the cape swaying beside her upon impact while her hood remained on. "Must you be so secretive? It's just us now."

She looked at Ozpin before turning his attention to her unconscious brother. "Someone could be watching."

Ozpin hummed. "Is that why? Or is it him?" He tilted his head to Noctis, and he didn't receive a reply.

She turned her head to the windows, eyes glancing to each one, then back to Ozpin. "Why'd you call me here, Ozpin?"

Ozpin straightened, gripping his cane tighter. "I believe you know why."

Her fists balled, picking up his accusation. "You think I did this?! I've been protecting him Oz! I've gone through hell to keep him safe; and you know this." Her voice cracked as tears threatened to fall.

"Have you been in contact with him lately?" his voice was soft and she nodded.

"Salem is bound to force it out of him eventually. The sedatives won't last much longer when she does. The only way I broke his control was through my will power, but that took years. Noct won't have that long…" she trailed off, and Ozpin stiffened.

"She still has control of you." He whispered mortified and a quiet sob escaped her lips.

She turned on him. "I've tried to fight it, Ozpin! She does use it much anymore since I've proven my loyalty but I can't stop her when she does! And half the time she makes me hurt Rora!" she yelled at him, breaking down in front of him as she fell to her knees. "She lets me heal most of what I do, but I will never forgive myself for what she suffers through now because of me as Salem commanded me not to heal that. She may have forgiven me but I won't; just another thing to add to my torture." She sobbed uncontrollably.

' _ **Helena.'**_ She stiffened. "Ozpin, get out of here, now." Her tone was warning and the Headmaster complied, must to his disliking. When he turned, she felt her body becoming more and more lax as she gave into the control; not wanting her best friend to pay because of him.

' _ **Remove the IV from Noctis.'**_

Ozpin turned back around at the sound of footsteps and stiffened at the glassy-eyed princess approached her unconscious brother. "Leah, no!" He took a step forward and raised his cane.

' _ **Stop him. Do not let him interfere.'**_

She summoned her bow, Alecto, and her quiver as Ozpin gripped his cane tighter and tensed at her reaction. She grabbed a Stopcast Blizzara, one she had made with stronger stopping abilities but small range, and released it at the ground below Ozpin before the Headmaster could react. A small blizzard covered the part of the room before disappearing, a frozen in time Ozpin in its wake – well his body was frozen. She stilled and stared blankly before blinking as her hazy eyes began to clear.

' _ **Remove the IV.'**_

Her eyes hazed over once more and she turned numbly walked to the side of Noctis' bed. Sounds of running footsteps echoed down the hall and Ozpin's eyes gleamed with glee.

' _ **Hurry.'**_

Her hands fumbled at Noctis shoulder, starting to remove the needle, the latter squirming at the action. Hands roughly gripped her and through her away from the bed.

' _ **Remove it.'**_

She started to push herself up as the hands once again gripped her and forcefully turned him around and slammed her into the ground, right hand raised in the air above her head ready to attack, yellow gauntlet glinting in the light.

"Who are you? And what the hell were you doing to my brother?!" Yang yelled down at her, but she had turned her head to where Noct resided. "Answer me!" She reeled her arm back and brought it down.

"Yang, wait!" Ruby grabbed her arm to stop her attack and her older sister looked at her questioningly. "Her eyes. Look at her eyes." Her voice was reasoning and pleading at the same time. Yang complied by using her right hand to force her head up to look at them. She gasped quietly as blank eyes stared upward. "She's being controlled too."

"But who is she?" Weiss questioned from the side as she helped Blake pour a Remedy over Ozpin, Glynda having given them one each for safety after the Jabberwock from a secret stash in the tomb and its hallways below. When the Remedy did it purpose, Ozpin stumbled slightly.

"Someone who Noctis and his friends will be very glad to see – when she's herself that is."

"Must…remove…" the princess muttered underneath the blonde brawler and the four girls looked at her confused.

"I think she's talking about the IV." Blake stated with a glance up to Noct.

"Let her up and let her do it, but stay alert; and back away. She's a lot more dangerous than t-you think." He instructed with narrowed eyes.

Yang hesitantly got up and a flash of blue occurred and she was beside Noct's right shoulder. The girls gaped. "She just…!" Ruby broke off, a loss for words.

Ozpin didn't reply as he focused on the controlled princess as she removed the IV; Noctis stirring beneath her actions and she stood still momentarily. She turned her blank eyes to the Headmaster, awareness flickering up underneath and Ozpin lurched forward when he understood.

"Leah, don't!" His plea went on deaf ears as she shoved the IV deep into her wrist, eyes already drooping.

' _ **NO!'**_

She forced her drooping eyes to meet with Ozpin's, the latter showing shock and confusion. "Restrain me… she won't stop." She instructed the Headmaster as her eyes closed and the world turned black.

She barely registered hitting the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! Almost 7k words! Think it makes up for the wait, also couldn't find a good place to stop.

* * *

Salem banged her hands against her large table angrily. The doors behind her opened and a voice entered her ears. "You called for me?"

A small smile formed, despite her anger and she turned to face a woman with black hair that stopped around her shoulder in a fire red dress, wearing a black anklet on her right ankle and black heels. "Cinder. It seems Helena has done well in keeping watch on Noctis and done something I never had even thought of – she gained Ozpin's trust." Ember eyes widened slightly. "I believe she thought she could work with him to protect Noctis, but her hope will be fruitless." Salem frowned. "But Ozpin has both twins now sedated where I am unable to get them to do as I command."

A smile formed on the other's face. "The Vytal Festival is coming up. I am sure my assistants and I can slip in through the help of Mistral. Not only would it be well to be on the inside for our plans, I can get to the twins."

Salem nodded happily after thinking about her proposition. "Yes, contact our friend in Mistral and let him know of our needs and prepare. I believe all other schools are arriving in a few days."

"Indeed, they are." She replied with a smirk; swiftly bowing and exiting, leaving Salem to plan.

* * *

_Noctis sighed as he laid against the bed of grass, looking up to the blue sky above him. The prince arrived here once more, but his face scrunched in confusion when Ardyn was nowhere to be found. A large gust of wind blew through the plain and Noctis shot up in confusion._

" _Oh, didn't realize you were here." Ardyn commented calmly as he approached his tree and the prince. "Then again… I was tied up with something." He finished with a hint of pain in his voice._

" _More punishment?" Noctis asked the other, hoping not to have cross any barriers, as the crimson-haired mad shook his head._

" _Yes, but it wasn't me for once; and she made me watch since she couldn't make_ her. _" Hatred and anger laced his voice and Noctis couldn't help but agree with the former immortal._

" _Just where is Bell – Helena?" he corrected himself, remembering Ardyn's remark. He received a shrug._

" _She hasn't come to visit since our last visit, then again, you keep being awakened and put back under from the sedatives." He commented with a frown._

_Noctis tilted his head. "What, why?" Ardyn shrugged again as he laid back against his tree as another gust of wind blew through, this one calmer than the last. Ardyn brightened slightly as his sights set on the cause of the light breeze._

_Noct sighed annoyed. "Let me guess, you don't know what the gusts of wind are for also."_

" _No. I do." He replied with a smirk, but didn't explain any further and Noctis groaned, throwing his head into his hands._

_An irritated sigh came from behind him. "This is the last place I wanted to meet you again, and I wish it was under better circumstances."_

_Noct stiffened in shock at the voice, slowly registering in his eyes. He turned around hurriedly, hopes rising to find his twin standing not far from him, wind blowing her hair to the right calmly. She smiled warmly at him as the two ran to each other and grasped each other in a bear hug and Noctis lifted her from the ground and twirled her around. They were both giggling lightly and Ardyn quietly watched the scene before him, a smile crossing his face as well._

_Noctis set her down and reeled back but the two still clasped each other's arms and smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Belle."_

_She faltered, before turning her gaze to Ardyn. "You didn't tell him?"_

_Ardyn shook his head. "I did. He's just as stubborn as you are."_

_She turned her attention back to Noctis. "My name is Helena now, Noct."_

_Noct frowned slightly. "You may be that to everyone else, but you are my twin sister and you will always be Bellona to me."_

_She ripped out of his grasp, stepping back. "Just as you let everyone call you 'Your Highness' when we both know that_ both _us hated being called that! I'm surprised that you kept our last names because Bellona Lucis Caelum died long ago. Mainly when Salem got a hold of me."_

_Noct shook his head defiantly. "I don't believe that. If you weren't Bellona, you wouldn't have been so set protecting me."_

_Her anger faltered into compassion. "Noct… I will always make sure you are protected. It's what I was created to do, and will continue to do it."_

_Noct growled in anger at her response. "Stop saying that you were created just to protect me!"_

_Her face hardened. "You know that's the truth. The Astrals –"_

" _Fuck the Astrals!" Noctis interjected._

"– _admitted it. It's not something we can change; and you know as well as I that you don't mean that." Her face scrunched. "We're being woke up."_

" _Wait, 'we're'? What do you mean 'we're'?"_

_His sister didn't get to answer as the ringing occurred once more as his world turned white._

Lazily, he forced his eyelids to flutter open once more. _'Getting really tired of having to do this.'_ He thought irritably.

His eyes landed on a smiling Prompto, followed by a happy Ruby and Yang appearing on his other side. He tried to force his body to sit up but the others gently coaxed him to stop. Noctis went to complain, but only a groan came out in reply.

"Easy. Not, easy. The sedative is still wearing off." Prompto spoke calmly, yet Noctis looked down at his restraints and tried to remove his wrists from them again. Prompto and Yang each grabbed a wrist, trying to stop him in struggling. "Noct, this isn't going to fix anything! You're just making the wounds worse! You need to stop hurting yourself like this!" Prompto tried to reason with him. Noct stopped struggling and looked up to Prompto. An uneasy silence occurring except for the heart rate monitor's beeping. He stared at the blonde momentarily before switching his gaze to Yang, then Ruby, and then to the monitor beside his bed. The three remained quiet, unsure what to do, as the monitor's beeping became faster; Noct's breathing doing the same as he started struggling once more.

"Noct! What's wrong?" Yang questioned worriedly as tears began to fall from the prince's eyes. Ruby looked at her adopted brother seeing the fear and panic in his eyes, to the racing monitor, then to Prompto and Yang who were still trying to calm him down. She barely registered the other's arrival as her face paled as the signs hit her like a slap in the face. Her silver eyes shot between the two blondes.

* * *

 

"I don't think he can hear us."

She awoke to the sounds of screams of Noct's name. She groggily forced her eyes open and forcibly turned her head, first noticing the IV and its sedative, before she saw her brother freaking out before them. She watched as Ignis, Gladio, and two other girls ran in and crowded around Noct – letting her know that the others didn't know of her presence her yet and remained quiet. She watched in horror as the red-hooded girl looked up and spoke.

"I don't think he can hear us."

Her heart shattered at that comment and anxiously looked to her panicking brother; the other being kept held to the mattress, despite the restraints already bound around his wrists and ankles. Her heart ached in pity at the sight of her brother and opened her mouth to calm him.

' _ **Ah, Ah, Ah, Helena.'**_ Her mouth shut. _**'Good girl. I must admit, I'm quite surprised about your workings with Ozpin… but now it will just be in my favor; but first – your punishment.'**_

Her face whitened, barely registering that Ozpin was making his way over to her as the others were over Noctis. He remained quiet as he shut a door behind him; her just now registering that she was in a whole different room than her brother. She tensed at his presence, pleadingly nodding at him to leave, but the Headmaster didn't budge.

"This room is hidden currently here in the infirmary – and is soundproof." He stated calmly, before eyes narrowing. "So I believe it's time we had a proper chat, Salem, don't you?"

She continued shaking her head at him, eyes pleading before they visibly glassed over and her head faced him with a tilt. "Such a gentleman, Ozpin, getting us our own room." The tone was taunting and sarcastic and the Headmaster straightened as blue glassy eyes narrowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ozpin's face remained neutral. "Why? Why are you after these two so much? Your fight is with me, not them."

"And, why is your fight with me again, dear Ozpin?" A cruel smile formed on Helena's lips. "Ah, right, because what happened to me was your fault!"

Sad eyes gazed upon the glaring strapped down girl; seeing tears form in her eyes – letting him know that she was conscious as well. "I did try to help you… you just wouldn't take it."

Blue eyes flashed golden as she shot forward, harshly thrashing against the restraints and yelled at him. _"Liar!_ I did take it and it turned me into what I am now!"

"Noct! Noct! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Panicked voices came from outside and Ozpin harshly turned to look at the situation. Noctis laid in his bed with daggers inhumanly gripped to his hands as Yang and Gladio tried to pry them from him as he began to saw each restraint, blank eyes looking straight at him. The Headmaster's face formed into a scowl at the red quickly dripping onto the white sheets and Ozpin whirled to Helena, her dazed eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face.

"I can't punish you currently, so they will have to do. This…" Her eyes darted to Noctis and back as another round of yells occurred and Ozpin scowled harder as she continued. "will have to do. Neither her nor him will remember what occurred here. And it would be terribly sad if something happened to their friends, wouldn't it?"

Ozpin stepped forward threateningly. "Leave my students out of this! This is between you and me!"

An eyebrow raised. "Is it, Ozpin? Is it really?" The girl shifted slightly before laying backwards some. "I do hope you'll see reason soon. All you have to do is release them – ad I would do it before some of my associates are there. I have commanded them to follow their orders as well… and she's not as generous as I am." Blues eyes unglazed and shut quickly, her falling limply back into the pillow; breathing slow and even. Mutters and comments of confusion filled the other room and he turned to Noctis having down the same, daggers lying beside the restraints. Ozpin sprinted in to Ignis taking the daggers and dispersing them. Blake was the first to notice his appearance and then glanced at where he came from and nodded in understanding. The four girls agreed to Ozpin's request of her secrecy for now, despite all their confusion.

"This is seriously getting annoying." Gladio grumbled as he got out of the way for the nurse to bandage up his bleeding wrists, stopping the blood flow in the process. Nods of agreement occurred as Blake keenly watched the Headmaster, visibly trying to hide his growing distress.

"Professor Ozpin?" she called worried, accidentally alerting the others of his presence. Gladio turned on him.

"Where were you, Professor? We needed you here!"

"Gladio!" Ignis warned sternly with a glare as well, yet Ozpin was unfazed by the Shield's outburst.

"I was trying to deal with the root of the problem, Mr. Amicitia." He replied as he walked past them towards the door without another glance. "I'm afraid things have gotten more complicated."

* * *

' _ **You will not remember.'**_

' _Huh?' she looked around the black void for the source of the echoing voice. "Who's there?"_

' _ **You will not remember.'**_

" _Hello?" she called as she searched the void as the voice echoed around her, eyes slowly becoming disoriented and distant._

' _ **You will not remember.'**_

" _I will not remember." She muttered dazedly. "I will not remember." She repeated over and over, eyes becoming cloudier over each sentence._

_A white hand placed itself on her shoulder as she continued to mutter as another grip her chin and tilted her head up to meet Salem's gleaming red eyes. "Now you really are mine." A wild grin formed on her face. "Let's see how Ozpin responds to this, and now you really will be obedient." Her eyes glowed red as she took her other hand off Helena's shoulder and placed it on her mouth. "Shh. You will remember what I want you to remember."_

_She removed her hand slightly to hear the response. "I will remember what you want me to remember."_

" _You are mine."_

" _I am yours."_

" _You will remember everything about your twin brother, Noctis, and you will lead him to Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick."_

" _I will remember everything about Noctis and will lead him to Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick."_

_She placed a hand once more on her lips. "I can see why Dad always preferred you when you were obedient, but one last thing. Remember what Ozpin looks like and that he is our enemy. When you wake, you will be around those who you once called 'friends'. Do not give anyway anything, in fact do not speak to anyone but Ozpin and Noctis. When the time is right, tell Ozpin that this is you and your brother's punishment." Cloudy eyes scrunched in confusion. "He will know what it means." She assured as she retreated from her. "You will remember what I have told you when needed, but only when needed. Other than that, you will not remember anything. Now, wake up, Helena."_

Her eyes shot open and her eyes wondered around the small white room. She cocked her head in confusion. _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_

' _ **You will not remember.'**_

She blinked before turning her attention to the restraints and struggled against them. 'What?' "Hello?!" she called anxiously, "Hello?! Anyone there?!"

Or at least she tried to. _**'You will not speak.'**_ Futilely, she continued to tried to yell, but no sounds coming out. _**'You will not speak. You will not remember.'**_

She blinked before going back to trying to fiddle with the restraints. _'Guess I've always not been able to speak.'_

Blue eyes shot up to the sound of a door opening to meet amber eyes. A girl with black hair and a bow over her head blinked before quietly speaking. "Oh, you're awake. Good, we got worried. Sorry about before and the restraints; we're not taking any chances. 'Specially since you asked us to restrain you."

' _I… did?'_ Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to run through her memory, only to find nothing. _'Why don't I remember anything?! Who am I and what am I doing here?'_

Blake watched the girl's crystal blue eyes go distant and then filled with worry and panic with her arms crossed across her chest. She quickly unfolded them and turned to the door ad opened it. "Professor Ozpin!" She called worried, not caring that everyone had turned and followed the Headmaster as he ran into the small room.

Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto froze at the sight of her. "Princess?" Ignis whispered in shock, but didn't miss the sharp glances around the room, confusion in worry in her eyes. "Bellona?" he tried again, and the girl blinked and turned to him.

' _Is… he talking to me? Is that my name?'_

' _ **Your name is Helena.'**_

' _My name is Helena…'_

Everyone's eyes dated to each other as her eyes glazed over for a moment and Ignis spoke once more to her. "What is your name?" She turned to him and just blinked at him. Ignis felt his stomach turn. "Can you speak?"

She nodded and everyone looked at her with sympathy and her face scrunched even more with confusion as Ozpin watched silently behind them. Weiss broke the unrelenting silence. "This is going to crush Noctis; when we can tell him at least."

Her head tilted at that name. "Noctis." She repeated and everyone looked at her. "Noctis." She repeated, trying to hint with her voice.

Blake caught on. "Salem did something. She can't talk to us, but she can talk to Noctis. Any clue why, Professor Ozpin?" She asked as she turned to the silent Headmaster.

Helena followed her gaze. "Ozpin." She stated and the other stiffened as her eyes glazed over. "This is me and my brother's punishment."

Ozpin exhaled angrily as the glaze disappeared. She looked at him. "I can talk to you, but I can't to them." She said with a gesture. _**'He is the enemy.'**_ She grimaced, fighting that sensation, a wave of pain erupting in her head. "Why? Also, what's with the voice in my head screaming that you're the enemy? And why I can't I remember anything?"

Ozpin took in her questions, thoughts churning all coming to one solution. "I believe I know the answer to all of them." He said as he walked beside the left side of her bed and her gaze followed him, unaware of his slow-moving hand.

"What is it?" she questioned hopefully, "Can you fix it?"

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed I can." His left hand shot up from the bedside tray, syringe in hand and quickly distributed into her neck. Disoriented eyes looked around before, glazing over. "Big mistake Ozpin… big mistake." She muttered as she fought drug, under Salem's orders, and Ozpin calmly responded.

"I'm doing what you asked, Salem. Nothing more, nothing less." He waited until her struggling ceased form going limp before he undid her restraints and picked her up.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ignis questioned with a brow raised.

"Undo Noctis' restraints after you sedate him once more with a small dose. Just enough for me to pass by with Bellona. Salem wants them both released – fine. But she never said anything about them being together when released." He stated as he carried her out into the hallway and through the school down to their tomb.

* * *

" _Good to see you again, my dear."_

_She blinked, looking at her surroundings. The clear blue sky and the field of grass and patches of flowers throughout made her smile as she turned her attention to the owner of the voice and her face faltered in confusion._

_Ardyn watched her carefully as her eyes landed on him and glazed momentarily. He frowned and stood up from his resting spot on the tree to approach her. Her body instinctively took a step back but something in the back of her mind urged her to stay; which only confused her more. His face had softened and she found her body would not cooperate as he put a hand softly on her cheek._

" _What did she do to you?" he whispered as the hand rested there and she found herself leaning in; unable to stop herself. Her blues eyes gazed into his, trying to see if she could remember anything and his amber eyes softened. He removed the hand from her cheek to move it to her chin and focused intently into her eyes. He watched as they began distant and glassy and she stood in front of him, just like she had back in their time. "Tell me your name."_

" _My name is Helena." Her voice was dazed, even more so than it was with Salem._

" _No. That is what you call yourself now." He paused, intently staring into her eyes. "Tell me, what did Salem do to you?"_

_Her hazed eyes stared at nothing as she replied. "I am hers and she told me to remember what she wants me to remember."_

_Ardyn scowled, fire raging in his eyes as his gripped tightened around her neck, yet the controlled princess did not even flinch. "You are not hers. If anything, you are_ mine, _but that is your choice alone." He moved the hand from her chin to her shoulder and leaned his forehead against hers. "She can try, but my control was first and stronger than hers will ever be. You will remember everything and she cannot use any control of you anymore, and I will see to it that Noctis is safe too." He promised quietly as eyes became majorly disoriented. "Tell Ozpin that it is time I joined the fray. He knows where I am resting." He quickly moved his head and kissed her forehead softly. "For now, my dear, time for you to return to the real world. Ozpin is there waiting for you… and don't forget I love you." He finished with a kiss on her lips as her eyes closed and she disappeared._

"… The sedative wore off a while ago she should be up by now."

"Do you think its Salem?"

"No, I don't. She might just be talking to him again."

She stirred slightly against the hard surface, trying to readjust and to open her eyes.

"I think she's waking up." Iris' voice came.

"It seems you were right, Ozpin, it wasn't Salem. I don't sense any of her influence." Luna's voice came relieved.

Memories flashed through her head, of this life and her previous, as a hand lightly gripped her shoulder. "Leah, can you hear me?" Ozpin's controlled voice enter her ears. She tried to open her mouth but her body wouldn't respond. That was when she realized that she didn't feel completely attached into her body.

"The princess is overcoming a battle of control within her. The one we once called the Accursed has reawakened the old bond to counteract the one called Salem." A chill filled the room and encircled the limp princess, she distantly feeling it get colder with each step she took closer.

The other three stood there quietly as the closed-eye black-haired woman stopped not too far away from the princess and tilted her head; eyes not leaving the girl. "The battle rages on. The one called Ardyn's influence is strong, but the woman's control has also taken deep root as well." A small frown etched its way onto her lips. "If this war continues, Althaea's mind will collapse from the force that is being put on it."

"Then how do we stop it, Gentiana?" Luna took a step forward; voice urgent and pleading.

"This is something Althaea must deal with herself."

' _Wow, thanks for the help Gentiana.'_ She thought bitterly.

' _ **I am not giving you up so easily! You will obey me!'**_

' **No, she won't. You do not control her anymore, or did you forget that I had the control first? Our bond still lasts, and she is not yours.'** _'Ardyn…'_

' _ **You may be protecting her… but you can't protect them all. I believe it's time I paid Aurora another visit.'**_

' _NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!'_

' **She is not a part of this.'**

' _ **Just as you had no part either. If anything, I don't understand why you're fighting against me. We once were on the same path, Father. They miss you; just as I do… please stop this pointless fighting and come back to me.'**_ She couldn't help but freeze as she heard the pleading and the crack in Salem's voice, but Ardyn's came back at her.

' **I believe that you can come back to me as well. Yet the daemons have devoured you just as they did me. Now,** _ **leave.**_ **'** His commanding voice echoed in her mind and she felt Salem's presence disintegrate; feeling attached to her body once more. **'Go on. I'll see you in person soon, my dear.'**

Her eyelids fluttered open, a blurry world greeting her. She could see the golden hair leaning over her and she smiled slightly. "Luna…" her voice was a hoarse whisper. A smile caressed her face.

"You back with us, Helena?"

Her eyes drifted to the ceiling above them in thought, silent for a moment before looking to her then to Iris and finally to Ozpin. "If you want to call me that, fine, but call me Lena then. But I'll go by Leah too." A large grin spread across her face. "Belle also works too."

Ozpin relaxed at her comment. "So you're back with us – completely I see."

She shrugged. "Eh, my covers have been blown." She looked around seeing that they were in the tomb. "Now… where is my brother? I owe him a slap on the face for his stubbornness… and a hug." She blinked as the three questioningly looked at each other before rolling her eyes; understanding their silent question.

She reached into the subspace, searching deep within as she summoned a pair of cuffs into Ozpin's hand as she held up her wrist to him. "Put them on me."

The three had confusion written on their faces so she explained. "They're Stasis cuffs. They'll render me unable to use my powers and I will be weak from it. Noctis and I keep one each for each other in case of dire situations." No one made a move so she turned her gaze to Ozpin, holding them further out to the Headmaster. "Do it. Please."

Ozpin looked at her for a moment before the click of cuffs were heard and tiredness filled her body. "Thank you. I believe she's gone, but I don't want to take any more chances. I don't want to hurt anyone else." She turned down the hallway towards the elevator and stumbled slightly. Iris, luckily nearby, supported her. "Thanks." Her voice was tired too.

Worry flickered in the younger Amicitia's brown eyes as the princess shrugged off her. Bellona trudged forward, Ozpin beside her as she faltered.

"Something's wrong." A sharp pained yell came from her shortly after; she had fallen to her knees as she gripped her hands over her ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut as a flash of white covered her eyelids.

_Noctis and Ardyn stood there, armed and ready for a battle as both dodged out of the way avoiding a wave of fire and Noct parried a harsh downward kick, metal crashing and metal. He stumbled back from the force as a chain wrapped itself around his right wrist and he was sent flying backward with a yell._

_A white flash occurred for the scene to change to a red-hooded girl stood there gripping a scythe harshly as Cinder hovered in the air across from her with a flame at her feet; letting the princess know that she had taken the Fall Maiden's powers. Cinder was there smirking as the other girl's focus was on a red-head whose hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she took her final breaths and the girl lashed at Cinder in rage. The sound of a warp was heard, followed by Noct's urgent scream. "Ruby, no!"_

_Another flash. Ozpin stood in his office with familiar faces she had met throughout her life – Qrow, Glinda, James Ironwood, and Winter Schnee. They all had grim faces as they looked to one another._

" _Why?" Qrow finally was the one to break the silence as he took out his flask of alcohol and took a swig. Winter scoffed at his actions, along with a roll of her eyes, but Qrow ignored it. "Why is she after them? The Maidens I understand, but why is she after a bunch of kids?"_

_Glynda raised an eyebrow. "You know why, Qrow."_

_The man waved his hands in the air after he took another sip. "The twins I understand, they've been prophesized since they disappeared but why are they after my niece and her team?"_

_Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Silver eyes." Ozpin moved around from the edge of his desk to the windows. "We must not let her get to Young Ruby or the Maidens… well, the last two. Is there still no word from her?"_

" _There was." Ironwood spoke as he straightened, "My soldiers spotted her with alongside Raven Branwen in the mountains in a scouting session."_

_Ozpin had a small on curve his lips. "So, they will all finally be reunited at last. No doubt Kara is ready to see the others as well."_

Her eyes shot open, her gasping harshly and quickly as Luna was beside her as she tried to calm her. The princess blinked repeatedly, trying to make sense of what occurred.

"Are you okay?" Iris' voice came worried, and Bellona's eyes locked with Ozpin's as what she saw still burned in her mind.

"I need to see him."

Ozpin's eyes softened slightly and he nodded and motioned her the three to follow. He walked up to the Tomb's door and quietly pulled out a key from his left inside pocket and a click was heard quietly after.

"Uh, Belle already has the weapons, so why are we here?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Because that's not the only thing we hid here." Bellona answered with her breathing slow once more, the effect of the Stasis cuffs stronger from her adrenaline rush. Her veins burned from the suction of the magic, but she hid it from the others as they walked inside and she walked around the double caskets in the middle to the back wall. Her eyes traced the floor until stopping at a brick on the wall. She smiled at the small carving of a circle with edges extending inside, slightly curved, on the brick and pressed it. The sound of stones moving was heard as rumbling shook beneath their feet and the middle section of the room's – the space between the two caskets – wall shot down into the floor. Not saying a word, Bellona turned and headed down the stairs, feeling the presence of the bond that Ardyn reawakened getting stronger with each step.

She finally set her feet on solid ground after a decent tread down, and the shocked gasps of Luna and Iris came from behind her. She glanced to Ozpin. "Never told them about here then?"

"Less people that knew about here, the better." He replied as he walked forward, leaning against his cane, toward the two capsules suspended in the air. Light shining on each of them.

Bellona walked forward to the right capsule while the others were focused on the left. "Who is she?" Luna asked with a tilt of her head. "She's in pain."

"This is Amber, the current Fall Maiden." Ozpin explained and Bellona, having made her way to the other capsule's controls, froze with hand hovering over the release button.

"What did you say?" she whispered, face having gone white. " _This_ is the Fall Maiden?" A nod and Bellona suddenly felt very faint, and it wasn't just from the cuffs. _'_ This _is the girl Cinder was trying to kill for the powers?'_ She pressed the button and moved away from both capsules quickly, unable to look toward the girl's capsule now. "I'm going to see Noctis. When he's awake, come find me." She was gone with a warp for distance and ran up the rest of the stairs as she fought against the tiredness from the cuffs and the need to collapse from the warp.

She made it back to the infirmary quicker than she thought she would and was surprised when Gladio and Yang pinned her down on the ground when she opened the door and they saw her. Shocked at first, she soon struggled against the two, arms pinned underneath her as Ignis and Ruby moved in front of Noctis, who was only partially-conscious; unaware of what was going on. A yellow bracelet appeared in her sight before it wrapped around her neck and she was forcefully pulled up; choking slightly from the force.

"The hell?!" her voice was hoarse and cracked from the force.

"Quiet." Yang growled and realization hit her.

"I'm not Salem." She said earnestly, but no one seemed impressed. "I'm telling you the truth."

A groan came from the bed and her attention turned to the shifting Noctis; groggy blinking eyes meeting hers. She locked gazes with her brother's disorientated blue eyes, watching as they quickly hazed over and a crystalline form of him where he resided.

She didn't even have time to think straight and she was yanked up, forced into a warp, then slammed into the wall with a hand around her neck slowly tightening around her neck. As she gasped desperately for air, Noctis smirked at her as she feebly clawed at his wrists from the fatigue of the Stasis cuffs and her body losing its oxygen flow.

"You thought that _he_ would keep you away from me so easily? Now, you should know me better than that." His voice was victoriously, and Bellona only glared at her captor as she fought off the rapidly increasing dark spots. He only increased his grip, and Bellona was forced to look into his eyes, flickering between glazed and clear.

' _He's fighting.'_ Her eyes widened in realization, before gasping once more desperately for air. She heard voices yelling, but they were so muddled and distant as blood rushed into her eyes, a loud ringing filling them. A flash of orange filled her blurring vision but she knew what it was from the wave of heat that filled her rapidly freezing body. _'So… sleepy.'_ She raised her hands to wrap itself each side around her brother's arm as she felt her body going numb.

"Time to go to sleep." His voice was almost hypnotic, as she felt her body trying to give in. _'N-No… I might not wake up. Can't… fall… asleep.'_ She tried to will herself to stay awake, but she could feel her pulse slowing down as blood couldn't circulate in the brain. A smile grazed Noctis' lips at her drooping and disorientated eyes. His cruel smile widened as she went limp in his arms, her hands losing their grips and falling down in front of her.

Noctis howled in pain rearing back from Bellona, her body crashing to the floor, as he gripped his right hand, his left fiercely pulling out a dagger as Salem's connection broke from the pain as a harsh gust of wind followed the dagger and the flames that had been released to hold the twins' friends back. He was thrown off the ground and hit his head against the wall harshly, his vision blurring from the impact as his gaze shifted to the unconscious Bellona. He forced himself to crawl towards Bellona slowly, not carrying about the pain in his hand or the blood covering the floor and his clothes. Upon reaching her, he felt her pulse gently, feeling the pulse normalizing at his touch he sighed with relief. The familiar golden aura covered her, flickering in and out as he realized she was wearing Stasis cuffs and took them off; letting her aura grow, her injuries healing him in the process of healing herself. A sharp gasp came from her ask her eyes shot open, glowing bright gold. Her eyes slowly landed on him, dimming quickly. She held out her hand to him, it shaking as her body still tried to regain control of itself from lack of oxygen, and he took it. The aura surrounding her body spread onto his and smiled contently at its warmth and comforting light.

' _ **NO!'**_ He heard Salem's yell echo before something shattered between the two, and he smiled as he knew it was her control over him.

Bellona quickly retracted her hand, panting harshly as the aura disappeared, sweat streaming down her face. Tired eyes continued to look at him, joy shining in them at knowing she had accomplished what she wanted to do. Quickly regaining her strength, she began to stand up, Luna and Iris beside her catching her from her stumble and she nodded a soft 'thank you'. She jolted back slightly as her vision flashed white.

_A man in a top hat with red hair in a white jacket and holding a cane tipped his hat toward the roofs. "Well, hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Ruby stood upon the edge of the roof and twirled her scythe around her as it extended. A girl with short yellow-orange hair with a pink bow stood not far behind her. She had green eyes and wore a gray dress with sections of green and black pants and shoes. "Ruby, are these your friends?"_

_Ruby whipped around at her. "Penny, get back!" The man in a top hat smirked at her and as she was distracted, he raised his cane and the end popped up and a grenade flew out the end to the roof. Ruby barely turned back in time for her to see the shot before she was thrown back with a yelp. The other girl – Penny – followed Ruby's movement before snapping her head back to the location of where the shot originated with narrowed eyes. She began to walk toward the edge when Ruby yelled. "Penny, what are you doing?! Stop!"_

_The girl turned back to her. "Don't worry, Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Blades appeared from her back and floated around her thanks to their thin wires and she jumped down to the ground below and began assaulting two flying ships._

Flash _. The scene changed to the red-headed ponytail girl from before as she fought against Penny, whose blades were raised. The other girl's eyes were wide and a pulse of black flew through the air and Penny gripped her chest tightly as the blade flew backwards and the invisible strings sliced through her; a robotic endoskeleton showing. Large gaps were heard and the girl's face of horror was shown before changing to Ruby helplessly running forward slightly before dropping to her knees. "Penny…" she began sobbing softly._

A sharp breath escaped her and she tried to control her darting eyes. "You okay?" Ruby asked her quietly and she turned to her voice. Her silver eyes glistened with worry and Bellona didn't respond, at least not to her. She turned her attention to Ozpin. "When do the other schools' students arrive for the Vytal Festival?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tomorrow is my last day of school! Going to try to update frequently but might be more spaced out... I get distracted at home.

Bellona walked down the streets of Vale quietly taking in the buildings around her. "Hasn't changed much."

"Well that depends on who you ask."

Bellona tensed at the new voice before relaxing with a roll of her eyes. "I'm pretty sure the only place you would know changed would be the local bars, Qrow."

The old man chuckled as he pushed himself off the alley way he was leaning against. "You have a point there. Mind if I join you, Princess?"

"Only if you don't call me 'Princess'." She said with a raised eyebrow. Another chuckle escaped his lips, before the happy and lighthearted mood passed.

"Oz informed me of what's been happening… you doing ok?" Her eyes shot to the ground as she continued to walk.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled and the man's face showed concern. "I said 'I'm fine.'"

The two continued to walk before she broke the silence, voicing her thoughts. "Shiva said she sent us here for a chance at a better life, but ever since I've arrived, I've been through hell and still fighting to save the world." She looked up and to the man. "At least Noctis had a chance at a normal life and I truly thank you for that."

"Yeah, well, I just wish we could have gotten to you two sooner." He said somberly. "I was surprised when it was Raven that had contacted me that she was the one who went after them. That was the last time she worked with us like that, now she only cares about her people and herself."

"Blake! BBLLAAKEE!" Ruby's voice echoed. "Oh, where could she have gone?"

Bellona's eyes furrowed before eyes widening at the fourth person walking behind them. "Penny…"

Qrow turned on her. "How do you know that name?"

"Long story." Was her reply. "Right now it seems that they need help though."

"Blaakke! Bla- Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby cut herself off when she caught sight of the man before tackling him, leaving a trail of rose petals in her place. "UNCLE QROW!"

The man chuckled. "Nice to see you too, kiddo."

"What's going on?" Bellona asked with a tilt of her head as the others caught up. Weiss shifted on her feet and crossed her arms defiantly. Yang rolled her eyes at the heiress' actions but didn't say anything about it.

"We're looking for Blake. She ran off the other night and we have her or seen from her since."

"Does Ozpin know about this?" Bellona asked as silence was her answer. "Ok… well how about the boys?"

"They know. They're helping look now." Ruby answered.

"She's probably with that filthy Faunus anyways." Weiss said venomously and Bellona's eyebrows raised.

"She told you?"

The girls looked at her in shock. "You knew?" She nodded.

"I actually already knew the four of you. I know someone in each of your families and keep in contact with them. I know you and Yang, Ruby, through Qrow, I know Weiss through Winter and General Ironwood, and I know Blake through her father and mother." She explained.

"I'll leave you kids be. I have some things I need to do. Catch ya later, kiddos." He finished with the ruffling of Yang and Ruby's hairs.

Bellona regarded the girls. "I think it's best we split up into two groups from here."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Ruby regarded as she pointed to Yang and Weiss' retreating forms.

"Wow, they really care about your teammate, Ruby1" Penny remarked cheerfully.

"Oh! Lena, this is Penny." The princess waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny smiled.

"Likewise."

The sound of gun fire filled her ears and she turned toward it with narrowed eyes. "Trouble." she announced before breaking off into a run, Ruby and Penny close behind. The sound of metal crashing against metal was heard as well as a shout. "He's mine!"

"That was Blake!" Ruby announced and their pace quickened. The princess began warping ahead of the group to appear at the cargo docks, finding Blake and a blonde-haired Faunus fighting alongside her with a staff; his tail flicking around as he fought what she recognized as members of the White Fang – a Faunus rebellion group who used to be peaceful but now is very violent. She jumped down on top of a cargo bin and summoned Alecto and fired a Firara arrow between the two groups as a new voice entered her ears after its impact.

"This kitty's got claws." The man with the top hat walked forward, swinging the handle of his cane in his hand.

Bellona grabbed another Firara and knocked it as Ruby's voice yelled out. "Hey!" Her eyes widened as they all turned to her as she circled the scythe around her and the man laughed.

"Well, hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Bellona's eyes widened at his comment. "Ruby, are these your friends?" came Penny's voice with Ruby's quick and urgent reply. "Penny, get back!"

Despite the growing shock, she quickly drew back the arrow and fired it at the ground near the blonde-haired boy to assist in the White Fang members encircling him. Ruby's yell came from the roof and shortly after came Penny and her swarm of flying blades as she attacked the aircrafts. Bellona watched as the man quickly retreated into a craft; it taking off and quickly leaving. Her eyes narrowed at this before jumping down to run to Blake and the boy.

"You guys okay?"

Blake turned to her. "A few scratches and bruises. Nothing big."

"Same here." The boy said. "Sun's my name by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand which he took to shake. She concentrated and focused her power onto him, healing all the injuries and leaving a confused Sun. She released his hand before put her other hand on Blake's shoulder and healing her before she could say anything about it.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know." She turned to the remains of the embers in the ground. "Oh, right. Probably should clean that up."

"Wait, that was you?" Sun questioned. She nodded as she raised her left hand and focused on the embers on the ground, absorbing the remaining elemental energy.

Sun let out a whistle. "That was awesome."

Bellona turned back to him, dumbfounded before turning to Blake. "How are you dealing with this guy?"

Blake shrugged.

* * *

"Well, you've had quite a night." Ozpin remarked as the elevator door opened and Bellona followed him out into his office. "Now, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Who are the last two Maidens?" she questioned, wasting no time. Ozpin stiffened, his gaze hardening slightly on her.

"How do you know about them?" His tone was cautious. It was then that she remembered that he had never actually talked to her about them.

"I've… been having visions." She hesitantly explained. "Just weird flashes. Didn't think anything about it until one happened tonight. I don't know if they are all of what could happen in the future or what could have happened in the past as well. All I know is I also saw one of you talking with Qrow, Winter, and Ironwood about the Maidens and why they are after… someone else beside me and Noct."

Ozpin put a hand on his chin. "I believe… you are getting visions of the future, because I planned to talk to Winter when she arrived with supplies for the Vytal Festival." An eyebrow raised. "This didn't happen before?"

She shook her head. "This didn't start either until Ardyn helped get rid of Salem's influence; and Shiva helped me remove Noct's." she explained.

The Headmaster looked at her in curiosity as a call appeared from the screens at his desk. Both turned to it and before Ozpin could speak, she raised her hand. "We'll have to finish this another time; I know." She said with a wave of a hand and into the elevator.

She sighed as she walked out of the elevator and down the halls to the dormitories to see Noct. Ever since she left the infirmary, she stayed underneath the school in the hidden hallways where the tomb resided with Luna and Iris. Ruby's voice entered her ears and she stopped at the edge of the wall and listened; freezing at the replying voice.

"Thank you. We just got lost."

"Yeah, it's a big place. Not gonna lie; I still get lost sometimes." Ruby admitted sheepishly.

She whipped around the corner to see three familiar faces standing there with Ruby's back to her. Hiding her emotions, she feigned worry. "Everything okay over here?"

Ruby turned. "Oh! Hey Lena! I was just telling these students where to go for their dormitories. They're from Mistral."

"Oh, really?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, now since you know where to go, shouldn't you be on your way?"

Cinder's ember eyes met her cold ones. "Yes, we must get going. Hope to see you around."

The three turned around and Bellona's hands shook with rage. She nodded to Ruby before going to the door where the boys resided, knocking and trying to calm her enraged anger. It didn't take long for Ignis to answer and immediately opened the door wider, letting her in, upon seeing her anger. Gladio looked up from the book he was reading as Prompto both looked up from his phone; both putting them away as Ignis shut the door. Prompto got up and rushed to the sleeping form of the prince and nudged him roughly.

"Noct, you might wanna wake up buddy."

Noct groaned and then mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Trying to keep the anger out of her voice, but failing miserably, she spoke up. "Sorry, Noct, I don't think I would last that long."

Noct shot up at the rage of her voice and concern etched his face. "What's wrong?"

Another knock occurred, and even Bellona looked at the door in curiosity. Ignis opened the door once more to see a somber Glynda. "You're to come with me, Your Highnesses. Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you."

"Just who else I wanted to see." Bellona remarked and wasted no time following the woman, Noct close behind.

Impatience fueled her anger as the doors opened once again to his office. As she walked out, she regarded Qrow's and General Ironwood's presence but focused on Ozpin. "They're here." She spat.

Noctis looked at her in confusion while everyone else looked at her with shocked faces.

"You're sure?" Ironwood questioned, seriousness now covering his features.

"You really think I would joke about that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Noct waved his hands in the air.

"Woah, woah, woah. Can someone catch me up please?" he exclaimed.

"Of course, Noctis. This wasn't what we called you up here for anyways. Although this information must be discussed as well." Ozpin addressed.

"Not just 'discussed', Oz. We have to deal with them too." Qrow retorted.

"Deal with who?" Noctis questioned, trying to remind the others that he was there and confused at what was going on.

"Salem's associates." Bellona spat.

Ozpin turned to Bellona. "Did they recognize you?"

"Oh, they did, alright. I caught them talking to Ruby." She informed and Qrow and Ozpin stiffened.

"But you know who they are. That means that we can remove them from the school grounds." Glynda remarked, but Ironwood shook his head.

"But it also means we can keep a watch on them to see what their plan is."

Ozpin raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it gently. A chill entered the room and the Headmaster turned to see Gentiana standing in front of the elevator doors. "The enemy's presence can ensue roaring flames or can provide light against the darkness. The wielder's trust has wavered against the one called Salem as she was unable to complete the transference of the Fall Maiden's powers." She turned her head to Bellona, her closed eyes still reading her inside and out. "You will find Winter and Summer closer than you think. My siblings and I are guiding Spring to Beacon now. Soon, all will be reunited. Do not let the transference of Fall's powers be finished."

Everyone in the room glanced at each other, Gentiana having made her departure in the process. Bellona's eyes wandered in thought. "Winter and Summer are here at Beacon." Her eyes widened as she looked at Ozpin. "Did you know this?" He shook his head.

"We must find out who then." Ironwood confirmed everyone's thoughts. She felt Ozpin's gaze on her, but did not comment on it as her thoughts continued to fly around in her head.

' _Even before she knew that Ruby had silver eyes, Salem was after her… why? Unless…'_ Her pupils shrunk and she raced to the window, everyone else watching her questioningly. She looked out towards the forest to where she watched Noct and the others fight the Jabberwock and the rose petals left in her place when she dashed around. She whirled on the adults. "The Summer Maiden – what element does she usually use?"

A blink from Glynda before she replied. "The Maidens have their own preferences of elements they use, but it has been noticed that Summer generally tends to use wind and water."

A smile spread across her face. "That's what I was hoping the answer would be." She opened the window and disappeared in a warp to the courtyard below. She heard the urgent call of her brother but ignored it as she gazed upon the main courtyard's design. One large circle was etched into the courtyard's floor, four smaller circles upon each direction. She traced herself around the large circle's outline; passing through each smaller circle.

Her attention then changed to a smaller circle in the middle, almost unrecognizable if not looking thanks to the design and she took a deep sigh, walking onto it.

"Lena!" She turned to see team RWBY running to her and her eyes widened.

"Stay back!" her tone was commanding, but cautious. Before the girls could react, the circle on the floor beneath her began to glow bright golden and a pulse of golden energy flew outwards, sending the girls flying backwards. Bellona could only gasp as her hair wildly flew around, harsh winds undoing her ponytail as a voice boomed in her head.

" _ **Proceed with caution, Althaea. The Darkness is growing and once more, you have the power to see as to what will happen. The visions you have been receiving are just one outcome of what could come."**_

Her eyes widened as she held her arm around her face, protecting it for her harshly flying hair. "Bellona!" Noct's voice came, almost unheard from the roar of the wind; knowing that he would not be able to hear her as well.

" _ **My siblings and I cannot act with the world as we once could as Shiva is the only one who can walk freely among you. As well as you cannot hide your secret much longer from your brother."**_

She visibly stiffened yet her body felt numb and she felt like she was no longer connected. "So you're admitting it... you're finally admitting it. What, you couldn't tell me this three thousand years ago?! Frankly I was surprised when you de-aged us back to babies with Ardyn. Should've known it was because of Noctis though, and even then, you keep us separated. Yes, I know I should tell him, and I will, but on my own terms. I'm tired of being your pawn!" She didn't realize she had tightened her fists, until she felt her powers trying to heal her hands as she had punctured skin. Bahamut remained silent and it only fueled her anger. "What?! You have nothing to say!?"

"… _**Do not go by three names anymore. Whichever you choose, we will call you."**_

At the end of his statement the harsh winds ceased abruptly and her angered screams were heard. "I'm not done talking with you! Bahamut!" Knowing she would not get a reply, she fell to her knees. She breathed harshly before letting out a guttural scream and repeatedly punched the stone floor; her anger fueling her strength. Multiple cracks of breaking bones were heard as she continued to yell as she punched, the screams breaking up before turning into uncontrollable sobbing; her punches getting weaker as her sobs grew.

The boys and team RWBY could only watch as the princess had her breakdown as Ozpin and the other adults finally arrived and the Headmaster looked upon the girl with sympathy. The sound of another pair of footsteps were heard, the pace quickening in distance as the owner passed by them to kneel beside the princess comfortingly.

"H-He a-admitted it." She hiccupped as her body shook and she couldn't stop her crying as hand gripped her shoulder softly.

"Get the hell away from her, Ardyn." Noct growled out venomously and the former Accursed looked at him.

"Can't you see that she's in distress? I only wish to help."

Noct's eyes slit as a flash of blue was seen as he stepped forward in a stance and a gun was held in his hands; the barrel pointed at Ardyn. "I said get the hell away from her!"

"N-Noct…" she started, but he calmly took his hand off her shoulder.

"No, it's fine, my dear. I'll do as he asks." He stood up and backed away from the girl and away from the others. "Better?"

Noct only stepped towards him, gun never wavering as he said. "Stay away from her, you hear me?"

"Noct…" Her brows had furrowed as she crying had ceased and now watched worriedly, as did the others; all frozen with shock at how the prince was acting. "Put the gun down."

Noct didn't respond to her as Ardyn moved to take a step forward and the click of the gun loading was heard. "Stay back!" he barked at the other man.

"Noctis." Her tone had hardened. "That's enough."

"Even with you helping me and her with Salem, why the hell should I let you live after all the torture we went through?" His tone was dark and hollow, yet Ardyn remained silent. "Not gonna answer? Well, guess to see if you're immortal in this world too or not?"

Bellona's body pulled out of its paralyzed state at his sentence. "Noctis, no!" Time seemed to slow as she jumped up as the sound of a silenced gunshot echoed the courtyard. She jumped in between the two males as the bullet soared through the air slowly. She raised her hands, summoning a shield in the process; but was too late as the bullet soared past the barrier and hit underneath her left shoulder. She stumbled back from the impact as the sound of a gun crashing against stone was heard but seemed so far away, as well as the shocked yells. She vaguely registered that her legs gave out from underneath her soon after she had recovered from the stumble; her right side hitting the stone courtyard. Her world shifted once more to look up to blurry figures one holding her head up. She felt like she was floating as she gazed up at nothing.

* * *

Ozpin was the first to react, despite the horror and shock of the situation. He rushed forward to the limp princess as Noctis let the gun drop from his hand numbly. Ozpin was beside her, turning her over to assess the injury, noticing first the disorientated eyes staring into nothing. "We have to get her to the infirmary." Qrow had already begun picking her up and hoisted her carefully in his arms. "Also, Gladio, restrain Noctis please. It seems he has not completely recovered." Then the two rushed out of the courtyard to the school.

Gladio was instantly behind the prince and pinning his arms around his back. "Ignis." He called and the advisor was already approaching, Stasis cuffs in hands. Noctis struggled harshly against the Shield. "I don't need those stupid cuffs."

Gladio frowned sourly. "Well, you lost your chance at not wearing them when you shot your own damn sister. You better hope that they get the bullet out of her in time." It was both a threat and his clasp of hope.

"Woah, whoa, whoa." Yang interrupted. "What do you mean by 'get it out in time'?"

Prompto's normally positive attitude was broken. "Exactly what he said Yang. She can't heal herself if she's dead."

"But you told us that she came back to life before!" Weiss retorted and Ignis nodded.

"Yes, but that was with both the power of Kings and of the Oracles assisting in Noctis, both dying out in answering his plea." The advisor explained somberly.

The sound of Blake's heels was heard, making them turn. Ironwood watched the black-haired girl as she glided over to where Bellona had been standing before the shot and her amber eyes widened. "You guys might want to see this."

Ironwood moved to see what she was talking about, but did not approach. Ardyn chuckled, a slight smile on his face. "I'm guessing after her little talk with Bahamut, he told her to choose only one name. Frankly, I think Helena fits her best." He glanced to Glynda, the woman straightening slightly, and nodded to her, looking back once more to the name she had carved into the ground with her assault earlier. Glynda wasted no time in raising her riding crop and focusing on all the chipped pieces around the cracks and magically put the pieces back in their places.

"Now," she began, turning to the boys as she focused on the weakly struggling Noctis; Gladio barely fazed by the boy's actions. "I believe it's best we take Mr. Caelum somewhere else as we discuss some things."

"Actually, I believe it's just best that I stay away from him; as well as his teammates." Ardyn corrected, already backing away from the boys.

"Yeah, well you can understand our reasons." Gladio replied sourly.

Ruby's eyes narrowed at Ardyn. "So you're Ardyn, huh? Did you know about Torchwick being at the docks?"

Blake straightened slightly as she watched the man's face for an answer. The clicking of Glynda's heels were heard as she approached. "As I said before, it's best we get inside to discuss more." Her tone left no room for argument, and Ruby watched as Gladio practically lifted the flailing Noctis and carried him inside.

She turned to follow the others not too long after the rest before freezing. She felt the tips of the hair on her arm's stand up as soft whispers traced her hearing. Her eyes darted around the courtyard, trying to find its owner but unable to find it. Warily, she followed the others inside the school and she found Prompto waiting on her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah… sorry. I thought I heard something." She replied hesitantly.

Prompto decided to drop it, as enough was on their plate. "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

"Actually…" she fiddled with her cape. "I think I'm going to go to the infirmary and check on Lena. This is just a little too much for my head right now. Let me know how Noct is doing later, okay?"

The gunner remained silently, clearly wanting to argue, but nodded his head and walked off.

Ruby wasted no time in sprinting down the hallways into the infirmary. Qrow looked up from the flattened bed where the princess resided as Ozpin and the nurse worked to remove the bullet and stated to the girl. "Ruby, it's best you left for now. Shouldn't you be with the others?"

She blinked. "I was worried about her and too much has happened recently, I just wanted to get my mind off it; at least for a little while." She turned to the bed. "How is she?"

"Her body want to heal itself, but the bullet is lodged deep. Thankfully, it didn't hit her heart but was dangerously close." Ozpin informed her as the nurse carefully inserted metal prongs into the opening; Helena's body jerking in the process.

"Almost… got it." The nurse announced as she began to pull the prongs out. The windows flew open from a large gust of wind and Qrow sharply turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, you need to leave now."

"No! What's going on?!" she responded worriedly.

The winds roared before abruptly stopping, as if sensing that she would not budge in retreating, as the sound of the flat straight beep of the heart monitor was heard. Ruby shook her head in disbelief. "No…" Her face was ashen. She spun on her heels and began to make a run for the door as a hard harshly gripped her wrist.

"Ruby, wait!"

She tugged against the other's grip. "Let me go, Uncle Qrow!"

"I will when you calm down and wait a moment." He relented.

A loud sharp gasp was heard as its owner jolted upward, the gasp replaced with heavy panting. Silver eyes turned to the bed to meet glowing golden ones. Ruby took a few steps back in shock, Qrow letting her slip out of his grip, shaking her head back and forth. She watched as the other's eyes dimmed to their original blue. An uneasy silence covered the infirmary, minus the princess' slowing pants.

"How much did she see?" Helena finally spoke, forcing herself to remain calm as she glanced to the adults.

Ozpin answered, sadness slightly in his voice. "Most of it."

Her face faltered. "Guess I'm going to have to explain sooner than I thought."

Ruby was quiet during the whole ordeal; her mind whirring, trying to piece together what just happened. _'This Salem seems to have been after her for a long time, as well as its clear that Ardyn has some kind of interest in her. Then Ignis explaining behind how she came back to life the first time.'_ Her eyes widened as her body went numb, staring at the girl before her.

"You're immortal." She whispered, unable to find the strength to speak louder. A pause occurred before the other girl nodded.

"Don't tell the others yet, please." Her eyes were watery. "I didn't want anyone to find out this way. It's not the most accepting way of learning. I'm tired of always being called a daemon, although many don't even know what that is anymore." She turned to the side of the bed, swinging her legs over and landed softly on the ground. "Now," her tone had changed to seriousness as she violently wiped away the few stray tears. "I need to go beat some sense into my brother." She didn't wait for a reply as she stormed out of the infirmary and headed down the hallways.

She was silent as she walked quickly down the hallways as a voice spoke up behind her. "Well, well, well, what a surprise to find you here Helena." She tensed but didn't respond as she continued to walk until a silver-haired boy appeared in front of her, smirking. "Going somewhere?"

Helena growled, eyes flaring in anger. "Get out of my way, Mercury." The boy's smirk only increased as he crossed his arms over his chest. She puffed in anger before doing a 180 to only face two others she didn't want to see, their little group being complete. "Should have known you were behind this little meeting, _Cinder_." She spat out the name as if it was poison.

The ember-eyed woman smiled as the girl beside her – a dark-skinned girl with brown eyes and green hair – shifted on her feet. "How else was I supposed to have a chance to properly talk to you? After all, Salem is quite upset that you and your brother keep escaping her control."

"Yeah, well, I thought I made it clear that I like to do things of my own will." Blue eyes hardened at ember ones. "Been around long enough she should know that by now."

"Oh, she knows." A smirk appeared on her face. "That's why I've been told I can do whatever I want to Aurora if it will get you to do what I want… but from the looks of it now, I might just have others to toy with now as well."

Pupils turned golden. "You stay away from them."

Cinder kept her composure. "I will. If you comply with what I want."

Bright light filled her vision before she found herself watching another vision.

_Ardyn stood near the red-headed ponytail girl both in battle stances; Ardyn wielding double swords as the girl wielded a shield and a double-sided spear. The sounds of gunfire were heard as robots stormed the two, both fighting against the rapidly approaching units as sparks flew everywhere._

" _You know, you're not half bad, Pyrrha Nikos. No wonder Ozpin thought you would make a good Fall Maiden replacement."_

_The girl smiled. "Well, not all of us are thousands of years old." Her tone was joking and light-hearted._

" _I do believe it is time to move this fight elsewhere. We are not getting anywhere like this." He remarked as he beheaded a nearby robot then stabbing it in the chest for good measure. A large rumble occurred beneath the ground and Ardyn paled. "No, no, no. That's not possible. We locked it away." Another rumble occurred and Pyrrha barely blocked incoming gunfire with her shield as the earth crumbled beneath them. Pyrrha stared dumbfounded, while Ardyn let out a small laugh in disbelief. "Looks like the Astrals are supporting us as well."_

_Flames erupted from in front of them as arrows punctured a knee in each. Short gasps of pain were heard as they fell and began to pull the arrows out as Cinder emerged from the flames. "You two are annoying me."_

_Ardyn let out a chuckle. "It's a Lucis Caelum trait."_

_Her scowl deepened as fire appeared in her palms. "Cinder!" The woman turned at the call of her name, ember eyes burning to see Noctis standing before her. "Leave them out of this! It's me and my sister that you want!"_

_A bored expression was on her face. "That is where you are wrong, Noctis." She turned to Pyrrha. "Give me the power."_

" _Never." She growled out._

_She moved toward the girl and Ardyn went to lung in front of her but a streak of gray occurred and the man was pinned underneath a metal leg. "Sorry, old man, best you stay out of this." A growl from Noctis occurred to show him fighting against the last girl of the trio. Blades clashing were died out from the crackles of flames as Cinder continued her approach. Pyrrha steadied herself, gripping her shield tightly as an arrow landed between them. The two glanced at it as anther arrow soared through the air, leaving a gash in Cinder's left arm._

_The sounds of footsteps were heard before a new female voice shortly followed. "I'd back off, Cinder. Next shot I won't miss."_

_Cinder glared at the newcomer with narrowed eyes. "Aurora."_

She blinked violently as she returned to the present with Cinder glaring at her while the girl watched her skeptically.

"Cinder…" she started. "I think she just had another vision."

"How do you know about that?!" she snapped.

"We've been keeping a watch on you." Mercury responded.

Her eyes narrowed between the three and inwardly smirked as her ears picked up a familiar sound to her; one would not recognize if not knowing what to listen for: Ignis' almost silent footsteps. She glared at Cinder. "I don't get why you're making such a big fuss over this."

"Because we both know that Ozpin has your complete trust. I need to make sure you won't interfere – that is if you don't want any causalities." Cinder shrugged, but the threat was clear.

"Is there a problem here?" Ignis interrupted the quarrel as he stood behind Mercury with arms crossed; face stern.

Cinder feigned a smile. "No, we were just catching up with an old friend." She glanced to Mercury. "Isn't that right, Mercury?"

"Yeah, there's no harm in saying 'hello'." He shrugged and Ignis' eyes only narrowed more.

"If you were just say hello, then why have your cornered her in this particular narrow hallway?" He raised a brow and Helena couldn't help but smile. She turned back to Cinder, smirk wide on her face when she noticed the other girl was missing.

Ember eyes glinted at cold blue ones as Helena watched the two carefully as the sound of movement occurred on the carpet.

"Is everything okay here?" Ironwood's strict voice came as the general walked up to the five.

"Everything is fine, General." Helena said with restrained motions. "Just 'catching up with some of friends', but it's time for me to take my leave." She waved as she turned and this time Mercury moved aside to let her out as she grabbed Ignis' arm as she passed; practically dragging him. Once far enough away from them, she released Ignis and informed. "I'm going down to the catacombs. If you need Ozpin, Qrow, or Glynda, tell them I need to talk to them with this message – they'll understand it: The pawns are constricting." She didn't even wait for a reply as she stormed to the elevator.

The elevator ride took longer than she wanted as she sprinted to the crossroad of hallways and turned left, approaching a table. She pressed a button underneath the table and she watched as a holographic map appeared on it. She studied it in silence until Ozpin spoke up from behind her. "So, you're back at it then, hmm?"

She gave a sideways glance to the Headmaster. "You said that Noct and the others had to deal with a Jabberwock during inanition. Something ran through my head, and I'm praying that I'm wrong."

Ozpin moved to the other side of the table so he could see her expressions. "That's not your only reason, is it? You saw another vision, didn't you?"

"And something else that popped into my head." She looked up to the man. "I know of all the Royal Tombs and that one is near here; one neither I nor Noctis enjoyed. Plus," she paused, grimacing momentarily. "the Grimm are looking more and more demonic nowadays, and I'm wondering if the Tombs could be some of the reason. The tombs basically at as an airlock: anything that comes in there, stays in there until open again, and we opened all of them when the Starscourge was around."

"You think that it's leaking through." Ozpin hypothesized.

She shook her head. "Not just leaking – someone's _opening_ them."

"But you and your brother have the keys." Glynda popped in, making her jump slightly from not noticing her or the General.

"There are other ways of opening them." She reminded.

"The Crystal." Ironwood's eyes narrowed and she nodded as she turned to face him.

"I'm gonna need my Bracelet – and the Ring. It's time for Noct and I to go Tomb hunting."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little blast from the past for the twins. Let me know what you think please!

"So you're team JNPR." Helena nodded in their direction as the four joined her in the courtyard.

"You know us?" Jaune asked her and she smiled.

"Watched you guys in action during Initiation. Damn good job with that Deathstalker." She complimented.

"It was fun to smash it." Nora giggled.

"I'm assuming team RWBY and the boys have been informing you of what has been occurring?" She received silent nods. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well then, welcome to our troubles. Sounds like you've been pulled in."

"We wanted to help." Pyrrha clarified and Helena had to stop the grimace from appearing on her face as she recognized her from the visions.

"Well, if I was you, I'd back out while I still could. This isn't fun at all… something I learned years ago." Her eyes trailed to the ground.

"Helena!"

She turned at the sound of her name to find the blonde brawler running up to her. "Helena, have you seen Ruby and Weiss? Have any of you guys?" She switched her attention to all of them.

"Last we saw her she was with you." Ren informed her and Yang's expression dropped.

"Ruby, where did you go?" she muttered worriedly.

"She's missing?" Helena asked, finally picking up her worries.

Yang took a sharp inhale at her question. "They weren't in their beds this morning when Blake and I woke up and we have seen them since last night."

Helena's blood turned cold. "Last _night?_ You're sure?" Yang nodded. "Where did you last see them?"

"Here in the courtyard."

Helena's eyes wandered to the nearby trees that led into the forest. Blake strutted up to them. "I haven't found anything. Where could they have gone?"

She closed her eyes, focusing. _'Right now I need a vision now more than ever. Give me a clue as to where they are.'_ She prayed.

" _This is a bad idea, Ruby. Wandering off the grounds without our team_ and _without a teacher's permission could get us killed."_

" _I'm telling you Weiss; I heard something. It's this way." The red reaper motioned with her hand and broke into a jog, Weiss struggling to keep up._

_Weiss stopped in her running when they entered a clearing. "What is that?"_

_Ruby turned back to her. "You hear it now too?"_

" _It's… like whispering. Is it originating from that building?" Weiss looked at it skeptically._

" _There must be someone inside! The could need help!" A streak of roses petals flew through the air._

" _Ruby, wait!" Weiss sped after her with her glyphs, passing through two large broken columns – some all too familiar to her._

Her eyes shot open. "No!" She rotated to Blake. Blake, go get my brother and the team. Yang, go get Professor Ozpin."

"No! If Ruby's in trouble, I'm coming with you." Yang shot back arrogantly with her hands on her hips.

"I'll get the Headmaster." Ren stated and the two took off back to the school.

Helena sharply turned back to the forest and quickly looked between them. "If you guys are so insistent on coming, try not to wander off." The she broke into a run into the woods.

* * *

"Hey, Helena, I have a question for you." Jaune spoke up not long after they had caught their breaths from dealing with some Ursas and continued their travels.

"Ask away." She nodded at him as she fiddled with her arrows, enchanting magic into each one as she was low.

"You have the same powers as Noctis… so why do you wear some of your weapons on you?" He tilted his head and Helena smiled.

"Was wondering when someone would ask. Two reasons: first I that I've had my powers shut off before and had no access to any of my weapons, spells, nothing – I was left defenseless. The second is that hard to remain inconspicuous when people know who you are by your abilities. Anything else?" she directed that to all of them.

"Your fighting skills are unlike anything I've ever seen. I understand you had a life before this, but not even Noctis does as well as you." Pyrrha commented. "I believe you've had a lot longer to practice and improve; am I right?"

Her face dropped. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is what obvious?" Nora questioned.

Before Helena could reply, Yang spoke up. "Guys, what is that?" She followed her finger and her heart dropped.

"Dammit."

"What is this place?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha surveyed it.

"It appears to be some old ruins. Is this what we're here for Helena?"

Helena though stared at the base of the ruins, pale, before running into it. The others followed as they crossed over a bridge where it seemed endless, unable to see the bottom, as she halted in her tracks at the descending block staircase, each trailed with blue designs – one blocking the entrance. "Dammit." She stomped her foot on the ground. "Dammit, dammit!" she shook her arms angrily in the air. She whirled on the brawler. "Yang, I need to use your scroll."

The blonde didn't argue and quickly pulled it out and put it in her hands. She wasted no time dialing and putting the scroll to her ear.

" _Who is thi-?"_

"Costlemark." She cut off the other. "They're in Costlemark."

" _You're sure?"_

"Positive. Got a vision. Standing outside it now." She looked at the horizon, seeing the setting sun. "And it'll be dark soon."

" _Helena, you better not be doing what I think you're doing. Noctis is on his way; wait for him."_

"No can do, Ozpin. Those two have been down there alone too long as is. They don't know what to expect down there." She hung up before the Headmaster could argue and looked once more to the horizon as she held out the scroll for Yang to take. The sound of stone rumbling was heard as the blue began to glow as the stone blocking the entrance snapped out of the way.

"Ooh~" Nora cooed.

She began immediately jogging down the stairs. "Let's go."

"Uhh, are you sure this is safe?" Jaune questioned hesitantly, glancing at every corner repeatedly.

"No." she replied flatly, "But I know my way around here… for the most part."

"For the most part?" Yang repeated.

"There's a labyrinth deep in here. Let's just hope they didn't make it that far." She never stopped her descent while the others stopped momentarily before glancing to each other. "You were the ones that wanted to come along."

They continued through the twists and turns of the ruins before she finally stopped, the others shortly doing the same. "Something's wrong. It's too quiet."

"Could it be from Ruby and Weiss?" Jaune asked her as she scanned her surroundings.

"Possible…" her eyes narrowed. "But I don't think that's the case." Soft crackling entered her ears and she turned white, recognizing that sound anywhere. "Everyone, move!"

No one asked questions, just dodged as she asked as an explosion of electricity occurred where they had stood. "What was that?!" Jaune screamed nervously,

Helena growled. "Gavlandes."

"Bad? Can I smash it?" Nora asked as she brought out her hammer.

Before Helena could reply., Pyrrha yelled. "They're attacking again!" She barely phased out of the way in time as a Gavlande targeted her.

Pyrrha appeared beside her, shield at the ready. "How do we fight these things?"

"I don't know if you can. Noct told me that your weapons didn't really work on the Jabberwock… so I don't know if they would work on daemons either."

Rene turned his head to her after he dodged another attack. "These are daemons? I thought you and Noctis destroyed them!"

She shrugged. "So did I, but I've been going around and killing them before citizens notice. Sadly, I'm not always fast enough. These last few years they've been more active though."

The sound of Nora's grenade launcher was heard and the Gavlandes reared back in pain before turning their attention to her. "Well, that did damage." She chuckled nervously.

Helena grabbed her bow off hanging over her shoulder and back beside her quiver and knocked an arrow quickly, but not quickly enough as the Gavlandes attacked Nora harshly; one by exploding into 4 small Thunder Bombs.

"Nora!" Yang yelled before the sound of guns reloading was heard. Helena looked from the explosion to Nora, who had fallen against a wall, who was getting up and the lightning appeared on her body. She looked up smirking evilly and Helena facepalmed.

"Her Semblance. I'm such an idiot." She lifted her head back up and switched her arrow for a Stopcast Blizzara and shot it at the Gavlandes; weakening them from the element and freezing them in place. She lowered her bow as she spoke. "Have at it, Nora."

Said girl wasted no time and smash her hammer down through the Gavlande; killing it instantly as she then turned to the Thunder Bombs and smashed them as well. When the last one was killed, she frowned. "Aww… I wanted more to smash."

Surprising her as much as the others, the sound of Yang's scroll ringing was heard. She pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" A pause occurred as she listened before grimacing and held her arm out to Helena. "It's for you."

She felt her eye twitch in annoyance, already realizing who it is before putting the phone to her ear. "Yes, oh brother of mine?"

" _Have you gone crazy?!"_ Noct's voice roared through the phone and she rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault they wanted to come along." She nodded at them to continue moving.

" _But Costlemark?! You took them into Costlemark?! If you think I'm going crazy, you should see Ignis right now!"_

"Noct, we're in here because Ruby and Weiss are in here." She paused, briefly choking on her words. "The Astrals showed me."

A pause came from the other line, along with some quiet murmurs, followed by the rustling of the phone. _"Highness, have you found them yet?"_

"No, but we're still looking. Ignis, I know you're worried about them, but don't rush down here. I don't know how they're still here… but there are daemons down here. We just finished off some Gavlandes."

A sharp breath came from the other side of the line as she stiffened. "Hang on a sec, Iggy." She said as she removed the phone from her ear, Ignis complaining at her actions but she ignored it as she focused on the faint sound that she heard; eyes widening. "Gunfire." She whispered before slamming the phone back to her ear as she looked down the circular ramp; recognizing where they were. "Dammit! Ignis, they're in the labyrinth!"

" _Noct!"_ A quick rustle. _"Where?"_

"Labyrinth." Was all she said before. _"We're on our way. Leave me something so I can figure out where you went."_

"Got it." And she hung up, tossing the scroll back to Yang. "Come on, you thought this place was crazy before? Hah, well it's about to get crazier."

She ran out of the ramp and took in her location, trying to remember the path. The others stopped beside her. "So where do we go?"

"There's a block near each corner of the room. We have to get on one… problem is they could have taken any of them and still in the maze or could be in either of the two rooms beneath here." She scoffed. "This place can make you lose your mind." She turned to the right and ran to it, pausing before saying. "We're taking this one first. I remember this one well; it's a troublemaker."

"What do you mean 'it's a troublemaker'?" Yang questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Best for you to see for yourself." She waved them over and they all stepped on it, the platforming lowering.

"Woah, what's happening?!" Jaune squeaked,

"We're entering the maze." Her tone was expressionless. She looked down quickly before saying. "Brace yourself, it's about to slide out from under us."

"It's going to what now?!"

"Hey, at least you're getting warnings. We had none. It was so annoying." Helena retorted irritably.

A familiar sound entered her ears and she cursed under her breath. "Aaannd… more daemons. And of _course,_ it's damn Hobgoblins. They're weak to greatswords and shields… though I believe that you can easily match them Yang." She commented, noticing the blonde brawler's tightening knuckles; bones cracking. Yang didn't respond, just lunged at them, hit them hard; shotgun shells releasing with every punch.

Helena watched impressed as Yang stood there with the dead, disappearing Hobgoblins as she reloaded her gauntlets. "Do they always do that?"

"Yep. They do it too in the sunlight; they burn up." A slight smirk appeared on her face with that comment as they waited for the next block to move out of their way; senses screaming trouble. She summoned her twin short swords, Nox and Lux, and put them in an 'X' formation as she whirled around; catching another sword in its grip. Her eyes narrowed as the others pulled out their weapons. She moved her arms in a motion to stun the enemy enough to push it back. As it stumbled she glanced to them. "Stay back! I got him and there's not enough room for all of us to fight." The others clearly disliked her command, but obliged as she ducked out of the way of another swing from the daemon.

"Can you at least tell us what this one is?" Pyrrha asked, studying the enemy.

"Yojimbo. Weak to short swords and daggers." She answered before parrying another attack and slashing at its arms. It howled and then rotated its hands around the hilt in a move she knew all too well. "Dammit!" She barely warped out of the dark spikes that erupted from the ground as his sword slammed into it. As soon as they disappeared, she warped back to the daemon hard and beheaded him.

She stood their panting as it disappeared into nothing. "Forgot how much I hate this place." She spat.

When the next block moved, she cursed again, recognizing the area. "Here's one of those crossroads. Well could take either the left or the right."

"Any clue which one Ruby and Weiss could have taken?" Yang asked worriedly,

She nodded before glancing between them, eyes drifting to the blocks on the ground in front of them.

"Maybe we should split up and look down each one." Yang suggested,

"No." Helena quickly cut her off. "It's bad enough down here as it is. Besides, I've got one more thing I want to try first." She knelt to the one on the right and placed her palm on it as she closed her eyes in concentration. The Bracelet thrummed in response.

' _Where are they?'_ she pleaded as her hair spiked upward and her eyes flew open, pupils golden. _'Thank you.'_

"This one. Everyone on it now. Ruby and Weiss need our help." She looked at them and they gasped.

"Your eyes." Pyrrha gasped,

"Oh, yeah they do that. Now come on." Yang barely stepped on as she looked at her Bracelet, the whisperings of the Astrals loud in her head. "Take us to them." The Bracelet glowed brighter as the stone lurched downward quickly. "Hold on to something!" she yelled at them as she knelt and grabbed the trails of blue, the others grabbing the edges of the block.

She didn't even wait for the block to land when the roar of a Nagaroni entered her ears. She warped out lightly to suspend in air before redirecting her blade to a familiar red hood about to get crushed by a Red Giant's flaming sword. Her warp allowed her to grab the girl and pushed her to the side out of its way.

Ruby tried to push her off before she said as she got up herself. "Ruby, it's me!" She stopped fighting and looked up to her, finding her holding her hand out for her to take. Her eyes shifted to behind her and she summoned Lux and twirled around the girl to slash through a Flan; it lighting on fire from the Holy light infused within it as well as the Bracelet vibrated.

"Woah." Came the gasp of awe from the girl behind her.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled approaching the girl, practically tackling her.

Helena scanned the field and yelled exasperatedly. "God _fucking_ dammit! Three Red Giants, Three Nagaronis, and Flan? You've got to be _shitting_ me!"

"Bad?" Nora questioned,

"That's an understatement. Yang, your scroll. Now." She didn't argue, once again handing her the device. She put it to her ear as she quickly dialed the number.

As soon as she heard the line pick up, she said. "Noct, get the fuck down here. We're in that damn room with a shit ton of daemons." She didn't get to listen for a response as a yell entered her ears and she turned and yelled. "Shit!" Warping in the process to grab Weiss from the air right before she hit the wall.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled tiredly.

"How much have you been using your glyphs?" She looked over her worriedly.

"A lot."

" _Sis, we're on our way!"_

"So cavalry is on the way, huh?" Weiss asked as she regained her balance.

"Yep. Now, just have to hold off against these guys." Her eyes narrowed, but raised her voice for the others to hear. "Try to avoid the snakes if you can! I'll deal with them! You guys deal with the Giants and the Flans!"

The sound of swords slashing and gunfire was soon heard as Helena turned and warped to the nearest Nagaroni; getting it and the other two's attentions. "Here we go again." She said as she twirled her swords in her wrists. One hissed and lunged for her and she phased out of the way as she slashed at its side; the other two retaliating in attacking themselves. A trail of rose petals appeared in her vision, and in one of the Nagaronis as it turned and hissed, following the petals as well and rounding on Ruby; who was busy defending against a group of Flan, her back to the Nagaroni as it opened its mouth, preparing to strike.

"No!" she yelled, warping in front of the red-hooded reaper. She tried to move her swords in a parrying position, but was not fast enough in recovering from the warp; teeth wrapping around her sides, pinning her arms down. She screamed in pain as the Nagaroni bit deeper.

"Lena!" a voice came distant, muddled.

Despite the black spots in her vision, she forced herself to keep her eyes open in afraid of falling unconscious, as well as trying to avoid the eyes of the snakes in its hair. They hissed softly, almost hypnotically, urging her to look. She continued to look away, tried focusing on the others to see how they were doing. The black spots spread across her vision more quickly as her vision blurred, and a familiar feeling in her body but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She felt something graze the back of her neck softly and she made no resistance, as she couldn't get her body to cooperate, as they pushed her head upwards and disoriented eyes met pairs of snake eyes. She continued to stare in them as the pain had disappeared. Something had released her and she was being held in a different position now, but her mind was fuzzy and she found that she couldn't look away from the eyes in front of her.

Muddled noises entered her ears as she felt something gripping her tightly, squeezing tighter yet feeling like a tickling sensation. She laughed deliriously as she continued to stare into the eyes soon finding herself struggling to keep awake, her eyelids drooping. The hissing returned in her ears, softly and hypnotically, urging her to sleep, but something in her mind scream not too.

" _ **Stay awake, my dear."**_

' _Why? Besides, I'm so sleepy.'_

" _ **I know but you must stay awake."**_

She forced her eyelids to stay open, and the snakes hissed slightly. She tried to turn from the snake in front of her, but her body would not respond as her breathing began to become struggled. Alarm bells were going off in her head, but she couldn't figure out what was going on as she gasped for air; unable to fight the darkness off any longer as her body shut down from lack of air.

* * *

Noct had already made a mental list of what could be occurring down there from the latest call from his sister and couldn't stop his growing anxiousness as they made their way through the maze to the room.

Then he heard the scream. "Bellona!" he yelled, not caring about her new name currently and focused on the walls; placing the Ring on the glowing blue. "Take me to her."

A hum occurred and the blocks moved around to make a pathway and Noct wasted no time running down it; the yells of the others calling his name behind him. He jumped down the large gap, rolling on impact before running out it see three Nagaronis enticed in the form in one of its teeth before moved to another's tail as the third's snakes in its hairs stared at her. "No!" he roared angrily as he summoned his Engine Blade and threw it onto one of the snake daemons, it hissing as it punctured its tail. It turned on him and whitened before rage took over at seeing the blood covering the teeth. He heard the others calling names to the others that were fighting and glanced to see them all unconscious as the Red Giants roared, swinging at the newcomers. Yang's angered yell echoed so he knew she was up and angry. He turned back to the Nagaroni he was dealing with and stabbed his sword in its chest, killing it. He turned to find his sister being constricted by the tail of another as its eyes kept her entranced.

"Sis, snap out of it!" he yelled, trying to get a reaction out of her as her prepared to warp. Before he could, the other Nagaroni's tail grabbed him and pinned him against ground. He struggled against it, keeping his head anywhere but towards the snake and its snake hairs above him. He shuttered as it came closer and the slimy snake hairs gripped around his neck and forcefully turned him to face it. He growled as he forcefully shut his eyes as he shuttered as the hissing echoed in his ears as well. His whole body shuttered as the breathing of the daemon was deeply on him as one of the small snakes traced around each of his eyes. He blinked his eyes to get the excess off.

That was his mistake.

The snakes had been ready as they continued hissing hypnotically in his ears and he couldn't closer his eyes fast enough; for he was caught staring into them as they swayed side to side. He stopped his struggling as he was entranced by their soft hissing, almost songlike. The daemon above him hissed happily, and it caused Noct to deliriously laugh. Noises occurred around him but all he could focus on was the hissing, the songlike hissing. His eyes half-closed and disoriented, along with his deliriousness, he watched as a form appeared in his vision. _'Do I know this guy?'_ Said person knelt beside him and laughed.

"So you two are the little runts I've been sent to bring in? Hard to believe all it took was the Nagaronis to bring you two down." He turned slightly to the daemon, two of the snake hairs looking at him as well. "It's time for the Chosen King to take a nap. Would you do the honors?" The snakes staring into his eyes began swaying side to side as something punctured his neck, but his mind was so mixed up it felt like something was tickling him and it only caused him to laugh more as the soft hissing lulled him into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I am officially done with high school! Woohoo! Updates probably will be slower now sadly but I will try to update when I can.

The soft hissing continued melodiously in his ears and he sat content listening to them as their non-worded hisses still held their commands: stay where you are. One stay within his eyesight to make sure he doesn't break from the trance.

Roman Torchwick stood on the other side off the cell where the tranced prince resided, with his sister unconscious in the cell beside him. He shuddered. "Never would have thought that this is how you could grab them." He glanced to the person beside him. "How did you manage to get them down there anyways?"

"Those two girls – Weiss and Ruby I believe were their names. It was easy to lead the younger girl into the woods and the heiress followed to 'keep her out of trouble'. Well, they're out of trouble alright; back safe in Beacon."

"You know Ozpin will let them search for them? Maybe even join them?"

"That's what I'm hoping for." Ember eyes gleamed. "Keep them under. Salem will be here soon. She wants them back in her control. The snakes will only keep the both under for so long." She turned and turned to walk away before pausing. "Oh, and make sure the venom doesn't spread too much. Just can't having them escape until she's done."

Torchwick watched the other leave before turning back to the twins and shuddered once more. His eyes stared into distant ones before he snapped his fingers and then snakes changed, not long after the prince's eyes closing as the snakes quieted slightly but continued their whispers.  _'Almost feel bad for these two.'_

The sound of a door opening caught his attention and soon backed away from the cells at the newcomer's presence.

"So, the Nagaronis have been able to keep them under?" he nodded. "How long?"

"It's been about twelve hours since I retrieved them from the ruins." He answered, not saying anything else.

Salem hummed to herself. "Thankfully, the daemons will listen to me just like my Grimm. Probably from my father's genes." Her eyes glanced between the twins. "Very useful right now though." She paused as a groan came from the princess as she stirred and Salem's brows furrowed, watching.

Helena looked around hesitantly at her surroundings, before her eyes locked on Salem and she tensed, body screaming in alarm to run. A sharp nod came from the women before her through the bars of the cell; confusion swept her face before hissing occurred in her ears. The melodic soft hisses filled her hearing, urging her to relax as she found it harder and harder to concentrate.  _'What am I doing here? Why am I so tense?'_  She let her body relax into a sitting position as the cell door opened and Salem knelt beside her. She began to move away but the soft hisses told her to stay still, that everything was okay; that she wasn't going to hurt her.

Salem smiled at her as another nod occurred. Two snakes appeared in her vision and swayed side to side very slightly, the soft hissing continuing and Helena followed their movements as they slowly made her turn her head to the side, exposing the right side of her neck. Salem's smile widened as she put her hand calmly on the girl's neck and traced it until she found the vein she was looking for. She pulled out a dagger with her other hand and gently cut alongside it, her blood dripping out slightly as Salem quickly cut her palms and held it over the cut on Helena's neck, letting the blood drip onto it. A moan came from the princess at the first drop's impact before going quiet once more, dazed eyes staring into hypnotic ones. She pulled her hand away from Helena's neck as it began to heal itself. She watched silently at the black in her veins as it began to spread and visibly disappear. She turned her head to the snakes. "That's enough, my dears, it's time to send her to sleep." She didn't wait to make sure that it would happen as she left the room, waving her hand for Torchwick to follow. "I'll get young Noctis later, if I have too. Considering how much they care for one another, he might just do what I want willingly." A snap of her fingers occurred and the snakes that were in Noct's cell slithered out and followed the woman.

* * *

Ardyn growled in anger before punching the stone wall of the underground tomb's hallways. His hand rested there momentarily before repeatedly punching again, this time with more force. He knew that Luna and Iris were watching him silently as he wasn't making an effort to hide his anger. The sound of a cane filled his ears as he stood there panting.

"So, I'm assuming you know."

Ardyn turned to him. "What happened, Ozpin?"

The Headmaster paused, pushing up his glasses. "We don't exactly know. The twins disappeared in the depths of Costlemark. We're trying to figure out why and how."

Ardyn laughed hollowly. "Oh, I can give you answers to the second part: Salem's lackeys."

"Wait, what?" Iris broke in, concerned. "Helena and Noct are missing?"

"Noct's teammates and Team RWBY are prepping to go search for them as we speak – even though we told them not too." The last part of his sentence held annoyance.

Ardyn shook his head slightly, believing of what Noct's friends doing to be true, as wave of pain erupted through him and he staggered slightly. He clutched his chest as his breathing became harsh as it disappeared as soon as it came. Amber eyes hardened as he ran to the elevator, incoherent mumbling echoing in his head.

' _What has she done to you, my dear Helena?'_

* * *

' _Astrals, please, kill me now.'_  The pain. The never-ending pain.  _'Please, end it.'_  She was trapped in a state of unconsciousness; yet she could still feel the pain. It was all she could feel.

" _ **You know how to end it."**_

' _I think I'd rather die.'_

" _ **We both know that is not an option."**_

Another wave came through, increasing the pain and she wanted to cry.  _'Astrals, make it stop please.'_

" _ **Your prayers are falling on deaf ears."**_

The thing that annoyed her at that comment was that she knew it was right; just like she knew it could end the pain, but she didn't want to not like that.

" _ **It will only get worse if you keep resisting. Soon, you won't be able to fight it anymore: you will give in."**_

The pain increased again. Never so badly had she wanted to kill herself just to stop the pain, even if it would only have been temporarily but she couldn't get her body to respond. She laid there for who knows how long – it could have only been a few minutes but the pain was so bad it felt like hours – until another voice entered her head.

" _Helena. I know my siblings and I are the last people you want to hear from, but hold out a little longer. Your friends are on the way. Whatever you do, please, do not give into the pain. If you give in, you'll only put the ones you love through pain also."_

Images flashed through her mind and she grimaced. ' _But it hurts, Gentiana.'_ she thought back miserably.  _'It hurts so bad.'_

" _Are you willing to hurt the ones you love as well?"_

She didn't answer the goddess as she gave in; the pain ceasing immediately.

' _I'm sorry.'_

* * *

Noct awoke to seeing a shuddering Helena in a cell beside him. "Helena! Helena!" the new name rolled off his tongue so easily now as the boy moved over to the bars, gripping them tightly. "Sis!"

He tried to phase through the cell bars to her only for the bars to glow and he reared backwards, effects of Stasis placed on him.

"Dammit!" he cursed,

A moan escaped from the girl's lips and Noct's vision shot to her to see her face scrunched in pain, sweat beading down her face. "Make it stop… please stop." She muttered,

Noct put his hands against the bars once more, not caring about the fatigue as he leaned against them; never taking his eyes off the limp princess. He didn't even notice when another presence had entered the room.

"Ah, so he's awake." Noct's eyes side-glanced quickly to see Roman Torchwick entering with a twirl of his cane. "And sane finally."

"What do you want?" Noct spat and Torchwick put a hand to his chest.

"What makes you think I want anything, Your Highness? What, can't I just come to talk?" Noct only turned his head to glare at him before turning his attention back to his twin as another set of mumblings occurred.

Torchwick sighed after he followed the boy's gaze. "Honestly, I feel bad for both of you. Frankly, I'm doing what I need too to survive, but I do feel sorry."

"If you 'want to survive', why are you here?" Noct spat, eyes narrowed dangerously.

A sharp gasp came from the cell beside him, and Torchwick turned to her before glancing back to him. "You're a smart boy; you can figure it out, but now, I would worry about her." He turned and began walking out of the room. "Better hope you can help her."

Noct watched as he turned skeptically. "You didn't come down here just to antagonize me." His tone was accusatory.

Torchwick turned back to him, face void of emotion. "Maybe I just wanted to see why everyone thinks you two are so special. I just see an arrogant brat." He spat the last sentence at Noct.

Noct only returned the glare as a voice called from outside. "Hey, boss! Got a surprise for you!"

Torchwick turned and spoke toward the wall, Noctis now recognizing that they were in a train car. "Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise, Larry? Because I have had a day."

"Um," the voice replied hesitant. "It's a little girl?"

Torchwick's eyes widened and raced to the wall, opening a door slightly and looked out it. "That would be bad." Torchwick jumped down out of the train car as the sounds of struggling occurred and Noct froze momentarily as a yelp was heard shortly after he jumped down, slamming the door closed behind him. "Oh, you were right, Larry. This was good; I really needed this. Now," his tone had changed from amusement to serious. "how'd you find this place, Red?"

Another yelp of pain occurred when Torchwick was met with silence and Noct's body shook with rage; hands turning white around the bars, ignoring the effects of Stasis. Buzzing rang in his ears as his vision became red from rage. A hand clasped itself over his and his vision immediately cleared to meet worried blue eyes. His anger disappeared as he returned his gaze, the other's eyes brightening at him calming.

"How'd we get here? Last I remember I was in Costlemark." Her face scrunched in confusion at Noct's pale face. "What?" Then she heard the yelps and her head shot around toward it as a gunshot occurred and her eyes narrowed.  _"Torchwick."_  She spat the name with such disdain. She shot up and looked around at the cell she was entrapped in.

"The bars put you in Stasis if you touch them. I don't know how they do, but they do." Noct informed her as she clenched her fists, smirk appearing soon after.

"Good thing I don't have to touch them with some of my abilities." She crossed her arms across her chest before flinging them harshly outwards as a golden arc flew from them and crashed into the door. It flew open, flying halfway off its hinges and wobbled back and forth. Satisfaction was on her face as Noct commented.

"You need to do that more often." Her face faltered and she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the cell and turned to Noct's. She pulled her right fist up, faced to the sky, as she told him as she opened her hand, flames spurting forth.

"You might want to move back." A second later, a melted lock fell off the door and she swung it outwards. The sound of rapid gunfire and screams echoed the surroundings. The twins looked at each other in confusion as the squeal of an intercom occurred, both covering their ears.

" _Get to your places! We are leaving now!"_  Torchwick's voice echoed.

They had no time to react as the train car jerked forward harshly, sending them both flying backwards; slamming them harshly into the walls of their cells once more.

* * *

She didn't realize she had been unconscious until her body screamed in pain as the roar of the moving train filled her ears. "N-Noct?" she called weakly as she forced herself up on her elbows. She blinked as she looked up and she felt fear encroaching her at the lack of her brother's response… and her sight.

"Noct?!" she raised her voice, panic in it as well.

A groan occurred beside her. "I'm here."

"Are you okay?" she asked immediately.

"Yeah," he answered after a pause. "just a little disoriented. You?"

She bit her lip. "I'm… I'm not sure." She gulped nervously. "Is it dark in here?"

Movement filled her ears as a hand gripped her chin and turned her head; a hitched breath coming from Noct in front of her. "Astrals, your eyes, Lena." A shaky breath came from him. "They're black."

She stopped breathing for a moment. "W-What?" her voice was quiet.

The sounds of running footsteps came from the roof above them and the twins looked upwards, Helena cocking her head to the side. He stood up as he grabbed her right hand lightly as he helped her up. "You up to see what's going on if I lead? Your eyes should heal soon."

"Yeah…" she trailed, trying to sound confident as she knew that she would have been healed by now. Something else is messing with her. She tightened her grip around his hand. "Just don't let go."

A light squeeze was returned. "I won't."

The two jumped at sound of metal screeching behind them and Noct quickly led them to the side of the car, him forcing open the door and looked out it; never letting go of his twin's hand. His brow scrunched as he watched the train cars behind them rhythmically detach themselves and he turned his head around to look at the front of the train before snapping back around.

"Shit. Sis, we gotta move now."

Her face twisted into confusion. "Where?"

A pause occurred as he looked at the surroundings. "Up. We gotta get to the roof."

She hesitated. "Noct, you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I can't see right now?"

He turned back to her, about to reply before the two jumped as an explosion filled the two's ears.

"What was that?" Helena shrieked as Noct was already checking for the noise.

"Holy shit." He yelled shocked. "The train car blew up!"

"It what now?!" Her grip tightened around him as her head whipped towards the rear of the car. "Noct… I think they're all filled with bombs." Her voice was quiet, hard for the prince to hear over the roaring noise of the train.

Noct grabbed the ladder next to the door with his free hand as he prepared to climb. "I'm currently on a ladder to the roof. I'm going to make sure holding it but then I'm going to have to let go so we can climb, ok? I won't be far though; I'll be right up top waiting for you."

Hesitation was clear on her face but frowned as another explosion was heard, this time closer, and nodded as Noct placed her hand on the bar and began climbing up after him. The wind thrashed her hair around as she reclaimed her bearings, hands pulling her up as support.

"You okay?" Noct asked and she nodded before frowning. "What?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she strained at the noises that came from the cars ahead of them, but only replied with. "Noct, I need to get to the car in front of us. I have to make sure first." Arms wrapped around her chest as she felt the familiar sensation of warping before feeling the ground once again. Her eyes widened as she heard a loud grunt come from within followed by a thump and the scarping of metal heard not long after. She tensed at recognizing the familiar rhythm of the scraping and sharply turned her head in where she thought her brother was. "The emergency hatch on the roof – where is it?"

Noct pulled her along to the hatch, not too far in front of them and opened it. She wasted no time in breaking her grip from him and jumping in; startling the twin.

"Lena!" Noct called from above, and she waved her hand upwards; creating a shield between the two to block the hatch.

"There is more fighting occurring in the cars ahead; see if you can help. I know I hear a chainsaw." She yelled and didn't even waited for a reply as the scraping stopped and she tilted her head in that direction. "Hello, Neo. I do wish I could see you right now, but frankly-" she paused turning in the direction the scraping stopped; guessing the person was still there. "as you can why I can't. And considering you're here, I'm assuming Torchwick is too."

Her reply was a kick in the chest; sending her stumbling backwards. "I do hate that you don't talk; makes this very hard for someone who can't see."

When she had her sight, she knew how to dodge the woman's attacks as she went more for the nerves, but currently without it made it near impossible and shortly found herself being sent to the floor; all muscles not responding temporarily. She laid there as she heard the sound of the women's umbrella opening; signaling her departure as she fought for movement of her body once more.

A groan came across the other side of the car and shuffling occurred before abruptly stopping. "Lena?" Running footsteps were heard and she felt a presence beside her as she struggled to stand up. "She got you too, huh?"

"Heard you fighting from above on the roof; sorry didn't get here sooner, Yang. Kinda facing my own obstacle right now." She turned to face where she thought the girl was.

A sharp breath. "What happened?"

"Still trying to figure out." She jerked her head as the sound of struggling came from the cars ahead. "And will have to later; right now, sounds like someone needs help." She frowned. "Go, I'll only slow you down. And don't even try to argue; if I can make Noct resign, you have no chance." She heard the brawler stand up and her footsteps soon echo on the roof above.

_Ozpin stood in front of a medical bed in the hallways underneath the school and sighed as he glanced as Ardyn approached his side._

" _Anything?"_

_A nod. "Whatever Salem has done this time isn't just control – it's literally twisting her mind. I'm trying to help her but it's like an advanced version of the Scourge." A sigh occurred. "It's best we keep her in that cell for now and keep watch over her; who knows what she could do now – more importantly… to herself."_

Flash. _Gentiana stood before her in the tomb with her eyes closed. "I warned you of the consequences."_

_Helena whirled on the Messenger. "Shut up! Shut up! Why do you think I'm here?! What else would I be here for?! Ever since I've gotten my sight back, it's like everything I've known has changed."_

_Gentiana took a step forward. "How one makes of the world is how one has been influenced by it. Your influences are being changed, Helena, whether you know it or not."_

_She turned to the Messenger and looked at her with watery eyes. "Why me? Why do she want me so much to put me through all this hell?"_

_Gentiana walked to in front of her and opened her eyes. "You will know in time." The princess looked at her in confusion but the Messenger only responded by making two fingers quickly touch her mouth and then onto Helena's; encasing the princess in ice. "You all will." Her eyes held sympathy as she finished and disappeared._

Flash. _Flames were everywhere as Noct forced himself to his knees as his palms pressed against the ground as well; him panting heavily as his body was bruised and cuts were on his face and arms as his clothes were torn. His heed looked forward and he said with heavy breaths as he forced himself to stand. "I'm not going to fight you. I won't. You'll just have to kill me." He lost his balance and fell once more to his knees as he grasped his side in pain as another figured walked toward him; black cape and hood covering the person. Noctis only looked up once more at the golden pupils and the black surrounding them as the person unsheathed the katana that rested on their left hip. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he whispered. "You really are gone, aren't you?"_

_The person reached up with their free hand and pulled down the hood, the black hair shining from the flames. Neither said a word as Helena drove Medusa through Noct's chest and she watched as his eyes went lifeless and his body fell to ground._

She leaned against her locked arms on the floor as she gasped for breath. Just as she reclaimed her bearings, the train smashed into something and the rear of the car launched upwards off the tracks, sending her sprawling into the walls multiple times as it turned. The last thing she remembered before she lost conscious was someone picking her up to carry her.

* * *

Cheering was heard when the last few Grimm were killed after Glynda had sealed the large hole the train had made into the city to release all the Grimm and as the authorities hauled Torchwick away. Noct, on the other hand, looked around among the crowd finally asking Team RWBY and his friends (who had arrived on an airship with some of the older teams at Beacon). "Have you guys seen Helena?"

Yang straightened slightly. "Last I saw her she was still in one of the cars after she tried to help me. She demanded that I left her there and go help you guys." Noct paled at her answer. "But Noct her eyes-"

"Over here!" a voice interrupted and Noct sharply turned and took off running at the limp form of his sister, beaten and bruised, being carried.

"Mercury!" Ruby yelled the name of the savior as Noct took Helena from his arms, repositioning her.

"Found her inside the train when was checking for survivors. Got to her just in time; another few minutes and the rocks would have crushed her." Mercury explained to them as Noct looked from her limp form to him.

"Thank you." He said, voice breaking with watery eyes. "Thank you." The boy nodded and walked away.

Quiet mumbling came from the girl in his arms and he looked to the others. "We need to get her back to Beacon."

"Then allow me to personally escort you." Ironwood said as he approached. "Best we get her back as fast as possible."

Noct wasted no time in following the General to his ship and never took his eyes off his sister as the ship was in motion. His eyes flickered with worry every time she would shift in his arms as another set of mumbles occurred with it. The sound of a cane filled his ears and he looked up to find Ozpin approaching; he didn't even notice that they had landed. Another round of mumbles came from her as the Headmaster approached, this time loud enough for him to understand and he frowned as it was in the language of the Astrals.

" _I won't do it. I won't. You can't make me… just get out of my head."_  A harsh shift and a scrunch of pain.  _"Tomb. Put me in Tomb."_

Noct frowned but spoke to Ozpin as he stood up from the bench he hand been sitting on, repositioning her once more. "She wants to be placed in the Tomb."

Ozpin's face darkened. "Something's amiss. Let me take her please. I need you and your friends – Team RWBY and JNPR as well if you wish – to return to where Costlemark was for any kind of clue as to what could have happened when you two disappeared. That is something we will have to discuss more later as well."

After a moment of hesitation, Noctis nodded and Ozpin motioned with his head and Ironwood came in quietly and took the unconscious girl from his arms. Noct sprinted off soon after and into the school to find the others, leaving the two men watching his leaving form.

"You think it's her again, don't you, Ozpin?" Ironwood said as the two walked into the school and a sigh came from the Headmaster of Beacon.

"She's the only one who makes sense anymore." Silence occurred during the elevator trip down into the hallways and the two wasted no time in putting her in the Tomb. As Ironwood began to retract his arms from her form, both arms shot out grabbing his wrists and ice began forming on his arms.

"The hell?!" the General yelled as he pulled back, fighting against the girl's seemingly iron grip. Two hands grabbed onto her wrists and yanked them off and the girl shot up to her feet, preparing to flee. Ironwood only stared at her black-voided eyes as two fingers touched her mouth and her body turned to solid ice.

Ironwood glanced at the one who caused it to see a sorrow-eyed Gentiana facing the frozen body of Helena. Then the woman turned to face him with a short nod. "General." Not waiting for a response, the Messenger strolled passed the General out of the Tomb and he just followed.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because she summoned me requesting me to do it." The Messenger answered before turning her attention slightly to Ozpin. "When you see him, send Ardyn down here. I must speak with him." Having said that, she disappeared.

"Great. More problems and no solutions." Ironwood grumbled and Ozpin shortly nodded in agreement before setting off to find Ardyn, who he knew was somewhere here in the maze-like hallways and its hidden rooms.

The Headmaster wasn't too surprised to find the former Accursed in the ancient texts they kept down here and away from the public. Ardyn looked up from the document he was looking at to see Ozpin's grim face and rolled the scroll up, placing back up on the shelf where it had resided before turning completely to the Headmaster.

"What happened?"

"It's best for you to see for yourself, and someone wants to talk to you." The Headmaster turned and walked off, not waiting for a reply from the other; who followed with concern lacing his features more with each step. Ozpin stopped in front of the Tomb's entrance before turning to Ardyn saying, "This is where I'll take my leave." And the Headmaster headed to the elevator.

Ardyn sighed irritated as a chill went up his spine and turned to face Gentiana. "I must say I'm partly surprised that you're the one that wanted to talk to me."

Gentiana's unemotional face remained as she spoke. "You still have the connection, do you not?"

Ardyn stiffened. "Why do you want to know? So you can take it away from me?"

Gentiana raised her head slightly. "Use the connection to get to her. She is faltering."

Ardyn scowled. "What do you mean by that?"

Gentiana continued as if she didn't hear his question. "She summoned me and I froze her at her request, but it will not last. Use the cell not far from here and put her in it. You will see soon enough as to why." She disappeared once more; leaving a very irritated Ardyn.

Silently and containing his anger, the former Accursed walked into the Tomb and looked sadly at the frozen girl before him. His brow furrowed slightly as he slowly placing a hand on her shoulder, stiffening at the constant switching of emotions. He tilted his head slightly as he tried to pinpoint some of the emotions: confusion, worry, rage… and something that he knew all too well – twisted insanity. Ardyn retreated his arm quickly before moving her to the cell Gentiana suggested as her voice entered his head.  _"Tread with caution. Her last set of abilities have surfaced. It is only a matter of time until she figures out how to use them."_

' _Well… shit.'_  He placed her down in the middle of the cell before walking out and closing it; turning on the dampeners created for her abilities and put the passcode in the alert system to turn it on. Without another word, the man turned and walked away from the cell as the girl inside's fingers moved slightly.

* * *

Prompto sighed as he reloaded his gun as he silently walked away from Costlemark Tower as Noctis and the others searched the area.

"And where do you think you're going?" Prompto paused before turning to Weiss, who hand her hand on her hip.

"Just going to check over here." He replied as calmly as he could, trying to keep his emotions off his features. Weiss only nodded.

"Right… so that's why you're trying to sneak away from the others?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow before her features softened, letting her arm fall to her side. "I'm not trying to stop you, Prom. I just don't want you traveling alone around here when it's clear there's problems lurking around here."

Prompto's lips twitched upwards before Weiss yelped and gripped her right forearm, her white sleeve cut and turning blood red as the blonde's eyes followed to the cause – an arrow lodged in the tree. Instincts kicking in, Prompto sharply turned around gun aimed as another stood opposite from him in the small clearing.

The other person hid underneath a dark navy-blue hood with its cape covering their body as they spoke, voice distorted and their arms raised holding a bow with an arrow knocked. "Put the gun down."

Prompto shook his head slightly, stepping in front of Weiss. "No can do; not with someone holding a weapon at me."

Prompto glanced to Weiss as the heiress backed up slightly and the bow wielder turned the weapon at her. "Move again and I'll shoot."

Prompto tightened his grip on his gun, flipping his sight up as he cocked it. "Same goes for you."

The face under the hood turned back to him. "Fire and you'll regret it."

Prompto frowned. "Why? Afraid for others to come running?" He smirked as he watched their grip tighten around the bow. "You are." He raised his gun toward the air. "You fire and I'll shoot."

"Guess we're at an impasse, because the same thing for me as well."

Prompto's frown deepened. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm here trying to help my best friend."

"Funny, because I am too." The slight humor was heard despite the distortion.

"Prompto…" Weiss muttered quietly behind him, the turning of the Dust with her sword being heard.

"Don't." he muttered back.

The click of a gun broke the small clearing as the hooded figure stiffened and Prompto visibly relaxed as Noctis stood behind the attacker with a gun to their head.

"Drop your weapon." His tone was quiet, yet menacing was the same.

"Noct!" Prompto smiled at his friend and the bow was dropped, but not from the order but from shock.

"Noct?" their voice cracked in surprise. "Noctis?" They turned to the prince and he held his finger on the trigger as they turned away and back to the blonde, walking slowly toward him. "Which means… Prompto? Is that you?" Prompto and Noct both held their guns at the person, despite faltering slightly in confusion, as the figure lifted their hands to the hood and pulled it down.

Prompto dropped in gun in shock as Noct numbly dismissed his gun. They both looked like they had seen a ghost as Prompto took a step forward as he whispered, unable to make his voice go any louder.

"Kara?"


End file.
